Summer Camp
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Arizona's friends always told her how life changing summer camps can be. When she visited one by herself, she only realized how much. Falling in love for the first time was not on her to do list for that summer. Especially not with another girl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So we found out that 15th episode of season 10 is pretty much Arizona centric and Jessica needed a stunt double because of one of the scenes. Pretty excited to find out. This is my new story. It's short but it's cute. It starts when Arizona and Callie are pretty young but then there's a jump through the time. I'M SORRY BUT IT MIGHT BE A WHILE BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHILE THIS STORY WILL BE SHORT I AM WRITING ANOTHER ONE THAT WILL BE LONGER AND I HOPE THAT IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND.

* * *

12 year old Arizona waved her final goodbye to her parents and her older brother. It was her first summer camp by herself, which meant she didn't know anyone else. And she was feeling very nervous. The butterflies in her stomach only grew as a woman approached her.

"Arizona Robbins, right?" The little girl only nodded. "I'm Vanessa and I will be your counselor for this summer. If you ever have any kind of problem or a question come to me."

Arizona nodded and held tightly on her luggage. She has never been away from parents for this long. "May I ask you which one is my cabin?" She arrived half an hour earlier than she usually would because her parents had to take her brother to a different camp.

Vanessa smiled at the little girl. "Sure. It's the one in the middle on the right side," she said and pointed to the cabin. "Another girl is here already let me introduce you to her." She helped Arizona with her luggage. "There are usually 4 girls in each cabin. The dining room is the big building and you can get fruits and juice there every time you want through the day." Vanessa was leading them down the curvy path. "Each cabin has it's own bathroom so you don't have to worry about leaving it. Shower schedule is on the bathroom door. The building next to the dining one is called hanging lounge. When you have free time you can always go there and hang with other kids." They stopped walking and stood right in front of a cabin and another girl.

Arizona shyly glanced at the other girl. She was never good at meeting other people. "Hi, I'm Arizona." But her parents did teach her to be polite.

"Calliope," the brunette introduced herself but then quietly corrected her name. "Just Callie, actually."

Vanessa was proud that the girls were able to introduce to each other without her help. She knew all about shy kids or the ones who thought they were better and didn't want to introduce themselves. "You two are sharing the cabin along with two other girls. Meredith and Cristina. The name of your group is on the door."

Both Arizona and Callie skipped up the stairs to read the name. It was written on the yellow paper. Each cabin had it's own color and name. "Yellow sharks," they both read in unison. It was a pretty good name. Strong but girly enough for 12 year old girls.

Vanessa was in the charge of two cabins and noticed another group coming. It was a group of boys. "I'm really sorry but I have to go now. In the cabin you have team t-shirts and whistles. Each team's whistle has a different name so if you need me just use that."

Arizona shrugged and ran back to grab her luggage. Callie's was already in the cabin. "Woah," the blonde said when she stepped in. It was really simple but still very beautiful and elegant. "Did you already pick out the bed?"

Callie nodded and pointed to the one in the corner. She was really thankful it wasn't bunk beds. "I picked this one. But if you want it you can have it. I don't mind."

Arizona glanced around the room. "I will pick that one," she pointed to the one that was nearest to Callie's but Arizona loved it because it was right next to the window. She sat down on it and crossed her legs. "It's beautiful outside," she said, feeling the need to talk about something.

"Mhm," Callie agreed. It really was. "Do you like swimming?" It was a hot summer and the brunette was more than excited to jump in the lake.

Arizona blushed and lowered her head. "I like water but I don't really know how to swim."

Callie smiled. "It's okay. Maybe I can teach you."

Arizona grinned back. "What school do you go to?" Since they were alone and they were still waiting for the other roommates getting to know each other seemed like a great idea.

"Uhm I'm actually going in a private school. You?"

Arizona's jaw dropped. Private school usually meant rich kids and yet Callie seemed nothing like the kids she saw on the streets. She was wearing casual shorts and a regular purple t-shirt. Her luggage didn't seem massive either. "That's awesome. I actually go to Salmon Bay Schoolin Seattle but my brother Tim goes to South Lake High School. He plays football." Arizona was more than just proud of her older brother.

Callie smiled. "I have a sister. But she's younger."

They were interrupted by the cabin door opening and another two girls stepped inside. One was Asian brunette and the other one was a dirty blonde. "Meredith," the blonde introduced herself.

"Cristina," said the brunette awkwardly.

Callie politely shook their hands while Arizona just waved from where she was sitting. "I'm Callio-.. Callie," she said. People often teased her because of her long name so she came up with a short version. "And this is Arizona," she said pointing at the blonde.

Cristina started looking around the cabin and immediately tried out the whistle. It was really loud so other girls had to cover their ears. "Nice. Good stuff. How old are you?" she asked everyone.

"12," Arizona replied proudly.

"Same," Meredith said while deciding between the two beds left.

"I'm 13," Callie said. She loved the idea of being the oldest. "You?"

Cristina on the other hand hated it. She wanted to be the oldest. "12. But I will turn 13 in exactly 4 months." She's been marking her calendar on when she would be having her next teenage birthday.

Meredith sat down on the bed that was the closest to the door. She preferred knowing she would be the first one out if something happened to their cabin. "Does anyone have a watch?"

Callie pulled out her cellphone making all the girls look at her in awe. Sure they had mobile phones too but Callie's looked much prettier. It was a pink flip phone. "We should probably go. Vanessa said we have to be there at 11 and we still have to change in t-shirts."

Arizona yanked her tank top off and threw the yellow team t-shirt over her blue bra. She pouted at her breasts that seemed none existing. She took a quick look at the girls around her and her eyes nearly popped open when she saw Callie's lacy bra. Now she understood the talks her friends had in class. She wished her breasts were as big. They got changed just in time for the first sound of camp music blasting through the speaker hanging from their cabin.

They ran to the square where a flag was going to be raised. Arizona happily sang the camping song and almost laughed at Cristina's mumbling of the lyrics. She went camping before but it was either with her friends or was completely new.

Then the campers were ordered to sign up for their favorite activities. Arizona's stomach rumbled. Practically from the nervous and a little bit from the hunger she was feeling since she was too anxious to eat breakfast. The main leader of the camp walked on the outdoor stage. "Campers, I have a long list of summer activities. Each of you go to your counselor and they will write it down for you." The papers were being passed around so each camper got one.

Arizona searched for her roommates and was glad to see Meredith standing right next to her so she didn't have to run around searching for Vanessa.

"Do you know for what will you sign?" Meredith asked her nervously. She wasn't good at making friends.

Arizona looked at the list. "I like basketball." She was short but she was good at it. "And soccer." Arizona loved games that involved balls and running. "Not sure what else. You?"

Meredith shrugged. Nothing seemed very appealing to her. "The drama club sounds interesting."

Arizona and Meredith heard their names being called and sprinted to Vanessa. "I have to make a list of the activities each of you want to do. Don't worry if you're not all interested in the same thing, there will be plenty of time to make new friends and if you don't like the current activity you can always switch. You have to pick four though." She looked at the first name on the list. "Meredith Grey."

Meredith wasn't sure. "Drama," she said and looked through the list. "Kayaking, dance and basketball." She wasn't too happy with her choice but after a while she realized it wasn't that bad either.

"Arizona Robbins," Vanessa called after she wrote down Meredith's activities. She was glad that at least one of the girls picked something else than rough sports.

Arizona smiled. She knew exactly what she wanted. "Basketball, tennis, soccer and drawing." It was an odd choice but Arizona was a tomboy at a heart.

"Callie Torres," was the next name on the list.

Callie took a long look at the activity list. "I pick tennis, canoing, graffiti painting and horse riding." Arizona frowned. She wanted to do horse riding too but apparently didn't see it on the bottom of the list.

Vanessa wrote it down and looked at Cristina. She was the only one left so she didn't have to say her name. "Archery, dodge ball, lacrosse and dance."

"Okay so we have it all. Does anyone want to make a change?"

Arizona glanced shyly at Vanessa. "Can I change basketball for horse riding?" She didn't want to give up on soccer so she decided to trade basketball.

Vanessa nodded and wrote it down. "Anyone else?" When all the girls shook their heads no she folded the paper. "I have another news. At the end of the camp there will be a hiking trip. Which means a night in the forest. Don't worry and don't worry your parents because there will always be someone around you. We will sleep in tents. But until then you still have three weeks. Now you have half an hour before dinner. You can take a walk around but don't go near the lake."

Cristina went back to the cabin, avoiding the outsides as much as possible. Meredith wasn't sure where to go and neither were Arizona or Callie. "How about we just explore?" Callie suggested. Since she was the oldest they simply followed her around until it was announced through the speakers that it was dinner time.

As being the only ones who knew each other Yellow Sharks sat together, Cristina joining them as well. They ate a surprisingly good meal, since it was known that campers' food was suppose to suck. After that they were told to go to their cabins and unpack their things in the closets.

Two had to share one closet and since Arizona's bed was the closest to Callie's she shared it with her. They were lazily placing their belongings in the closest. They finished just in time when they were called to to the hanging room. The first night met introducing night.

Counselors set the campers in a large circle. There were girls on the one side and boys on the either side. Everyone seemed nervous and tense. The lead counselor stood up and stepped in the middle. "We are going to play a few games right now to get to know each other." She spun around to take a look at each camper. "Who knows any?"

Mostly it was boys who raised their hands. They were braver and wanted to make themselves look cool. "'My name is and I like to' game," one boy announced.

"Okay. Since you suggested it I will start on this side," the counselor replied teasingly starting with the girls so boys would have more work.

Arizona tried to keep up with all the names and informations. She was 13th so there was a lot to remember but there were at least 50 campers in that room and junior campers already went to bed. A girl on Arizona's left side was talking. She repeated every name and interest and added her own. "I'm Izzie Stevens and I like One Direction."

Arizona cringed. The girl was dressed in all pink and even had a purse. She hated those girls. Arizona took a deep breath and repeated everything that's been said before her before adding her own. "I'm Arizona Robbins and I like to play soccer." Callie was sitting next to her and it was her turn.

Callie like everyone else repeated what's already been said and added her own name and interest. "I'm Callie Torres and I like to swim."

Cristina was next. "I'm Cristina Yang and I like to sleep." Everyone laughed at the statement which was absolutely accurate for all the teens in the room.

It was Meredith's turn. "I'm Meredith Grey and I like to act." At first she wanted to say that she loved watching her mom perform surgeries but thought it would be too strange to say it in front of everyone.

The game continued until it was the last camper's turn. The counselor was pleasantly surprised to see that even the last kid remembered most of the names and interests.

"Congratulations. The next game is called Hide The Fruit. I have bunch of fruits here and I am going to pass out one to the group. But first I need a volunteer."

Izzie immediately raised her hand. She wanted to be the one to do it so everyone could know how popular she was. Arizona simply rolled her eyes. Izzie was told to close her eyes and the rest of the campers each passed an apple and each had to take a bite off it until the music stopped and Izzie had to figure out who had it. It took four fruits for Izzie to get her answer right.

"Okay, very good." The counselor was obviously payed to praise. "This is the last game for tonight. Izzie you may sit back on your seat." She waited for the girl to get back to her place. "It's called a Group knot. We will put you in four groups and you will have to untagle each other while holding hands."

Arizona was bummed to see that she wasn't grouped with any of her cabin roommates but she was grouped with a girl who seemed nice, another girl who's name she couldn't remember and three cocky boys.

"I'm Theodora. But I prefer Teddy," the girl said nervously and stuck her clammy hand for Arizona to shake it. She's been pretty nervous. "I'm sorry, I just.. I've never went camping before."

Arizona found the nervousness quite cute. "I'm Arizona." She awkwardly shook Teddy's offered hand and grinned. They were each placed by a counselor as a puzzle and had to untangle themselves without breaking the hand contact. The boys were rather proud of themselves just for holding their hands while Arizona and Teddy did most of the thinking.

They were the second group to finish. When each group has found their way of the puzzle they were placed in it was called bed time.

Vanessa lead her girl group and boy group to the cabins since they were next to each others. "You have showering schedule on the bathroom door. Lights must be out by 9-30." They had nearly an hour but Vanessa knew how long bathroom time took especially with taking turns. "You will be waked up at 7:30 by the loud music you will hear through the speakers. Dress warmly and comfortable. The raising flags is next. I will wait for you in front of the cabin. Don't be late."

The girls took turns showering and brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. All the campers were tired from the first day nerves. They turned off the lights but each had a flashlight turned on that created enough light so it was seen through the room but it wasn't seen to counselors checking for the campers that refused to sleep.

"Is anyone else afraid of the dark?" Meredith asked in the silence. They could hear leafs shuffling and gentle wind blowing which was quite terrifying in the darkness.

"Just a bit," Arizona replied and turned on her side. She saw Callie holding a book and a pencil. "Are you writing a diary?"

Callie turned her head and laughed. "No. I like to sketch before I go to sleep. It helps me relax." She took her sketch book everywhere.

"Can we see?" Cristina asked. She didn't care but she was curious. And maybe if Callie was terrible at drawing she could make fun of it.

"No," Callie simply replied and closed the book. She placed it under the pillow and put the pencil down on the desk between her bed and Arizona's.

They were interrupted by Vanessa opening the cabin door. "Girls, lights out. Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna wore you out." She waited until each flashlight was turned off and then disappeared from their sight. Meredith was thinking about home, Cristina was hoping something exciting would happen tomorrow, Arizona was wishing a good night to her parents and brother in her head and Callie was glad that the first day has passed. Each of them slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When I said in love I meant the most innocent kind of love. Kids these days have first boyfriend/girlfriend around the age of 12. But like I said time jump will be involved. No worries. AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.

* * *

It's been a week since the camp started and Arizona has finally got familiar with the routine. It was Wednesday and Wednesdays meant a hiking trip or bike riding somewhere. She was really happy to find out that the activities worked out better than she expected. She loved running until she couldn't catch her breath and every evening she just threw herself in the bed and fell asleep almost immediately."Do you know where we're going today?" she asked curiously as she watched her roommates make their beds. She was sitting on her still messy bed somehow not feeling like doing it.

"I heard we're spending the day at the lake," Meredith replied. She wasn't a big fan of swimming but she knew how to swim.

Arizona frowned. "Oh." She stood up and made her bed. Suddenly she felt really nervous about swimming. She knew enough not to drown but when it came to swimming somewhere her limbs just didn't want to take her there. She was more bloating than swimming.

"I hope we're water skiing," Cristina said. She wanted to go extreme. Adrenaline was something she loved. Even if it was deadly.

Callie on the other hand felt insecure for a completely different reason. She was different than the rest of the girls. Her breasts were bigger and her stomach wasn't completely flat. While she was very good at swimming she preferred doing it at home where no one could see her.

The girls cleaned their cabin every morning and each time when they inspected their cabin, got five stars and they were proud of it. After the cabin inspection Vanessa came in to to talk to them about their Wednesday plans. "Morning girls," she said with a smile. While the boy group was completely reckless the girls made up for the trouble.

"Hi Vanessa," all girls replied in synchronization.

"So as you may heard today we're spending the day at the lake. There will be swimming and water sports. Does everyone know how to swim?" Arizona was too shy to make a sound so she simply nodded with everyone else. "Good. There's a pool on the other side with two slides. There will be water skiing if anyone's interest and water jets."

Cristina was happy that there would be something for her. She went water skiing before and absolutely love it.

"What kind of slides?" Meredith asked curiously. She loved water slides.

Vanessa laughed. "One is the usual and the other one is bigger for rubber rings," she explained. "But firstly sun screen and towels are a must. So get changed and grab a backpack."

Each by each the girls slowly changed into swimsuit and packed their backpacks. Vanessa was waiting next to their cabin with her group of boys. They were all already shirtless in swimming trunks and ready to simply jump in the water. Girls were different though. Arizona had on a colorful summer dress, Callie was wearing jean shorts and a purple tank top, Meredith had a white skirt and stripper blue and white t-shirt and Cristina wore black shorts with black tank top. They all wore swimsuits underneath.

They first stopped by the deck to put down their stuff down. Each group had their own flag by it so the belongings wouldn't get mixed up. Yellow sharks. Backpacks were dropped on the ground and Arizona looked around the lake. It was deep blue and on the other side she could see the slides. She really loved water slides.

"May I get everyone's attention please," Vanessa said, speaking loud so her whole group could hear her. She only had four girls but there was six boys in her group and they got noisy. "First, everyone gets covered in sunscreen. I don't care how tan you are, we don't need any burns. Secondly, if you want to head over to the slides you have to let me know. Dinner time will be announced and after the free time there's gonna be a bonfire. That's all for now."

The girls dropped their clothes and started rubbing the cream wherever they could reach, all still too shy to ask someone else. Boys were gawking at them and it was making them very uncomfortable.

"Never seen a chick in bikini before?" Cristina snapped at them, annoyed at the way they were staring.

The tallest one cleared his throat and quickly shook his head no. "Of course we've seen girls in bikinis before," he replied in an unusually high pitched voice. Cristina laughed at him.

Vanessa gave them a go ahead so they were able to jump in the lake and swim. Cristina threw herself in the water in a cannon ball style. Meredith climbed in, using the latter installed on the side of the deck and Callie elegantly dived in with her head going under water first. Arizona was intimidated by the darkness of the lake. Now she wished she would take dad's advice and signed in for more swimming lessons. Her brother was a great swimmer.

Arizona sat down on the wooden deck and stuck her feet in the water. She could feel hot summer sun on her face and the coolness of the water felt really nice. She was observing everyone who was swimming and playing in the water. She didn't notice the boys talking in the back until one of them sprinted towards her and pushed her hard in the water.

The 12 year old dimpled girl started panicking. She could hear her father's voice in her head telling at her how many times he told her to stay calm and not fight the flow if she was drowning. The lack of air and the water crashing in her lungs was making her head spin. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders and she was being dragged out of the water. Luckily there was a cute sandy beach next to the lake where she was pulled.

Arizona started coughing and spitting up the water she swallowed. She opened her blurry blue eyes and blushed when she noticed Callie was leaning over her. She really didn't want to embarrass herself. "You okay?" the Latina asked her, smiling softly. She knew Arizona told her she wasn't good at swimming so when she was pushed in the water she dived in to help her. Guys were jerks.

Vanessa was quickly by Arizona's side with a towel in her hand. The girl obviously wasn't injured but she was probably in shock. "Callie, why don't you go with Arizona so she can lay down for a while?" She saw the brunette saving her and she thought it was really brave and kind.

Callie nodded and stood up her arm supporting Arizona, since her body was too weak to stand on it's own.

"Oh look at her. She had to save her to gain a friend. What a fat loser," Izzie said loudly and giggled when her friends high-fifed her.

Callie frown and stayed quiet. She helped Arizona to the cabin and waited till she was safely laying down. Arizona could tell that the comment Izzie made, hurt Callie. It hurt her too. Because she thought Callie was really pretty. "Are you okay?" she asked even if she was the one who almost drowned.

Callie immediately nodded, hating if someone pitied her. "Are you okay? Those boys really are jerks." She needed to change the topic away from her. She went to private school so kids there weren't rude but she was on a summer camp a year before and some made the same comments. Maybe she really was fat. She wanted to cover herself with as many clothes as possible.

"You know, I don't agree," Arizona said but then lost the nerves to continue so the statement only confused Callie.

"Agree with what?"

Arizona blushed and ducked her head staring down at her toes. "The comment that Izzie made," she said and took a pause. "I think you're really pretty." She blushed even deeper and she could feel the heat on her cheeks. So embarrassing, she thought.

Callie blushed too. "Uhm.. Thank you." She paused to take a shaky breath "But I think she's right."

Arizona gaped. "No, she's not," she argued back. Didn't Callie see? "All the boys stare at you and you have the most developed... uhm breasts. And you're older than her. Izzie's just jealous."

Callie laughed bitterly. That sounds exactly what her parents would tell her. "You don't have to lie to me. It's fine."

Arizona rolled her eyes. It obviously wasn't fine but she didn't bother pushing forwards. Her throat burned from the water she inhaled and swallowed. She wanted to go back outside but she didn't want to face everyone who saw her in the moment of weakness.

"Do you like water slides?" Callie asked, breaking the intense silence. They had a couple of hours before dinner and she really wanted to go on the slides. Especially the rubber rings.

Arizona nodded. "My brother used to sneak me on really big water slides that I'm not allowed to go to but then let me go alone. It's fun."

Callie ruffled her wet hair. "Wanna go then?"

Arizona bit her lip. "Uhm.. I don't really know." She started blushing again. Would she forever be embarrassed about her lack of swimming skill?

"We can walk through the forest," Callie suggested. She really wanted to go out of the cabin and on the hot sun.

Arizona shrugged, not completely agreeing with the idea. "Or we can swim. Well slowly." She wanted to get over her fear of drowning. She was raised to be great at things and she wanted to be great at swimming.

Callie nodded. "Deal." They left the cabin and walked pass the staring kids to Vanessa. Arizona told her that she feels better and that they are headed to the other side of the lake where the slides were.

Callie used the latter this time while Arizona jumped in, holding her nose. She knew nothing would happen this time and she loved jumping in the water. It was the swimming somewhere part that she was scared of.

Callie was surprised to see Arizona in the water just seconds after her. "Ready to swim there?" They both looked on the either side of the lake. It would take them about 10 minutes of swimming. Arizona nodded and they kept their pace slow but steady. They arrived to the other side in only 8 minutes.

Arizona was glad to see not many kids felt like going here even with the water slides and what she saw in the background a playground. She didn't want to annoy Callie so she went on the usual slide first. After a few times she got bored and the other slide was longer and a lot more interesting. "Callie," she said almost shyly when Callie slid down right after her. "Wanna go on the rubber one?" The rubber rings were for two and there was a rule that said two have to be on it.

"Sure," Callie replied excitedly. She wanted to go too. They walked up the long slippery stairs that lead them to the bigger slide. It looked almost scary from the top. There was a life guard sitting there and watching over children and making sure they obey the rules. Callie and Arizona picked up the heavy rubber ring and set it on the top of the slide. Callie sat in the front and Arizona sat in the back. She had to push the ring and jump in it so they would slide down. They both screamed at the speed and laughed at the excitement.

Of course they had to go again and again until it was dinner time and they still had to go back to their cabin and change out of swimsuit. They swam there and Callie was impressed on how quickly Arizona was actually swimming. "You know, you are a good swimmer," she said smiling at Arizona.

"My dad said I do always work better under pressure," Arizona said laughing as they stumbled to the cabin. It was already empty which meant they were insanely late.

Callie laughed. "Did he ever tell you you're a bad influence as well? Because I am late for the first time in my life." Callie Torres was never a person to be late.

Arizona blushed. "No, but he tells it to my brother every day." They took fast turns in the bathroom to change in their regular clothes. Callie checked her phone and made a mental note to call her parents before the bed time. "We'r late come on," the blonde whined. She was raised in a military family and everything had to be on time.

They ran to the large dining room and both froze when Vanessa saw them. Other kids were already eating and no one seemed to pay them an extra attention. "It's okay," Vanessa said and laughed at the mortified girls. It wasn't the first time someone was late. "Go take a seat and start eating."

After dinner they had free time and most kids returned to the lake to swim some more. But Arizona, Callie, Cristina and Meredith didn't feel like it. They returned to their cabin and laid down. "Why were you two late?" Cristina asked.

"We were at the slides and it took us a while to get ready for dinner," Callie casually replied as she opened her phone and called the house number. Her mom was always at home. "Hola mama," she said in a Spanish accent. "Sí, estoy bien. (Yes, I'm good)." All the other girls were amazed by her Spanish. "We've been swimming today," Callie replied to her mom's question, having no problem with switching back to Englih. "Okay. Te quiero. Say hi to daddy." She hung up and closed her flip phone. She only used it every other day to check with her family.

Arizona was in awe. She always wanted to know Spanish. "You speak Spanish?"

Callie laughed. "Yes. My dad is from Mexico and my mom is half Mexican, half Irish-American. We moved to Miami when I was 7." She was a proud little Latina and was certainly not ashamed of where she was from.

Arizona shrugged. "Well I think that's awesome."

"Awesome?" Cristina questioned and made a gagging noise. That was so not a word for her. But at the same time it looked like it would be a word for Arizona.

"Yes, awesome," Arizona confirmed with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I got a question about Tim's age so I guess I could say that he's around 15, 16. Protective older brother but still teasing his little sister. Also I'm suffering from something called 'too many ideas, not enough time' syndrome. It sucks but I also love it. I hope I'm doing a good job with writing the characters appropriate for their young age. Enjoy.

* * *

Callie and Arizona slowly became friends. Arizona was so happy because she usually wasn't the one to make friends easily. Her brother was out going and she was mostly just known as Tim's little sister. So making a friend on her own seemed like an amazing accomplishment to her.

They were currently playing tennis, something that both Arizona and Callie loved and they were competing with each other but it was hard to score a point since they were both really good. Music was blasting through the speakers that were on each side of the court just for good mood. The counselor that was leading the tennis activity called for their attention. Arizona teasingly slammed another ball with her rocket but Callie caught it with her hand. They both burst into giggles and walked to the counselor.

"I have noticed that all of you are are doing really well at this activity so I came up with a little challenge. I need everyone to pair up and you're gonna play in doubles. I will count your points and the winner pair gets a special treat so don't think it's all for fun," the counselor instructed. It was a male and he loved nothing more than a healthy, young competition.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other, no words needed to decided who they are gonna pair with. They both held tightly on their tennis rackets. They high-fifed with their rackets for good luck and stepped on their favorite court. Of course Izzie immediately stepped on the other side, dragging Teddy with her. They weren't friends but she noticed how good she was and took the opportunity.

By each court another camper stood to count the points while the counselor was sitting on the judge's chair to make sure no one was breaking any rules. He whistled and the game began.

Callie served the ball and it flew to Teddy's side but Izzie pushed her away and tried to hit it herself but failed. Teddy snorted. She didn't even care about winning when she had to play with Izzie. There wasn't a person that that annoying blonde didn't irritate.

Teddy served and Callie hit the ball with no trouble. She hit it back to Teddy because Izzie probably wouldn't hit it and she liked excitement. Teddy hit it back, this time Arizona got it. Izzie jumped again in front of Teddy and smashed the ball in the net. Teddy smacked a hand against her face, shaking her head. She wanted to laugh at how stupid her partner was.

"The wind must be going in the wrong direction," Izzie commented. She grabbed the ball and served which she actually did right. Arizona hit it right back with incredible force and Izzie couldn't stop the ball. She smirked proudly. For someone who wasn't really tall she was pretty strong, thanks to all the years of wrestling her older brother for the TV remote.

A few more lost points for Izzie and Teddy while Callie and Arizona were winning the first set. They switched the sides of the court. Arizona grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips before throwing it at Callie who caught it. They understood each other very well. Arizona took off her baseball cap to tighten her ponytail and then put it back on. Callie had to admit that the blonde looked slightly cute the way she was dressed. Boyish black and red basketball shorts that were slightly too big and a red tank top.

Callie and Arizona were quickly bored with the game of tennis they were playing with their opponents since Izzie was trying to hit everything and kept missing while Teddy was standing in the back and laughing at how stupid Izzie was acting.

Callie and Arizona won yet another set and it was seen that there was no chance for Teddy and Izzie. The counselor pronounced them as winners and they waited until they could get another winner so they could play together and set a real winner at the end. Arizona sat down by the court and raised her knees to her chest. "What do you think the price is?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know but I hope it's something cool. We're not gonna win for nothing," she added playfully and smiled. Of course they are going to win. They were the best and they knew it. "We have hiking trip next week. Are you excited?"

Arizona grinned. She loved to hike. "Of course I am. Are you not?" Callie just rolled her eyes. She wasn't that much of a fan of hiking.

"ROBBINS, TORRES YOU'RE UP," the counselor called. "You are playing against Karev and Sloan. Boys, don't think you're gonna win just because they're girls. I can tell you that they can beat you with their eyes closed."

Arizona smirked. Alex Karev was the one who pushed her in the water a while ago. All was forgotten, though he hasn't apologized yet, and counselors liked to tease him. He blushed bright red when he saw Arizona and quickly ran to her side. "I'm really sorry about that lake.. thingy. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Arizona could tell he wasn't good with apologizes and she giggled making Alex frown even more. "I truly am sorry," he argued.

Arizona giggled again and then finally spoke. "It's fine. I'm not mad." Alex quickly shrugged and walked away, pretending he wasn't just apologizing to a girl.

"I would have give him a bit more hard time," Callie said and laughed too. It was funny how quickly Alex walked away.

Arizona shrugged. "But what's the point? He obviously felt guilty and now I can tell Cristina he apologized and she will tell everyone that Alex Karev just growled for forgiveness." A dimpled smile popped on Arizona's cheeks. Her dad would be proud, she thought. Callie high-fived their rackets together and the game started.

The boys were surprised at how aggressive and fast Callie and Arizona actually were. They thought this game would be incredible easy and yet they struggled to get points. They won the first set but only by a point. They switched sides and Arizona drank something from the water bottle, tossing it to Callie. It was like a routine. They could win this.

And they did. They won the second set and they had to play another one that would tell them who the winner will be. Alex and Mark were leading but once their service went wrong the girls went crazy and smashed the tennis balls so hard that they couldn't take it.

"And the winner is... CALLIE AND ARIZONA YELLOW SHARKS," the counselor announced proudly.

Arizona bounced on her feet excitedly. "What's the price?"

He chuckled and patted her blonde hair. "A nice fresh pizza and shopping for 20$. The shopping is just for you two and you can take your electric devices and charge them at the store. But for pizza you can invite anyone you want."

Arizona loved the price. They never got pizza in this summer camp. The food was horrible healthy. Callie grinned as well. They stepped on the side to talk about who they would invite for pizza. "How about Cris and Mer? They're our roommates."

"True," Arizona said in agreement. "Can we invite Teddy too? She seems cool."

Callie shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

They passed the camp bowling alley to get to the store that was just a few minutes away. "Can we go bowling?" Arizona asked the counselor that was leading them. They haven't used it before. Summer camp was mostly about outside activities.

"Sure," he answered. His pace was quick and Arizona and Callie almost had to run to keep up with the counselor. They kept quietly giggling as they followed him through the beautiful forest. They got to the little store. "Keep it simple girls. Only 20$."

Arizona grinned and skipped inside of the store. "Hello," she said cheerfully to the person behind the first counter. Callie laughed and followed the perky blonde. Arizona was already deciding between Pringles and Hot Cheetos. Callie on the other hand felt like drinking something with bubbles. "Pringles or Cheetos?" Arizona asked herself out loud.

"Pringles," Callie responded. "Coca Cola or Pepsi?" she asked her own question. This would definitely take a while.

"Both," Arizona replied with a playful smirk.

They ended buying Pringles, both Coca Cola and Pepsi, chocolate chip cookies, bag of pretzels, orange juice, M&Ms, ice cream, popcorn and many more along with plastic cups and plates. They were both ready for getting sugar rushed in the evening.

"Pizza and bowling?" Arizona asked the counselor innocently. She couldn't pick between them even if she wanted to.

He sighed and looked between the girls. They were both looking at him with so much expectations. "Fine," he mumbled and lead them back to the camp. He set up the bowling alley while Arizona and Callie invited whoever they wanted to. It ended up being Arizona, Callie, Cristina, Meredith and Teddy.

When the girls arrived to the alley their shoes were already set up and the smell of pizza filled the air. Soft music was playing in the back and all 5 bowling lanes were ready with screens to count the scores. "This rocks," Cristina said already chewing a piece of pizza. "Thank you for winning."

"Thank you for inviting me," Teddy said amazed. "I've never went bowling before."

They ate and drank first and then started playing. Surprisingly Meredith was in the lead hitting a strike after a strike. She turned out to be very good at bowling. The girls stopped caring about the scores and just wanted to have fun. Arizona was dancing and then slipped and fell. She laughed to herself and all the girls laughed with her. Luckily she wasn't holding a ball in her hand or it would end painfully. They took a break after two hours and went back to eating.

"How long can we stay here?" Meredith asked. She was having a blast. Usually she was the quiet one and never got invited anywhere.

Callie shrugged. "They'll call us when they need us. We made a deal to skip dinner because we have pizza and all the unhealthy stuff," she explained. Of course her and Arizona hid some of the snacks in their closet but most of it was here getting shared.

Teddy stood up and threw the ball down the lane and sighed when it slipped in the gutter. Cristina wiped her hands in her pants and stood up. "Let me help you newbie." Teddy wasn't doing so bad for the first time but she wanted to help her.

Arizona snickered as she watched Cristina help Teddy move the ball and they managed to get a strike. "Impressive," Callie commented. She barely got any strikes in tonight's play. But it didn't matter. They went back to playing but soon got tired and their bowling became lazy and they kept hitting the gutters.

Vanessa walked in the alley. She was informed that her group of girls along with another girl were in the bowling alley because Callie and Arizona won the tennis tournament. "It's 10 pm. You have to go to bed." The girls just tiredly nodded at her and started cleaning the food and drinks they had there. Vanessa laughed at how tired they were. "It's okay. I got this."

They showered and got comfortable in their cabins. But somehow once they laid down they weren't tired anymore. "Cal, can I borrow your phone? I wanna call my parents," Arizona said and smiled sweetly.

Callie dug for her phone and passed it to Arizona while she started sketching in her book. None of the girls ever asked her about it again. It became a habit. Arizona dialed the house number and waited for a response. She didn't care if it was too late, her day was so incredible that she had to tell someone. "Hey mom," she said perkily just at the sound of her mother's voice. It's been two weeks and sure she had fun but she missed home as well. "I'm just calling from a friend's phone. Everything is good. Great. Awesome even. Me and my friend won a tennis tournament today and got to shop for snacks and we went bowling later. It was so much fine," she rambled not bothering to take a breath.

A laugh by Arizona's mother was heard through the phone. It made Arizona smile. "Can you tell dad I miss him?" She waited for the response and her dad picked up the second phone in the house so this way she was talking to both of her parents and her dad had many questions. "It's awesome dad. And I already made friends. I bet Timmy isn't having this much fun." She blushed when she was asked about her bedtime. "Well sir, I won a tennis tournament today and this is my award," Arizona replied, her authority issues getting the best of her. "Okay. Goodnight and say hi to Tim. Night mom. Night dad." Tim's camp only lasted for 10 days while Arizona's camp was for three whole weeks and Arizona was loving every bit of it so far. She hung up and passed the phone back to Callie with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you."

Callie giggled. Arizona's smile was almost face eating. "You're welcome." She didn't want to admit it but Arizona was really cute. In the morning, while playing tennis, during dinner, when she talked.. Pretty much through the whole day.

Cristina sighed heavily as she turned on her side. "Wanna play truth or dare?" She wasn't feeling so tired anymore.

Meredith nodded and turned on her flashlight as a confirmation. Arizona and Callie still had their turned on and Cristina left hers turned off to make sure there wasn't too much light in the cabin. They didn't want to risk being seen.

"Mer you start," Cristina said and turned around so she was laying on her stomach and her head was where her feet usually were.

Meredith cleared her throat. "Do I just call someone out or do I ask a question and everyone has to answer it excluding me?" The girls nodded so Meredith just assumed it was the latter. "Have you had your first kiss and if yes, who?"

"I kissed a nerdy guy so he would let me copy his homework," Cristina said and scrunched her nose in disgust. It wasn't a good kiss but how would she know when she only had one so far? Beside first kisses are suppose to suck.

Arizona blushed. "I haven't gotten it, yet." Manly because her brother was always watching her but mostly because she didn't find boys kissable. Well at least not the boys she knew.

"Same," Callie said quickly. She was the oldest and she felt embarrassed by not having her first kiss yet.

"My turn," Cristina said. "Tell me a secret." It wasn't truth or dare, it was a demand. The girls wanted to protest but didn't bother. That was just the way Cristina was.

Arizona thought about it. She couldn't come up with anything. But then she remembered. "I used to sit on the roof of the house and pretend to be Wendy, waiting for Peter Pan." She blushed slightly as she admitted it. She actually believed that Peter would come get her.

"I have a sketch of all of you in my book," Callie admitted. She wasn't going to show it but she did confess it. She liked Arizona's the best. She only had a pencil so they weren't colored but she could still picture her blue eyes on the sketch.

Meredith squinted on one eyes as she tried to remember a secret. "My mom's a surgeon." It wasn't a secret, really. But the girls didn't know that yet.

"That's so awesome," Cristina said in awe. She was all in for splattered blood and guts.

"Truth or date?" Arizona asked. She was hoping someone would pick up dare. The truth wasn't as thrilling.

"Dare," the rest of girls replied in unison.

Arizona sighed in relief. "I want all of you to run down the lake and jump in the water wearing nothing but your underwear." She smirked proudly to herself.

Callie could see the blonde's eyes shining from pure mischief. She was a Torres and a Torres never turned down a dare. Cristina was already in her underwear and bra waiting at the door to ran to the lake. Callie yanked down her pajama shorts and t-shirt and Meredith did the same. Arizona giggled and grabbed a flashlight so that she could see better. Cristina opened the door and they started running towards the lake. It was so late that not even counselors were up anymore. Callie jumped in first and squealed as the cold water hit her body. Cristina pushed in Meredith and jumped in a cannon ball style. Arizona was laughing so hard that she had sit down to stop herself from laughing.

Callie climbed out of the lake and walked around Arizona. "The dare isn't completed unless all of us are in the lake." she said with a playful grin.

Arizona giggled and placed down the flashlight so it was turned to the lake. She stepped back and then sprinted down the deck and jumped in the lake. She wasn't worried this time. No one was here to judge her and she felt safe.

Callie dived in the water once again. They stood in the lake. "So did we complete the dare?" Meredith asked as she wiped some of the water away from her face.

"I don't know," said Arizona teasingly. Cristina shot her a sharp glare and she had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Okay fine. You guys completed the dare."

They decided to stay in the lake for a little longer. They could worry about being caught another time. They all had an amazing day and Arizona loved celebrating good days.

"Is anyone at the lake?" they heard a voice say. Arizona immediately jumped out of the lake and grabbed the flashlight, turning it off. Callie, Cristina and Meredith got out of the lake as well. The voice was luckily coming from another side so they could easily run to the cabin and not be seen. Once safe inside of their cabin they released their breaths.

"That was intense," Meredith said, breathing heavily from the run and holding in her breath.

Arizona placed down her flashlight and laughed as they were all leaving wet footprints wherever they stepped. So another round of showers and changing in their dry pajamas followed and they settled in the bed, now feeling exhausted. "Night," she said to her friends and turned on her side. She got quiet 'good night's back and they easily fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am genuinely very proud of this chapter and I hope you will love reading it as much as I loved writing it. Also this story will be 10 chapters max well unless you tell me otherwise ;D

* * *

Arizona frowned as she looked around the dining room. It was dinner time and she had soccer activity so her and Callie were separated and now she couldn't find her anywhere. She ate dinner in silence, hoping Callie would pop somewhere in the middle of it. The after dinner activities were canceled because the swimmers were having a competition and she knew Callie wanted to be apart of it. So maybe she was at the like.

"Vanessa have you seen Callie?" she asked their counselor. Someone should know where Callie was right?

Vanessa nodded. "Haven't Callie told you? She's not feeling well so she's at the cabin. She might be asleep so don't wake her."

Arizona sprinted to the cabin. Callie was sick and no one told her? When did that happen anyway? She gently opened the cabin door in case Callie really was asleep and walked in. Callie was in her bed, covered up to her neck with a soft blanket. "Callie?"

The brunette opened her eyes and looked at Arizona's worried blue orbs. "Hey," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

Arizona walked closer and sat on her own bed. She was swinging her legs back and front. "Vanessa told me you're sick. What's wrong? Will they send you home?"

Callie sighed. "My head hurts and my stomach feels like it wants me to throw up. Vanessa said that she'll wait for another day before she would contact my parents. I don't have a fever so it's not likely to be contagious." She paused and looked sadly at Arizona. "I'm gonna miss the swimming competition though."

"I'm really sorry," Arizona said. She was feeling guilty even if it wasn't her fault. "Do you want me to stay here? I bet Vanessa would let me."

Callie shook her head. "I don't want you to get sick in case this is contagious."

Arizona frowned. She wanted to stay with Callie. Beside she wasn't in the mood to watch people swim if her friend was laying in bed, sick. "I still got some chocolate milk from that time we went to the store if you want."

Callie managed to smile at Arizona's request. The little blonde was doing anything possible that would make her feel better. "Thank you but I don't think my stomach would like that." Her sketch book was laying over the blanket. She's been here since the morning and had nothing else to do then sketch.

"Can I see it?" Arizona asked shyly. Callie never let anyone see her sketches and she was really hoping she would be the first one to see them. She could tell the way Callie was always concentrated while drawing that they must be amazing.

Callie hesitantly nodded and watched Arizona pick the book up. She was feeling insecure. Sure, her parents always told her how good she was but parents always compliment their children. Maybe they didn't mean it.

Arizona opened the book and slowly turned paper by paper her jaw dropping more with each paper she turned. The sketches were amazing. "Callie, this is really good." She loved the lion sketch. "I love the lion." Her fingers gently grazed the drawing afraid she might destroy it but it looked so real she had to touch it. Callie just blushed and stayed quiet. Arizona came upon another sketch she immediately fell in love with. It was Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Even without colors it was easy to recognize it. "Is this Ariel?" she asked and turned the book so Callie could see which one she meant.

"Yes," Callie said with a smile. "My sister's name is Aria and she thinks she has some super connection with Ariel. I drew this for her."

Arizona smiled widely. "It's beautiful. All of them are." She locked her eyes with Callie's to make sure that the Latina knew she meant every word she said. Arizona turned another page and gasped. It was a sketch of her. Curly her, dimpled smile and sparkling eyes. "Is this...?" She couldn't even finish the question.

Callie blushed. "Uhm yeah." She forgot about that sketch. And it wasn't the only one she had of Arizona. Now she felt embarrassed because she didn't want to make herself look like a stalker.

"I love it," Arizona said. It looked really so much like her and she was amazed. She turned the page and found another sketch of herself. It was the second week when it rained. She was wearing a hoodie over her head and that's exactly what the sketch pictured. "I wish I knew how to draw. This really is amazing." She was impressed and Callie didn't even try. Nothing more than a pencil was used for the sketches.

"Thank you," said Callie honestly. "Uhm can you not tell Mer and Cris though? I'm sure Meredith wouldn't care but you know how Cristina gets."

Arizona nodded. "I promise," she said with a smile and turned a few more pages in the book before she handed it back to Callie. "You have nothing to worry about though. You're really talented." She shot Callie another smile.

Callie didn't know how to respond to the compliments. "Thank you," was all she said and smiled too. She was feeling much better now. But she knew Vanessa wouldn't let her enter the swimming competition.

"I'm really sorry that you can't go swimming," Arizona said. "I know how much you were looking forward to." And it was true. Callie spent every moment possible in the lake and was working on her swimming speed. Arizona was playing her coach, always wearing shorts, an upper part of track suit and holding a stop-watch. And she was running along the beach of the lake while Callie was swimming. It was like those scenes she saw in the movies.

"Hopefully I won't miss the hiking," Callie said playfully. Arizona couldn't shut up about how much she couldn't wait to spend the night in a tent somewhere in the forest. Callie didn't get the enthusiasm especially since she wasn't a fan of walking for long distances but Arizona was so excited that it was almost contagious.

Arizona smiled cheekily. "I'll make sure you won't." And then she came up with an idea. Amazing idea. And it was a surprise for Callie. "I hope you feel better soon. I'm gonna go but I'll be back. I promise."

Callie frowned. She thoughts Arizona wanted to stay with here. Vanessa wouldn't mind. "Oh ok. Well I'll be here, laying in the bed."

Arizona felt almost guilty when she heard the disappointment in Callie's voice. But she wanted to do something that she was almost 100% sure it would cheer the Latina up. She ran to the deck where Vanessa was sitting among with other counselors. "I want to sign up for the swimming competition," she said with a smile.

Vanessa turned her head to the little blonde. "Are you sure?" She remembered the almost drowning like it was yesterday and she learned that Arizona wasn't very fond of swimming.

"Yeah," Arizona said and then continued with her explaining. "I know Callie wanted to go and she's been preparing for this for a whole week but now she's sick and I want to do it for her. I know I won't win but I can try right?"

Vanessa was amazed. This little girl was ready to step out of her comfort zone for her friend that she didn't know for longer than two weeks. She loved seeing that. "Okay. But warm up before hitting the water. And don't forget sun screen."

Arizona nodded and took off. Now she needed some help. Cristina would help her. "Hey Cris," she said sweetly. "Can you help me with something?"

Cristina hummed as she thought about it. "Depends on what."

"You know how there's this swimming thing going on and Callie wanted to do it but now she's sick and I was hoping you could help me with swimming. I know you're good and you're really fast. I don't need to win just don't let me be the last," Arizona pleaded. A Robbins never loses.

Cristina almost got sick from the mushy reason behind why Arizona wanted to go swimming. "Okay fine. But we have to be quick." Arizona grinned and took down her shorts and tank top. She was already wearing swimsuit under it. "It starts with a jump in the lake and as much as you own the cannon ball style you have to dive in. It has to be quick."

Arizona frowned. She didn't do diving. "Uhm can you teach me how?"

Cristina groaned. "This is gonna take forever," she mumbled under her breath. She stepped on the edge of the deck and bent down so her fingers were touching the wooden edge of the deck. "Bend down like this," she instructed. Arizona did as she was told. Cristina moved her hands so they were no longer touching the wood and were now above water. "Okay, now step closer." Arizona made two steps, still bent down. "Now push your upper part in the water and make sure your legs are following you."

Arizona pushed herself in the water. It felt strange when she wasn't holding her nose. When she came to the surface she realized she came pretty far without having to swim. It was a good start. "Thank you," she said as she climbed back on the deck.

"Well you're not nearly as good as me but it was a good shot," Cristina commented and rolled her eyes. "Remember to swim in freestyle stroke and not do the slow frog one."

Arizona laughed. "I got this coach Cristina," she said teasingly. She was ready now she just needed to do some stretch exercises and make sure not to get too tired. "And please don't tell Callie about this."

The start was announced and all the swimmers gathered around the deck. They were going to swim in groups. Each group had five swimmers. That's as much as people they could fit on the deck. All that mattered was the time. Arizona was in the second group so she was able to see five swimmers go before her. Apart of her was grateful but the other part of her was under a lot of pressure. She was fidgeting as she watched them swim. They were fast. Too fast, she thought. They had to swim to the other side where the slides were, there was a counselor there to make sure they all actually got there and no one cheated, and then back to the deck.

Arizona took a deep breath and started getting ready. The second the first swimmer touches the sand a new group dives in. And it was only a matter of seconds before that would happen. She got in the position Cristina taught her and dived when the whistle announced it. She didn't wait to get back on the surface, she took off and swam. When she swam on the other side with Callie it took her forever. This time she taught she got there really fast. She didn't bother looking around her, afraid that she would see someone ahead of her and panicked. So she simply touched the deck on the other side by the slides and turned around. It wasn't a turn that she saw on TV. It was a turn where she simply turned her back while making sure her feet didn't touch the ground. And she swam again. Arm through the water followed by another arm. She breathed only after every third stroke. She wanted to do this for Callie. Her eyes were closed through most of the part of the swimming but when she heard people cheering she opened them to see how far she was. She was almost there. Just ten more seconds. Nine. Shit. Someone else swam pass her. Arizona laughed in her head and pushed through the water. She swam harder than she has ever had. Four. Three. Two.. She was on the beach. The last part was 10 meters of running. She was feeling tired but that was the last thought on her mind. She ran for her life. She was good at running. She enjoyed running. So this short distance shouldn't feel this long. She passed the sign and her tiny body fell on the ground. Arizona was taking deep breaths. She heard the whistle blow which meant she was the first. At least she won in her group.

Her eyes were closed but she could still tell someone was hovering over her when it seemed pitch dark. Her blue eyes opened. "You okay?" Alex asked her. He was the one that almost passed her. "You're one hell of a swimmer. I'm surprised at how you panicked that day. Sorry about that." He stuck his hand out and Arizona took it. He pulled her on her feet.

"Thanks," Arizona said brushing the sand away. "I had an amazing teacher. I'm actually doing this for a friend of mine."

Alex nodded. "Callie right?" Arizona smiled. "You two seem really close. Did you know her before or something?"

"No," Arizona said and giggled. It felt like she did. "But she's my best friend." Alex pulled Arizona away from the finish line. The new group was far from finishing but she was still on their way.

"That's cool," Alex said. He saw his friends looking his way. "I'll see you around." He walked away and Arizona shrugged to herself.

She spotted Cristina and Meredith and ran towards them. How she still had the energy was beyond her. "How did I do?" she asked in her usual, perky voice. She was feeling proud of herself.

"That was amazing," Meredith said and smiled. She high fived her. Arizona almost drowned once and now she was the best in her group.

Cristina just waved her hand. "It wasn't bad but it wasn't that good." Arizona was still grinning at her. "Okay, I guess it was pretty amazing. Great job Blondie."

There were seven groups so Arizona still had a lot of waiting to do before the winner would be announced. She walked to the dining room where she poured herself a glass of orange juice from the juice machine. She didn't want to see Callie until she knew what her result was. And while she was there she also grabbed a banana. She needed to get some of the energy back.

She walked back to the deck after she was done eating and drinking. She picked up her clothes and walked to the bench. Arizona sat on the bench and a few minutes later Teddy sat down next to her. "Hey. You did a really good job with swimming today. You were really fast. You even beat Karev. And I've seen him swim before," she complimented and smiled.

"Thank you," Arizona said grinning. She loved being complimented. Her mom would say she was being vein but her dad would say that people simply shouldn't deny the truth. "You didn't swim?" she asked as she noticed Teddy's outfit.

Teddy shook her head. "I don't do swimming. It usually leads to me getting a cramp or something. Plus I don't do well under pressure."

"My dad's a Marine," Arizona said. "I was born under pressure," she said and giggled. "I was set to be born on August 10th at around noon but I was born on August 9th at 10 pm. My dad almost had a meltdown when I came too soon. Ever since that I hear the story on my birthday about how I always did things at my own time." Arizona didn't really know why she shared that with Teddy.

Teddy laughed. "That's really funny. It sounds like you have a great family." Not that her family was bad. It was a typical American family. There was nothing excited about that. But having a Marine as a dad? That's exciting.

"Eh, they're not bad," Arizona said with a smile. She chatted with Teddy until there was an announcement that the swimming results were in. She jumped up from the bench and now that her bikini was dry she quickly as possible placed clothes over the bikini and ran to the results. They were placed on the announcement board where everyone could see it. She didn't want people to see how bad she was. And she couldn't see anyway since she was short and there was a large crowd of tall boys standing around the board.

She pushed her small body through them and stepped on her tip-toes. She started from the bottom to the top. She couldn't see her name anywhere. She reached the very top of the list and her jaw dropped. She didn't win. But she was second. Arizona Robbins was SECOND on a swimming competition. She almost squealed with delight. She wanted nothing more than to run to the cabin and tell Callie but she couldn't do that just yet.

"I'm sure now, that everyone saw the results the top three can come stand here," the leading counselor of the swimming competition said through the megaphone. Arizona happily obeyed and ran to the winner's stand. A really tall boy stood on number 1. He probably won because his arms and legs are so long, Arizona thought. She proudly stepped on the second place step. She received a medal. Her dad would be so proud. Alex was third and even though he enjoyed winning he was still proud to be at least standing there. Then the picture of the best three swimmers followed and Arizona did her biggest dimpled smile she managed while holding on her silver medal.

Then Arizona ran to the cabin. She frowned when she saw Callie was asleep but she thought this was worth waking her up for. So Arizona did. She gently shook the Latina and watched her waking up. She hid the medal under her tank top so only the strings of it were seen. "Callie," she said quietly but still excitedly.

Callie rubbed her eyes. She was feeling much better. Her headache was gone completely and her stomach wasn't bothering her anymore. She also felt well rested. "Arizona?" she asked and sat up. Arizona was smiling widely.

"I have a surprise for you," the blonde blurted out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I know how excited you were for the competition and now you got sick so I went swimming for you."

Callie gaped. "You did that for me?"

Arizona proudly nodded. "I did and I realized that I actually really like swimming. And Cristina helped me with diving so I didn't look like a complete moron jumping in the water. And you're not gonna believe this but.. I mean i didn't win but I was second. Second, Callie." Arizona jumped up in one place.

Callie bolted from the bed and hugged Arizona. "That's really amazing. Arizona I'm so proud of you. And thank you for doing it for me."

Arizona shrugged like it was nothing. "Close your eyes." Callie was hesitant but eventually closed her eyes. Arizona took off her silver medal and placed it over Callie's head. "I know it's not gold which you would probably get but it's something. You can have it."

Callie looked down at the silver medal. It was shining with pride. Almost like Arizona did. She couldn't help herself and leaned over to gently kiss the blonde's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and pulled back.

Arizona immediately blushed and went wide eyed. She could feel her cheeks burning and now really wasn't the time to get embarrassed. But she was also feeling giddy. She never felt like this before and all Callie did was kiss her cheek. She was flushing even more just from the thought of her soft lips on her cheeks.

Callie grinned at how red Arizona got. It was really cute. She really wanted to reach out and touch the blushed cheek but that would be creepy right? Girls don't do that to other girls? "Seriously, thank you. This made my day so much better."

Arizona cleared her throat. "I'm glad it did."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For some reason it took me forever to finish this. BUT HERE IT IS :D

* * *

Arizona was feeling excited long before she had to be up. It was hiking day. Which meant seeing beautiful nature and sleeping in a tent during the night. She thought of everything long before she had to go to sleep. Her outfit, her hairstyle, what she was going to have with her. And now she couldn't sleep anymore but luckily it didn't take long before the wake up call was announced through the speakers.

Arizona was the first one up. Meredith was soon following her but Cristina and Callie barely budged. Arizona knew it was like this every morning but she was too excited to let them lay in bed any longer. She hopped on Callie's bed and started jumping. "Wake up, wake up," she said cheerfully.

Callie yanked Arizona's ankle to stop her from jumping which made Arizona lose balance and she stumbled over Callie's body and fell down. Luckily she fell on top of the Latina and not hit her head on the floor. "I hope the bear eats you tonight," Callie said and yawned. Arizona grinned and climbed over Callie to get back on the floor.

"It's hiking day. Come on," she said and tried to encourage them. Callie pulled the covers away from her body but was still laying down and Cristina hasn't moved an inch. Arizona roughly shook her and smiled innocently when Cristina grumpily opened her eyes.

Vanessa opened the cabin door and let morning air in. It was fresh but it wasn't cold. "Morning girls." She laughed at excited Arizona, two grumpy brunettes and Meredith who was sleepily walking from the bathroom. "As you know, today is hiking trip. So make sure you pack an extra warm clothes. Tents will be given to you after breakfast. And no need to stress out. It will be fun."

Callie sat up and ran her hand through her thick hair. It would take her a while to get all the knots out, she thought. Arizona was almost ready. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. Her hair was already done and pulled into two ponytails. Callie dragged herself to the bathroom.

Arizona anxiously looked at her watch. "Hurry up," she said and waved her hands. Why was everyone being so lazy? She was ready to leave.

"You need to calm your tits," Cristina said in irritated tone. The blonde was just too hyper for her especially at this early hour.

Arizona blushed and sat down on her bed. She was swinging her legs while she waited for everyone else to get ready. Eventually they were all dressed and since Arizona was putting pressure on them they still had a few minutes to spare.

"I don't understand the whole fuss about the hiking," Meredith said as she tied her hoodie around her waist.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Because it's like a challenge. You go to a foreign place and you spend the night outside in a tent. It's exciting. And there will be bonfire and marshmallows and all that amazing camping stuff."

Cristina snorted. "Nerd alert," she mumbled under her breath.

Callie laughed and shook her head. Arizona made her feel slightly better about the hiking. She was just so excited about it and it was hard not to get excited as well. Arizona was always spreading the positive and happy energy in their cabin even if it was at a really early hour.

They were called to breakfast and after they were done they gathered around on the square that was the center of the summer camp.

"LISTEN UP CAMPERS," the lead organizer of summer camp called. "Two campers will sleep in one tent. There are 20 campers in each group and there will be two counselors with you. You will have to put together a fire with minimal help, you will receive stronger flashlight because you are going to take a midnight walk. And I'm not trying to scare you but there are creatures in the woods that don't want to see you make it out alive." The campers froze, all wide eyed. If you succesfully make a fire than you will be able to make marshmallows and we have hot dogs on sticks and apples. Now before we go you will need to spray yourself to protect your body from insects in the woods. I recommend to leave your electronic devices back here. And some extra warm clothes would be great as well. Now get ready campers."

The girls went to their cabin and prepared their backpacks. Arizona even took her folded umbrella with her, just in case it would rain, like her dad taught her. Always be ready for everything soldier, she could hear her dad's voice in her head.

"So me and Mer and you and Cal right?" Cristina asked. She wouldn't mind staying with Callie but Arizona was just too perky for her taste. And she found out that Meredith was also similar to her and that's why she chose Meredith.

Arizona nodded. "Yup," she also added her mouth making a pop noise when she said the letter p. She looked through her backpack. Flashlight? Check. Extra sweater? Check. PSP console that she stole from her brother? Check. Umbrella? Check. Notebook and pencil? Check. Band aids? Check. She had everything and more. "Can we go?" she asked and put the backpack on her back.

Callie laughed as she placed her sketch book with a pencil in her backpack. She might won't use it but she felt better if she knew it was with her. Arizona sat down on her bed and placed her hands under her legs moving side to side and hitting Callie's shoulder with hers every once in a while. Callie playfully pushed her. "What is so great about walking somewhere for a long time and then sleeping on the ground?" she asked curiously.

"Feel you," Cristina commented and stole a bag of chips left in Arizona's and Callie's closet. She stuffed the bag in her backpack.

Arizona jumped on her feet. "Because it just is. How can you guys not be excited about it?" She's been waiting for weeks for this trip.

"We'll pretend if it will make you feel better," Meredith said with a shrug. At first the girls were really surprised by her sassiness but by now they got used to it.

Callie closed her backpack and smiled. "I've got everything."

Arizona jumped up and walked to the door. "Can we go now then?" Her hand was already on the doors and she was ready to push them open in less than a second.

"You do realize that the trip depends on the first person that grabs their tent but on the last person? We won't leave just because you're excited so just chill," Cristina said as she only just started packing her backpack.

Arizona huffed and pouted. Cristina didn't even take a second look at her face so she turned to Callie, hoping the Latina would defend her. "I'm sorry but she's right," Callie said trying to hide her own smile.

Arizona crossed her hands over her chest and sat down. She was quiet until they were announced to gather around and get their tents. Callie bumped her hip with Arizona. "I'm sorry," she said hoping that Arizona wasn't upset with all of them.

"It's cool," Arizona said but she sounded much less cheerful than she did before she was told to calm down.

Callie tickled Arizona's side knowing the blonde was incredibly ticklish there and smiled when she finally got the laugh she wanted. "It's hiking. You love hiking. And we're gonna try and love it for you."

Arizona now grinned, her bad mood long forgotten. "Thanks." The tent they had was basically in two parts so each had to carry something. They started the hike and went through the forest first. The colors were beautiful and so were the flowers. Arizona bent down and picked one. "For you," she said cheekily and handed it to Callie.

Callie smiled almost shyly and sniffed the beautiful purple flower. Purple was also her favorite color. "Thanks." She's never received a flower before from anyone except her dad. He always gave her and her mom a bouquet of beautiful flowers on special days.

Arizona just shrugged as if it was nothing. Callie pulled out her black music player and offered her one of the headphones. She smiled and put it in her ear. She didn't know what Callie's music taste seemed like but soon realized it was much like her own. "I love this song," she said with a smile.

Callie looked at the title even if she knew the song so well. She loved the song as well. "Really? It's my favorite." Single Ladies by Beyonce was her jamming song.

Arizona grinned and in a moment of courage she reached her hand out and grabbed Callie's. She's never held hands before. Not like this. Their fingers were laced together and Arizona's heart was beating so hard that she could hear it pound even in her head. A rush of heat flew to her cheeks and she just stared at the ground, watching where she was going.

Callie was feeling pretty much the same. They didn't stop walking but she couldn't focus on anything except Arizona. She was having trouble breathing and they haven't even got to the hill yet. Her hand was clammy from the way Arizona was holding it and her knees got weaker. She didn't dare to say anything and she didn't want to pull her hand away because she was scared Arizona would get embarrassed. And she liked holding it.

They started walking up the hill but it was much more fun than the campers thought because of the beautiful nature and jokes and songs they sang on their way. Eventually Arizona had to pull her hand away because she saw a tree brand and she really wanted to swing on it. She jumped up and swing her legs a few times before jumping down. She grinned proudly.

"You're weird," Callie said as she laughed at the show Arizona just gave everyone that was walking behind them. Arizona frowned so Callie quickly added more. "Good weird though."

They got through one hill and then stopped by a little waterfall so the campers could catch a break and drink and eat for a few minutes if they had to. "Where are you going?" Callie asked the blonde who just couldn't stop moving.

"I don't know," Arizona replied and continued to walk around with Callie following her. "Do you still hate hiking?" she asked as they stopped right in front of the waterfall. She bent down and ran her hand through the slow water flow.

Callie sat down with her legs crossed right next to Arizona. "It's okay I guess. Not jumping from joy but it's fun." She put her music player in her backpack. Arizona smiled mischievously at her. "What?" Callie asked through a laughter.

Arizona splashed some water at her making Callie gasp. Callie gave her a look that said 'it's on' and splashed her back. Arizona giggled and splashed Callie some more. They kept going until their t-shirts were soaking wet. "Okay, okay you win," Arizona said raising her hands in surrender when Callie had her hands filled with water.

"Those are my favorite words," Callie replied and threw her hair over her shoulder in a joke. "Come on, we better go back." They had to find their group before they would leave without them.

They were lucky enough because their groups was already starting to walk away so they ran to catch up. For the next 3 hours they were walking through the forests, up the hill and even a little bit on the concrete road and then through the forest again. They got to the camp and campers were already starving and some even tired.

Arizona and Callie tried to figure out how to put a tent together. "Hey Mer how did you do that?" Meredith already put the tent together while Cristina was just watching her.

"It's easy actually," Meredith said and helped them with the tent. Soon it was standing up as well. Callie and Arizona threw their backpacks inside of the tent and sat down on the grass in front of it. The campers still had to make a fire and no one felt like doing it yet.

Vanessa saw the girls sitting on the grass by their tents and leaning on each other while yawning. "Come on girls. Just pick a few branches and bring them to the middle. That's all you have to do."

Cristina mumbled something but stood up, all of them following her. They started picking up small branches that were on the ground. Cristina and Meredith went to one side while Callie and Arizona went on the other side. Arizona had so many branches in her hands that she could barely see where she was walking. So she tripped.

Callie heard a loud noise of someone falling and a groan of pain. "Arizona?" She turned around to see the blonde laying on her back on the ground while holding her elbow. She quickly ran to her and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Arizona didn't want to cry but it really hurt. "I'm... fine," she choked out and closed her eyes. Callie hovered over her and gently bent and stretched her arm to see if anything was broken.

"I don't think it's broken," Callie said almost whispering.

Arizona just nodded. "It hurts though," she said and finally opened her eyes. She looked over at her elbow. It was bleeding. "That's gonna be an ugly scar," she tried to joke even as she felt tears burning in her eyes.

"It's gonna be beautiful. Like you." After she said those words Callie's eyes widened. Crap. She didn't meant to say that. Her cheeks flushed but she helped Arizona sit up. She hoped that Arizona would just ignore what she said.

Arizona didn't know what to say. She giggled nervously. Judging by the wide eyes and pink cheeks on Callie's face she figured that Callie didn't mean to say it. "Thank you," she said trying to get rid off the awkward silence.

Callie smiled insecurely. "Uhm do you feel ok enough to stand up?"

Arizona glanced down to see that her elbow was still bleeding. It started stinging as well and her knee hurt too but she couldn't see through her sweatpants. "Sure." Callie helped her up and they both stumbled from the lack of balance.

"Just lean on me," Callie said and helped Arizona half hopped half back to their tent. Arizona sat down and rolled her sweatpants on the leg where her knee hurt. It didn't look as bad as her elbow. Callie winced in sympathy.

Arizona sighed. Thank god she listened to dad's advice and took the bandages. "I have bandages in the pocket on the front," she said to Callie.

The Latina took them out and looked at the elbow. The knee didn't need a bandage because it was just scratched and it wasn't bleeding. "We should wash it first," she said.

"Just put it on," Arizona argued. It hurt and water would just make it worse.

"Well then at least I should wipe the blood away. I can't put a bandage over that," Callie argued back. She hurt herself enough times to know the routine.

Arizona huffed. "Fine." Callie took a tissue and handed it to Arizona, knowing that it would stress her less if she was the one doing it. After Arizona was done Callie placed a bandage over.

"There, done."

Cristina entered their tent. "The fire is going on. We can make marshmallows." If there was one thing she was excited about during camping were marshmallows on a stick. She lived for those.

Arizona and Callie walked outside. Arizona was limping a little but it was bearable. They sat around the fire that was starting to grow and sticks for marshmallows were handed around. Callie roasted two marshmallows and passed one stick to Arizona since her arm was still hurting. She gave her a smug grin as she passed her the stick.

Arizona blushed slightly. She wasn't really sure why herself. Maybe it was the way Callie's eyes sparkled and her teeth shined when she smiled. She blew in the marshmallow to cool it down and put it in her mouth. It melted almost immediately and Arizona loved the feeling. "Can I have more?" she requested shyly. She would have made it herself but it tasted much better when someone else did it for her.

Callie rolled her eyes and roasted another marshmallow for Arizona. It wasn't dark outside yet but the sun was going down slowly. Of course the marshmallows weren't the only thing they would be eating because counselors were preparing hot dogs on sticks and other tasty food that the campers were able to roast by themselves.

"Campers prepare your tents for sleep because you won't be able to do that one it's pitched dark," Vanessa said and tried to make the campers move. The lazily went to their tents and moved their sleeping bags and got them ready.

Callie yawned. "I'm tired," she said.

Arizona giggled. "I'm not." But then a yawn escaped her mouth. Callie raised her eyebrows. "Yawns are contagious." They were laying on their sleeping bags, facing each other. Arizona's eyes moved to Callie's lips. She didn't know why. She didn't know what she was feeling. "Do you ever think about it?" she asked.

"Think about what?" Callie didn't know what Arizona was talking about.

Arizona blushed before she even said it. "Kissing someone."

Callie shrugged. She never had a need to get a boyfriend or kiss any of the boys she knew. But now that Arizona asked her she wasn't sure. She wanted to have her first kiss. It was embarrassing to be a 13 year old and not have their kiss yet. "Do you?"

"Mhm," Arizona replied. "Do you want to?" She didn't how to say it but she really wanted to kiss. But not just anyone. She wanted to kiss Callie. She was feeling embarrassed when she thought about it that way. She heard people talk that it was unnatural to want to kiss someone the same gender.

Callie wasn't sure what Arizona was referring to. "You mean kiss?" Arizona nodded and then turned her head away. "Like... with you?" she whispered as it was the biggest secret they could have.

"I don't know," Arizona replied in a high pitched voice. She was so bad at lying. She decided that staring at the top of the tent seemed like the best idea at the time.

Callie had other plans. Plans that were against the rules in which she was raised with. But sometimes you just have to do what your heart wants you to do right? "Arizona," she said. Arizona turned her head and looked at Callie. Their eyes were moving from their lips back to each other's eyes. Callie didn't know what to do. But what she did now was that the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She leaned in and placed her lips over Arizona's. Her eyes were still opened and so were Arizona's. They pulled away a second later with bright blushes covering their cheeks. "How was that?" Callie asked nervously. What if she was a bad kisser?

Arizona shrugged with a playful smile. "I would say awesome but I have nothing else to compare this kiss to."

Callie giggled. She leaned down for another kiss. This time her eyes closed on it's own. It felt strange. Good strange. Arizona's lips were soft and warm. Arizona still tasted sweet like marshmallows.

Arizona shivered and she wasn't even cold. Her eyes closed as well. She could die happy. It didn't last lost. And it probably didn't look like those kissed she has seen in the movies. Callie pulled away making her pout. Arizona had to turn on her stomach to hide her blushing face and the smile she couldn't wipe off her face.

"Was that better?" Callie asked playing with her own fingers.

Arizona just nodded, still facing the ground. She needed a few minutes to calm down her racing heart. Her peaceful moment was interrupted by the announcement of food. She stood up, blushing furiously every time she looked at Callie.

Callie felt the same way. "Let's go." She reached out her hand and Arizona gladly took it.

* * *

A/N: **IT'S ALWAYS HARD TO WRITE FIRST KISS SCENE AND THIS WAS EVEN HARDER BECAUSE IT WAS LITERALLY THEIR FIRST KISS. I hope I did a good job and did it as innocently as possible. So yeah there it was. Their first kiss.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some of you asked why can't they be older. Now don't you worry, don't you worry child. See I've got a plan for them. They'll get older, just no rush. ;) Okay about

* * *

It was the last day of three week summer camp and everyone was feeling a little bit sad. They didn't have any activities that day, they could spend the whole day doing whatever they wanted to until their parents came and picked them up.

Arizona's heart was aching and she didn't know why she felt this way. She missed home and she wanted to go home to her parents and brother. But if there was one thing she would miss about camp it was Callie. They held hands but they didn't kiss anymore. Arizona was scared she did something wrong. Did Callie change her mind? Was it because she was younger? She was feeling so many different things and it was making her lightheaded.

She was laying on her bed and watched Meredith, Cristina and Callie packing their things. She should be doing that too. Her parents said they would be here right after dinner. Callie was acting normal. She was happily packing her things. Was she happy to leave her? So many negative thought crossed Arizona's 12 year old mind. Geez, no wonder everyone was always telling her to take her time with love. Was this love? What was this? Arizona huffed to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She was jealous. What if Callie would go home and find another girl? Or even a boy.

"Yo, pouty girl aren't you gonna pack your things?" Cristina asked her, bringing Arizona out of her thoughts.

Arizona sat up and slowly started packing her things. She was quiet and that was very unlike her. She sighed heavily every once in a while making Cristina roll her eyes.

Cristina was about to snap after yet another sigh but Meredith stopped her. "Give her a break. Maybe she's just sad about leaving."

"Yeah because going home where the Internet is sounds really bad," Cristina said and shook her head. She didn't get Arizona.

Callie had an idea what was bugging the little blonde. Because she was feeling the same way. Only, she didn't let it show. Because she knew that once her parents pick her up she would go back to Miami and Arizona lived in Seattle.

"Wait, do you have a crush on that Karev boy who almost killed you? Because you two seem to get closer." Cristina wasn't going to stop.

Arizona cringed. Sure her and Alex became friends and they played soccer together but she would never like him... Not the way she liked Callie. "He's just a friend," she said. She knew how lame that excuse sounded but it was the truth.

Cristina laughed and Meredith had to stop her from saying anything else. She was in the good mood now that they were leaving. She would miss camp for like an hour but then she would forget about how fun it was because home is better.

"Done," Callie said with a heavy sigh. They've been slowly packing since last night and she didn't even have that many clothes even if it was for three weeks. She made up her bed and put her suitcase on the bed. It was bittersweet.

Meredith was done with packing and Cristina was almost finished as well. Only Arizona just barely started. Callie had something in mind. "Hey, Arizona want me to show you something?"

Arizona shrugged. "But I'm still not done packing." Was Callie going to tell her that this was all just a mistake? She didn't want to turn around because she felt like she would cry.

"I'll help you later," Callie said trying to sound as positive as possible. Arizona finally turned around but she kept her head low. Callie knew she probably wouldn't get a look until they were out of the cabin. Arizona followed her and stayed quiet. Callie stopped by a large tree that was behind their cabin. She knew they would have enough privacy there. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Was it something she's done?

Arizona nodded. Callie sat down so she followed the lead and sat down as well. "So why did you bring me here?" She looked up and her eyes locked with Callie's. She didn't see any regret which made her sigh with relief.

Callie took something out of her back pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. "I wanted you to have this." She handed it to Arizona and smiled insecurely. It was one of her latest sketches. She couldn't sleep so she drew it.

Arizona unfolded the paper and smiled widely. It was a sketch of what she could guess her and Callie. The brunette was so good that she didn't even need to use colors for Arizona to recognize what she draw. "It's beautiful." The two girls were sitting on a wall, leaning on each other and holding hands. "Thank you," she said honestly with a shy smile. It seemed only fair to give Callie something back. She slipped her favorite bracelet of her wrist and took Callie's hand. She tied it around her wrist.

Callie observed closely as Arizona was tying the braided bracelet around her hand. "But it's your favorite," she said. It was colorful and bright, just like Arizona was most of the time.

"But I can make myself another one. This one's for you. Like friendship bracelets," Arizona replied with a bright smile. She wanted to do something else but she would never dare to take the first step.

Arizona was still holding on Callie's hand and Callie could see the blonde's eyes flickering over her face. She knew Arizona was shy about kissing so she had to make the first step. She lifted Arizona's chin and placed her lips on Arizona's. It was still just a short lingering kiss. Until Arizona found the courage and moved her head on the side like she's seen other kids at school do it. Her hands reached up and cupped Callie's cheeks. Callie pulled away and they both blushed bright pink.

Arizona looked down at the sketch to get her mind of Callie's full, soft lips. She could hear voices in her head that were saying how wrong this was, that Callie was a girl but her heart disagreed. It confused her.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked her insecurely.

Arizona inhaled sharply. "Do you think this is wrong?"

Callie didn't quite get it. "You mean kissing?"

"Girls kissing," Arizona corrected her through a whisper.

Callie shrugged. It was the opposite of how she was raised but she didn't find it wrong. "Did you not like it?"

Arizona blushed. "I did. It's just... I don't know. My mom always said that I shouldn't kiss anyone until I find the right boy. Does that mean that I shouldn't like kissing you?"

Callie was at loss with words. She didn't know how to answer to that. "I think as long as you like it who cares about the rest of the world?" She tried to sound brave but honestly she was scared as well. The bible said a man should never lay down with another man the way he does with a woman and that meant she should never kiss a girl the way she would kiss a boy. But she didn't want to kiss a boy. They were dirty and they smelled and they ate like pigs and then burped at the table.

Arizona didn't want to talk about it anymore. "How about you helping me with packing now?"

Callie stood up and nodded. They went back to the cabin and as she promised she helped Arizona with her things.

"Do you still have anything from the store?" Cristina asked. She was hungry but she wasn't in the mood for some healthy dinner the camp prepared. She wanted unhealthy soda and chips.

Arizona opened the closet and threw some of the clothes away. She had two bags of chips left and half of soda. And a little chocolate bar but she wasn't going to share that. She threw one bag at Cristina. "But you have to share." She passed the soda to Meredith along with paper cups with their names on it.

"To the best summer camp of my life," Meredith said lifting her glass in the air and swaying side to side pretending to be drunk. The girls giggled at her and did the same.

"To making new friends," Callie said with a deeper voice to make it seem like it was a man talking.

Arizona cleared her throat. "To... To drinking," she intentionally slurred and laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

Cristina was the last to propose a toast. "To never seeing you again because you're all annoying," she said as a joke and chunked the whole cup of soda down her throat. They all burst into laughter minutes later. Now that their suitcases were packed they put them in front of the cabin for easier access.

Vanessa walked towards them. "One last meal girls," she said and smiled sadly at them. They were great campers and she would miss them. Girls walked slowly to the dining hall. They sat down on their usual place.

"I hope it's something good since it's our last dinner here," Meredith said and tried to look to see what the waiters were carrying on the plates. She wasn't looking forward to going home and eating cold meals because her mom would be at the hospital.

Cristina turned her head. "Oooh steak. And French fries. There better be ketchup with it." She clapped to herself. She loved French fries.

Arizona was picking on her food and playing with it more than she was actually eating it. She knew that after she finished it meant that her parents would be here and she would have to go home and leave Callie behind.

Callie was done with her dinner and discretely took Arizona's left hand in hers under the table. No one could see them and it calmed Arizona because she actually took a few bites.

They left the dining hall even slower. Arizona could spot her parents's car and her heart fluttered. She saw her brother running towards her and then he lifted her up and spun her around. "Well look at you baby sis," he said proudly. "A tan huh?"

Arizona smacked his shoulder. "Hi, Timmy." She hugged him tightly and sighed happily. She missed him.

Callie walked back to their cabin as she watched Arizona and who she assumed was her older brother because they looked so similar. She knew her dad wouldn't be here for another ten minutes or maybe he won't even come and just send someone instead. Arizona seemed so happy. Her dimples were showing widely.

"Hey Timmy can you give me a minute?" she asked him. She still needed to get her stuff but she also wanted to say goodbye to Callie. Alone. She knew she couldn't kiss her but she could hug her.

Tim grinned. "Sure baby sis," he replied cheekily. He was a handsome 15 year old boy, almost 16 year old and he was turning a lot of heads after him. But girls weren't in his interest. Football and video games were.

Arizona skipped happily to the cabin. Cristina and Meredith were saying goodbye by the lake so Arizona was glad she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. "Your parents aren't here yet?" she asked Callie who was leaning on her suitcase.

"No. They should be here soon though. Was that your brother?" Arizona nodded proudly at her question. "I'm gonna miss you," Callie admitted. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and gave her the biggest hug she was capable of. Callie gladly hugged her back and buried her face in her neck.

"I'm going to miss you to," Arizona replied truthfully. "But you'll be here next year right?" She could feel tears burning in her eyes and this wasn't the time nor place to cry.

"Camper's honor," Callie replied weakly. She was sad to. "You should go. Don't want your parents to wait for much longer." Arizona looked at her sadly. She would stay here until Callie's parents came. "And I can see my dad's car," Callie said and pointed at a fancy black car that has just arrived.

"Oh okay." Arizona hugged her again and then released her. "See you next year," she said as she sniffed slightly.

Callie nodded and smiled. "See you next year."

Arizona grabbed her suitcase and dragged it across the path and through a shortcut over the grass to Tim. He picked up her suitcase. "You made a friend huh?" he asked with a playful smirk. His little sister sucked at making friends.

"I did," Arizona replied sadly. She really wanted to cry.

Tim dropped his arm over Arizona's shoulders. "Don't be sad sis. You'll see her next year right?" It was a challenge to get Arizona to come this year but he had a feeling they wouldn't have that issue next year.

Arizona nodded. "I'll see her next year," she confirmed as they made it to the car.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters but I had to end here you know. So see you guys next year right? Just kidding HAHA. Okay I suck at jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I know this isn't what you guys had in mind when I said time jump and honestly I didn't either but since you wanted a longer story I added a few more chapters with how Arizona struggles about her first love and coming out to her family which is something I haven't read about in fan fictions yet.

* * *

There was one promise that Arizona hasn't kept in her life. She never did return to camp next year because she had to move and in the process she even lost Callie's number. Now, she was suppose to be doing her homework and getting ready but she was staring at a piece of paper. A sketch she was given three years ago. Now at the age of 15, almost 16, she knew a lot more about herself than she did then. But one thing didn't change. Callie was her first love and no one compared to her.

"Hey munchkin, you should be getting ready," Tim said as he proudly tugged on his tie. It was his graduation day. He would be officially done with high school while Arizona has just started.

Arizona glanced at her older brother and smiled. "You look nice, old man." Tim gasped and walked to her bed. Arizona immediately started regretting it because he was tickling her sides. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't catch a breath. "TIM," she squealed and tried to get him away but he was way too strong.

"TIMOTHY," Daniel's stern voice yelled through the house. "STOP TEASING YOUR SISTER AND FINISH GETTING READY. AND ARIZONA GET READY AS WELL."

Arizona pushed Tim away and closed her notebook. Homework was for later. "Get out so I can get ready," she said and pushed him out of her room. There was a few things about her room. She never got attached because she knew it never lasted long enough but she really loved this house. Her room especially. It was painted in white and light orange. Her bed was huge and warm. She had her own TV and her own computer. Until this house she and Tim used to share a room but her parents thought it was time for Arizona to get her own room. Arizona walked to the closet and opened it. Living with a Marin dad meant clothes were always folded neatly and each had it's own spot in the closet.

For her brother's graduation she bought a special dress. It was navy blue. it reached down to her knees and it tied behind her neck. Her hair was naturally curled in a shoulder length. She was glad her skin was clean so she didn't have to apply too much make up, just a little bit foundation, mascara and a lip-gloss. After all it was her brother's graduation and not hers. She put on her blue converse and went in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to wear converse with that beautiful dress honey?" Barbara asked her. She really wished her daughter would wear flats or even heels.

Arizona looked down. She thought it looked good. "I like it mom," she said with a smile. "So when are we going because I'm hungry?" After graduation they already booked a restaurant for dinner.

Barbara glared at her teenage daughter. "It's not gonna be for a while. It's graduation honey."

Arizona huffed and sat down. She was holding on her phone that vibrated which meant she got a message. She slid across the screen and giggled at the message.

"Now is that a boy that makes you smile like that?" Barbara teased her. She was surprised that her daughter always denied having a boyfriend because she was an attractive teenage girl and most of her friends already had boyfriends.

Arizona blushed. "No, mom." The truth was, she was gay. She knew since the moment she had her first kiss but she kept it a secret. At least from her family. Because in that moment a girl was texting her. A girl she had a crush on and they were flirting constantly but none of them dared to make a move.

Barbara looked at her, not believing her. "If you say so."

Since they moved Tim had to finish his high school education at another school in San Francisco where they moved. Arizona hated how cold it was here most of the time but she got used it. This has been the longest time they stayed in the same house since she could remember. "So where are we eating after the graduation?" Arizona asked. She really was hungry.

Barbara laughed while shaking her head. "At that Vega hotel. We might even sleep over there."

Arizona got excited. That was the most expensive hotel in the town. "Seriously? I heard they have games there. Like the machines. Can we play later?" She flashed her mom the most charming smile she managed.

"Slow down Arizona. We haven't even gotten there," she said and kissed the top of Arizona's head before pushing her gently out of her way. Arizona knew how to be annoying when she was bored.

Tim went first because he had to be at his high school earlier than his family but two hours later Arizona and her parents arrived there as well. Arizona was extremely bored. There was nothing for her to do. She listened to the ceremony and maybe checked out a few older girls but that was it. She could hear her stomach growl. She had to admit Tim had a few attractive female classmates. After the ceremony it was picture time.

"Munchkin come here," Tim said waving his hand at his little sister. He was standing next to a girl. "This is my girlfriend Addison Montgomery. Addison this is my little sister Arizona."

Arizona glared at his brother. "Nice to meet you," she then said politely to Addison. She was a beautiful redhead.

Addison smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Does mom know because she's gonna freak?" Arizona asked. She kind of hoped that she didn't know.

"She knows," Tim replied with a wink. "Come on let's take a picture." Tim and Addison stood side by side and Arizona stood by Tim's side slightly in the front and Tim had his arm over her shoulders.

Barbara sniffed. "My children are growing up," she said emotionally and started kissing Tim's face making him scrunch his nose. Barbara even had to lean up because he was taller than her.

"Okay mom," Tim said trying to push her away. He was with his girlfriend and he really didn't want his mom to embarrass her tonight. "So are we going to hotel now?"

Daniel joined his family once he stopped talking to another father. "We are. Is your girlfriend joining us?" He asked looking at Addison. Tim nodded and started walking towards his car while Arizona went with her parents. Finally they were going to do something exciting.

"Honey, you need to fix your dress before you sit down," Barbara said as she tried to brush away the wrinkles on the back of Arizona's dress.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I would have wore jeans and a t-shirt if I could," she said. Her mom almost forced her to buy a dress and picked her this one because it goes well with her eyes. But Arizona didn't care about fashion and what went with her eyes and what not. She liked to be comfortable. They entered the expensive hotel and Arizona could only stare. The lobby was enormous and it looked glorious. "Wow," she whispered.

She followed her parents to the restaurant part. "Sit here," Daniel instructed her and pulled out a chair for her. Arizona sat down and looked around. People in fancy clothes were sat around her. Older men and women that looked so sophisticated. Arizona was in awe.

Arizona picked up the menu but Tim snapped it out of her hands. "Food's already ordered," he explained and laughed at his sister's face. She still had so much to learn.

Arizona sat down lower on her chair. She used to use the menu to get rid off the boredom but now she couldn't do that. "Do you mind if I go to the restroom?" she asked looking at her dad.

"Sure, but be back soon," Daniel answered and watched his daughter walk to the bathroom to make sure she was going in the right direction.

Arizona walked in one of the stalls and checked her phone for any messages. Then she sat there for a little longer to make it seem like she was actually using the bathroom. Then she flushed and went to wash her hands. Even if she didn't use the toilet she was still about to eat and her parents thought her great manners. She pushed the door opened and heard a bump noise which meant she hit someone. She quickly jumped to the person. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I didn't mean to," she apologized quickly.

"No, no, I'm good," the person who was hit said and then caught Arizona's eyes.

When Arizona's gaze stopped on the deep brown eyes her heart skipped a beat. She remembered these eyes from before

"Oh god," the other girl said. She was so shocked. "Do you remember me? I'm Callie. We went to summer camp together like three years ago," she rambled nervously.

Arizona shot her a huge dimpled smile. "Of course I remember you," she said as a blush covered Callie's cheeks. "I'm really sorry about never coming to camp the next year. We had to move again."

"I couldn't go either," Callie said. She was glad Arizona wasn't there waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"My brother's graduation. I thought you said you're from Miami. Did you move?" Arizona asked curiously. They were standing in front of the lady's room now.

Callie smiled sheepishly. "Uhm... My dad runs this place. I came here with him and well I got bored so I was just walking around."

Arizona gasped. If her dad ran this place it meant Callie was loaded with millions. Hell, maybe even with billions. "Oh wao. That's uhm... awesome." She quickly checked out Callie. She was dressed casually. Skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was still gorgeous as ever.

Callie was doing the same with Arizona. The girl has definitely changed in the past years. She grew into an attractive teenager. Her body was still slim but with a slight add of feminines, long legs and stunning blonde curly hair. "So uhm I have to go but I'll see you around," she said with a huge smile.

Arizona nodded excitedly. "Sure." No one of them moved though and Arizona blushed slightly. "Can I hug you?" Callie laughed and opened her arms. The brunette was taller so Arizona had to lean on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. She noticed that Callie smelled amazing as well. After they parted Arizona gave her one last wave. "Bye," she said and turned around. She saw Tim grinning at her. Shit. Did he know? Arizona decided to act casually and sat back down. "I'm sorry it took so long."

Tim glanced at his little sister and then back to his girlfriend. He smirked a little but didn't stay anything.

Arizona ate in silence with her parents. Some of Tim's friends came to the table to congratulate him and they even had cake at the end with a number 4 on it, as in he survived four years of high school.

Arizona tried to eat as slow as possible since everyone around her was doing the same but she was so hungry and she really wanted to know if they are staying at the hotel. "Dad, are we staying here?" she asked casually and shoved another spoon of delicious expensive meal.

"We are Arizona," he replied and remembered something. "Speaking of staying, we have four rooms reserved." Arizona waited for the awkward part where her dad would make Tim and Addison stay in different rooms but what came next surprised her. "Your mom and I have decided that you deserve to have your own room. Are you okay with that?"

Arizona's jaw dropped. Was she okay with that? Freaking yes, she thought. She nodded eagerly with the biggest smile on her face. "Of course I'm okay with that. Ha," she said, rubbing it in Tim's face. She was getting her own hotel room. With her own bathroom. And maybe even a mini fridge. She has always wanted one.

After they finished with food, Daniel popped the champagne open. Arizona wasn't in the mood to watch the adults getting drunk. "Can I go to my room? I think I'm getting a headache." She rubbed her forehead to make herself look sick. She wasn't actually feeling bad. She just wanted to get away.

Barbara looked at her daughter. "Sure baby. Take a pill and lay down." She passed her a card that would get her in the hotel room. "Your room is 252. Feel better."

Arizona stood up from the table and walked to the elevator. The first number always meant the floor and she could easily use the stairs but her parents could still see her and if she used the stairs they would know she was faking it. She was alone in the elevator and the hotel was really quiet as well. She made it to the door in time for her name to be yelled. She turned around and saw Callie. "Hey," she said with a smile.

Callie waved awkwardly. "So uhm do you have anywhere to be or could you join me at the fountain at the back?"

Arizona shrugged. Her mom would definitely come check on her sometime at night. But what the heck. "Sure," she responded. "I didn't know there was a funtain," she said trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah the place is pretty huge," Callie responded. "So you're 15 now huh? Kinda been a while since we last saw each other."

The blonde blushed at the memories. That was the best summer camp of her life. "I'm almost 16. Two months more to go. Well you know what they say. Everything happens for a reason." She flashed the stunning Latina a dazzling smile.

Callie laughed to herself. "Smart ass. How long are you staying?"

"Probably just tonight. But I live around here. How long are you staying?" They were walking the whole time and Arizona hasn't even noticed it until they stopped in front of a fountain. It was beautiful. Especially in the dark night.

Callie sat on the edge. "I don't really know. Depends on my dad. Sometimes we stay here for a day sometimes a week."

"So what have you been doing for the past three years?" Arizona asked as she sat down as well.

Callie shrugged. "Uhm well you know high school, the usual. I started thinking about colleges which is stressful." She paused and took a deep breath. "And I have a girlfriend," she confessed.

Arizona frowned. She tried to keep her face natural but that sentence really stung. It shouldn't, but it did. "What colleges are you thinking about?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible. "Girlfriend? That's great." It came out more bitter than she thought it would.

Callie noticed the change in Arizona's voice but didn't say anything about it. "I want to go to med school later so I'm thinking about colleges that would allow me that. And well yeah, she's great." She cleared her throat. "What about you? Anyone special?"

Arizona shook her head. "No, no one special." She sighed heavily and turned her head up to face the night sky. "Does your family know?" Because she had no idea how to tell her family that she might be different.

Callie laughed. "No. They'd freak. My parents are really catholic so I don't think I will ever tell them."

"But don't you want to get married some day?" Arizona asked, shocked. She wanted her family to know.

"I don't know," Callie replied. "I want to but I know they wouldn't accept me the way I am and they wouldn't want to stand by my side. So are you...?" She asked not wanting to say the word.

Arizona nodded shyly. "Well I haven't had a girlfriend yet but uhm yes, I'm attracted to girls." Because she could never in her life see herself with a boy and be attractive to their hairy legs and unshaved faces. Yikes.

Callie nodded more to herself than to Arizona. "Sounds cool."

"I guess," Arizona replied awkwardly. They sat there some more in silence because none of them knew what to exactly say or how to act around each other. Arizona took a look at her phone. "Oh shit. It's 10 pm. I told my mom that I wasn't feeling well and she's gonna start looking for me soon. Dammit." Arizona jumped on her feet and started running.

"Hey hold on," Callie yelled and ran after her. Arizona was so fast that she could only see blonde hair flowing around and she lost focus just for a second. She ran after her. "Let me walk you to your room so if you get caught I can at least help you out."

Arizona figured that would be a pretty great idea so she waited for Callie. The whole time they were walking back to her room she was nervously playing with her fingers. I guess they were right, he thought You never forget first love. Arizona felr relieved when she noticed her mom hasn't came to check on her yet. "So I'm gonna go," she said.

Callie flashed her a smile. "Okay."

Arizona hasn't moved though. "Another hug?" she asked insecurely. Callie laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Arizona's face was in Callie's soft hair. They pulled away from the hug faster than from the one they shared before. They were closer though. Arizona glanced at Callie, nervously.

Callie's forehead came to rest on the blonde's as she stared in the blue eyes. She found them hypnotizing. The butterflies in her stomach were back stronger than ever. Now that she understood her feelings more it was easier for her to control them but she also didn't want to.

Arizona noticed Callie was leaning in. Her breath hitched. "You.. Uhm.. Girlfriend," she stammered, her brain not working completely.

Callie moved a step back, her hands holding onto Arizona's forearms. "Don't lose my number this time." With one last squeeze on the pale arms she let go and started walking away, leaving Arizona alone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Your reviews make my days! I could be having the worst day ever and not feel like writing but then I read your comments and I get amazing ideas and I feel so much better. Thank you for reviewing. It means A LOT to me. **ALSO do you think I should change the ratings to rated M just in case for later? ;D**

* * *

Arizona seemed a bit down to everyone who truly knew her ever since her brother graduated. Some blamed the fact that Tim was moving away, to go to a college but no one knew the real problem.

Now that summer vacation has started Arizona spent most of her time on the Internet, swimming or hanging out at the near skate park. She loved to watch people do tricks and she even tried skateboarding herself but she only knew how to skate on solid ground without falling.

"Hey baby sis, are you going to the skate park later?" Tim asked his little sister who was currently sprawled on the couch and watching TV.

Arizona shrugged. She checked the wall clock. "Maybe but only if you buy me ice cream," she cheekily replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Me and Addie have a date tonight so I thought we could go shopping. And you could help me pick out something nice," Tim explained. It's not that he was lacking of nice clothes, he just simply felt like nothing old was good enough for his girlfriend.

Arizona rolled her eyes. Tim was such a girl sometimes. "Maybe. Are you planning or something big?" she asked curiously. Tim only went shopping for big occasions.

"Nah, but I feel like doing something nice. Get your butt of the couch and go get changed," Tim ordered.

Arizona looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a tank top and her brother's old black basketball shorts and flip flops. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She thought she looked decent.

"My basketball shorts? Are you sure?" Tim knew something was different about his little sister. He's seen her pretending that everything was fine but obviously something was bothering Arizona and that's another reason why he asked her to come along.

Arizona groaned. "Fine, I'll go get changed in my own shorts." She ended up picking skinny jeans instead. She ran downstairs and grabbed her phone. "There, I'm ready."

Tim laughed and grabbed his car keys. He got a new car for his 17th birthday but he got his driver's license soon after his 16th birthday. "Where do you wanna go?" He was letting Arizona pick because she knew more about shopping than he did.

Arizona grinned. "Walmart."

Tim sighed. He hated Walmart. It was always so busy and he never bought what he came there for. "Fine, but I'm not buying you anything. The Colonel almost killed me the last time I spent hundred bucks on those video games." He only referred to their dad as the Colonel when they got in trouble.

Arizona stayed quiet most of the time. A week after Tim's graduation and she hadn't had the courage to call or text Callie. She promised she would contact her but Callie had a girlfriend. Though they could be just friends. "Dammit," Arizona growled out loud.

Tim glanced at her. "You okay?"

Arizona blushed. She didn't mean to say it out loud. "Yeah, just doing some thinking. So what do you plan on doing for Addison?" She needed to change the subject.

"Just so you know, we're not dropping this conversation," Tim said. He was determined to get to the end with this. "Well she's joining us at Walmart so she'll help me pick the right outfit but I'm taking her out to a fancy dinner and maybe to the movies and then we'll... go to sleep."

Arizona snorted. "And then you're gonna get laid."

Tim already parked the car so he was free to playfully hit Arizona's shoulder with his fist. "It's not like it's a secret."

"Are you telling me that our father, the colonel Daniel Robbins, knows that you have sex and still lets you out of the house?" the blonde asked with raised eyebrows.

Tim left the car and so did Arizona who was still waiting for his response. "Of course he knows Ari. He's not stupid. Beside he doesn't care because I'm already 18 and you still have a long way to go."

Arizona could have laughed. If only he knew. In a way her dad would be happy because he would never have to worry about his innocent little girl getting accidentally pregnant. But Arizona was way over innocence. She has been admiring girl's bodies for over a year now and she realized she wasn't so subtle anymore. "So where is Addison meeting us?"

"I was thinking food first so that way you wouldn't be that much grumpy," Tim replied with a wink. They entered the mall. Tim noticed his girlfriend was waving at them and made his way to her.

Arizona crossed her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes as they kissed. After a minute she cleared her throat simply because she was starting to get annoyed. Addison blushed while Tim looked nothing but proud.

"So food?" he asked his sister and girlfriend.

Arizona walked first, Tim and Addison following her. They let her pick the restaurant. "Burger king? Seriously?" Tim asked. He wanted a good meal not a fast food.

Addison swapped his arm. "Come on. You love Burger king."

After they ate Arizona felt more perky. "So shopping for clothes now?" she asked excitedly. Tim wasn't much in the mood anymore but decided to do it just for the sake of his little sister. Arizona entered one of the stores and started looking around. "Hey Tim do you like?" She raised a leather jacket.

Tim immediately shook his head. "Can you please focus on the clothes that we came here for?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "It's like I have two dads."

Addison raised red boxers with white hearts on them. "What about these Timothy?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Tim glared at her. Addison leaned closer to Arizona. "Not much a shopping fan is he?" she whispered to the blonde.

Arizona snickered. "He hates it." She grabbed a plain white shirt and black jeans. "Yo, try this on," she said and basically pushed the clothes in her brother's arms. Tim grumpily entered the changing room.

Addison took the opportunity to talk with her boyfriend's little sister. Tim told her that the blonde hasn't been herself lately. "You know you can always talk to me right?" She nudged the girl's hip with her own.

Arizona laughed nervously. "Aha," she replied in a tone that was higher than her usual. "Why would you say that?"

"You know if you're feeling some sort of things and you may think that it's wrong or different, you can always tell me because it doesn't actually mean that you're different," Addison said and sat down on the couch by the changing rooms.

Arizona fondled with her hands. "And what would that be? Because I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to sound casual but silently she was cursing at herself because someone knew.

Addison laughed. "Arizona it's okay. And it doesn't really matter. it doesn't change who you are." She sent Arizona a wink and just in time because Tim left the changing room.

He lifted his hands in the air and swirled around. "How does it look?" It wasn't for fancy dinners but it looked good.

Arizona shrugged and picked out another thing. "Hey, how about this?" She tossed Tim a black vest and he put it on. Now it looked better. "There, perfect. Can we go shopping for electronics now?"

Tim sighed. "Okay, fine but I'm not buying you anything."

Arizona huffed. "You're my older brother. You're suppose to be cool and buy me shit."

"Uhm no," Tim replied, like it was obvious. "I'm suppose to tease you and ruin your dates and embarrass you in front of your friends but since you leave the house only for school I can't do any of that."

Arizona gasped and hit Tim hard in his chest making him cough and groan. "And this is what I'm suppose to do as your little sister."

Tim glared at her and walked back in the changing room to get changed in his street clothes and buy his new clothes. He wasn't thrilled with the choice but both Addison and Arizona seemed to like it.

"I have no idea how you put up with him," Arizona said to Addison. She was only half serious. She knew how amazing Tim was.

Addison laughed. "Well the fact that he always makes me breakfast in the morning makes up for that," she cheekily replied. Arizona shook her head. "So you still haven't replied to the previous conversation."

The blonde sighed. She really hoped Addison would drop the conversation. "Well I don't know how to really reply to that." Arizona cleared her throat. "Am I really this obvious?" she asked insecurely. If Addison knew than her parents knew for sure.

Sensing Arizona's embarrassment Addison patted the space on the couch next to her. Arizona sat down. "You are a beautiful young girl and well your brother and I aren't stupid and neither are your parents though I think they are a lot more oblivious. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something but Tim exited the changing room and she didn't want to say anything in front of him. Tim went to the cashier to pay and Arizona took a peek in his wallet to see how much money he could spend on her. "So like a hundred bucks for two video games?" she asked.

Tim laughed at her. "No way, munckin. Fifty bucks top."

"Eighty," Arizona replied, teasingly.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fifty."

"You suck at negotiating," Arizona commented and turned around on her heels.

"This isn't negotiating," Tim replied with a shoulder shrug. He placed one arm around Addison's waist and another on Arizona's shoulder gently pushing her out of the store.

Arizona ended up buying only one video game since Tim was getting irritated, and grumpy Tim meant trouble. "You can drop me off at the park," Arizona said as she did her seatbelt. She was sitting in the back so Addison could sit next to Tim. Her skateboard was on the back seats next to her.

"What about dinner with mom and dad?" Tim asked, looking at the review mirror to check on her.

Arizona shrugged and checked the time on her phone. "I still have an hour before dinner but if you need me you can always call me. That's what phones are for," she replied, teasingly.

Tim laughed. "Yeah sure, all you ever do is text. If I call you, you don't even answer you just text back why did I call you." He stopped the car in front of the park. "Have fun sis. And don't get hurt."

Arizona waved at him and Addison as she left the car and walked towards the skateboarding park. It was pretty big and it was mostly boys that hung around there but also some girls. Some were sitting and talking others actually skating. Arizona stepped on the skateboard and skated over on the flat surface. One day she wanted to get the courage to skate down the hill or jump on the ramp.

"Yo, Blondie will you ever skate down here?" one of the boys yelled at her. He has been pressuring Arizona into doing tricks for months now.

Arizona laughed at him. "One day I will." Each day she was a step closer and the pressure was getting bigger as well.

The boy didn't give up. He started chanting and his friends helped him. "Skate down, skate down, skate down." Arizona glared at him. "Oh come one. Don't be a pussy."

"At least I have one," Arizona replied and everyone went quiet except for some boys who let out 'ooooh' noises. Robbins 1: asshole boy 0, Arizona thought in her head and smiled to herself. "See you tomorrow asshole." Arizona skated down the street to the house. She jumped off the skateboard and walked in the house.

Before she even got far her mom yelled from the kitchen. "Leave that dirty skateboard in the hall and take off your shoes."

Arizona laughed. Her mom knew her so well. In socks she walked in the kitchen. "Hey mom." She looked around the pots and fridge for food.

"Didn't Timothy feed you when you went out?" Barbara asked concerned. Her son promised her.

Arizona giggled. "He did but that's like hours ago. I'm hungry again. What are you making?"

Barbara smiled. "Joe's special." And it sure was special. She only made it on very special occasions.

"Uh-uh," Arizona said. That meant talking. "Why are you making that?" She tried to sound casual. "Is anyone coming over?"

Barbara passed Arizona a knife. "Here, help me chop this mushrooms," she ordered. "And now no one is coming over I just thought it would be nice to have a dinner like we used to. Me, dad, you and Timothy. And Addison of course. Why? Do you have anything to talk about?"

Arizona laughed quietly. "No. Nothing to talk about." Her response was just a little bit too fast. "Do you have anything to talk about?" She stilled with chopping so she would be prepared for any kind of answer.

"I do actually," Barbara replied. "About your phone bill." Arizona squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember if she did anything wrong. Did she text someone too much? "It's been low lately, so your father and I decided to raise your allowance but only if you keep the phone bill as it is."

Arizona sighed in relief and then smiled widely. "Well that sounds awesome. So how much? Ten? Twenty? Fifty?" She really needed a number.

Barbara laughed at how eager Arizona was to hear the number. "Twenty-five. But you know the rules. No spending money for Internet shopping or for those stupid wheels for your skateboard."

Arizona rolled her eyes. She heard this speech so many times before. And honestly she didn't even understand what was wrong with buying new skateboard wheels. She wasn't a pro but sometimes she skated to school and well wheels get ruined over time. "I promise." There was a brief pause. "Anything else you might want to talk about?" She wanted to know now, rather than talking about this at dinner. She passed the bowl with chopped mushrooms to her mom.

Barbara smiled sweetly at her. "That would be all, honey. Well Tim said he has something to tell us."

"Oh what about?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Well he'll announce it later," she replied with a laugh.

The dinner was finished quickly and soon Daniel came back from the office he had at the base camp and Tim and Addison returned as well. Arizona set the table and they started eating. Before the dessert Tim stood up.

"I have something to say," he said rather proudly. Daniel was smiling as well which meant he knew. "This has been the tradition for many years now for men in Robbins' family and it seems only fair to continue it," Tim started. Barbara's eyes started to water knowing what he was about to say. "Dad and Addie already know so this is more for my other two favorite girls." Even when announcing major news Tim was still a charmer. "I enrolled in the army." Addison looked at him sadly, Barbara was almost crying and Arizona was shocked.

"YOU WHAT?" the blonde spat out. Long gone was politeness.

Tim tried to calm Arizona down. "It's just basic training at the beginning. I'll be save until I actually get deployed."

Arizona chewed on her lower lip. "When are you leaving?" she whispered. She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she wanted to be strong.

"In a month," Timothy replied calmly. Arizona's eyes widened. "But I'll be fine. Think of grandpa."

"Grandpa died," Arizona replied bitterly. Her dad loved the story but she hated it. it was sad.

Tim placed his hand on Arizona's shoulder. "But he died as a hero."

"Well I'd rather have a breathing brother than a dead hero," Arizona replied and stood up. She ran to her room and locked the door. Tears escaped her eyes. Her brother was leaving. Not a moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Open the door Ari," Tim said and knocked again. "I'm not afraid to kick them open."

Arizona unlocked the door and laid down on the bed with her face facing the pillow. Tim sat on the edge of the bed and Arizona's body started shaking as she cried. "I'm not leaving forever baby sis," Tim said and rubbed her back.

"But what if something happens to you?" Arizona chokes out between sobs that she tried to keep quiet.

Tim pulled her up. "I promise you right here that nothing will happen to me. I'm always gonna come home to you." He wiped her tears away and pulled his younger sister into a hug. He knew he couldn't keep those promises. Not forever. But he was willing to try.

"I like girls," Arizona admitted through another wave of tears. She wanted to tell him before he would be gone.

Tim laughed and gently swayed them. "I already know that. You're as subtle as me when it comes to checking other chicks's butts." Arizona giggled through the tears as he pulled out of the hug. "And I promise to be here at your wedding and dance harder than I've ever did okay?"

Arizona smiled at him. He didn't even flinch when she told him. "Even if I'm gonna marry a chick?"

"Even then," Tim said. He lifted his pinky finger and held it for Arizona. "I hereby promise to be here for every birthday, every Christmas and your wedding."

Arizona linked her pinky finger with his. "Good, otherwise you're losing the finger."

* * *

A/N 2: So kind coming out to a brother, Addison being a bit sister-ish and the wise brother's girlfriend that some of you requested her to be and Tim saying he's going to the army. How was that?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't know why some people are bothered that it's Arizona centric. And it most definitely won't be this way till the end but I started it this way and I can't just jump to Callie and be like 'meanwhile in Miami, Calliope is soaking her pretty butt in her pool' so bare with me okay. Also I based Arizona on me at some points, so when someone said they like her character, thank you haha.

* * *

Arizona tried to spend as much time with her brother as possible for the next month. She knew that the basic training would only last for 10 weeks and he wouldn't get hurt during that time but it still felt like this was the only time she had left with Tim.

The blonde was sitting on her bad with her laptop on her lap. She was scrolling through facebook and laughing at people from school. Most of the girls were posing like sluts for profile pictures while Arizona had like two pictures. A notification popped up that showed someone sent her a friends request.

_Callie Torres_

Arizona's heart stopped a little. She still hasn't contacted her even though she promised but she couldn't force herself. She waited for a few minutes before she clicked accept and clicked on the profile. Callie's profile picture was Callie with a friend. Arizona clicked on the 'about me' button and read her description. _Calliope Iphegenia Torres_, she read. "Cute," Arizona said out loud. Calliope actually suit her better than just Callie. Not even a minute later a conversation box popped out. It was her. Arizona started panicking. All Callie wrote was a simple hi but Arizona's heart started racing. She laughed at how ridiculous she was being and replied with hey and a smiley face. Arizona grinned to herself and then a knock on the door interrupted her. "Yeah?"

Tim opened the door and poked his head in. "Hey baby sis. Adds and I are going clubbing. Want to come?"

"You do realize that I am 15 right? And they would most likely kick me out of the club. Beside I don't do parties." All of her friends have been drunk before and Arizona heard the tales that they told her and how they woke up throwing up and getting headaches.

Tim shrugged and looked at his little sister's laptop when it made a sound. "You talking to someone?" He noticed the name and the profile picture. "A girl? Right on. Do you like her?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and read the message. It said that Callie got a new phone and she sent her the new phone number. "She's just a friend. And she's the girl I went to camp with a few years ago."

Tim's eyes bulged. "Wait she's THE Callie?" Arizona spent weeks after the summer camp telling her family stories about Callie, though she let out the part where they kissed.

"Uhm yeah," Arizona replied, awkwardly. "So if you are going clubbing then I'm going to the skate park." She sent her number to Callie and then said goodbye.

Tim nodded. "Okay. Be save." He stood up. "You sure you don't want to go out with me and Addison? We know people. Well, she knows people." Tim wanted her to have fun since he was leaving in three days and he felt guilty for leaving Arizona alone.

"I'll be fine," Arizona replied and kissed his cheek. She stopped by the kitchen. "I'M GOING TO THE PARK," she yelled to her parents in the kitchen and grabbed her skateboard and skated down the street. She knew the road so well that she could be able to make out all the holes in her sleep. The usual people were there, along with the group of boys that teased Arizona.

"Blondie is it your day yet?" the taller one asked with a laugh. All of his friends laughed as well. Mostly because they were afraid of him.

Arizona looked down. She could do it right? How hard could it be to just slid down the wall? "I think it is," she replied confidently. Everyone froze and looked at her. The boy stayed quiet. Arizona stepped closer and placed her skateboard on the very end. She stepped on one end that kept her on the solid ground and slowly placed her other foot on the other end and leaned forward. And down she went. Literally. At first she felt the wall under the wheels but then she was in air and she couldn't stop. She knew she was going to get hurt. She fell and her head hit the concrete. Her board landed with a lout breaking noise. Arizona wasn't hurt which hurt the most. Her body or her board breaking in half.

"Oh my god," someone whispered. "She's not moving."

Arizona couldn't move her body. Dammit, this was a bad idea. When someone tells you to do something you've never done before, you shouldn't do it.

"Should we call an ambulance?" someone else asked.

Arizona groaned and tried to tell them not to do that. Her parents would freak. Skateboarding would be banned from the house and Tim would be worried. And she didn't want to worry him when he was out with his girlfriend and having fun. But it also hurt really badly.

A boy who told Arizona to do it knelt down next to her. "Here, hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you want." Arizona was too weak to hold on to the hand. She felt like her stomach was turning. Maybe from the shock, maybe she hurt herself when she fell.

Someone dialed 911 and not even ten minutes later two paramedics came. "What's your name? Can you open your eyes for me?" Arizona opened her eyes and a bright flash light was pointed in her eyes. She was surprised to see that the paramedic was a stunning female.

"Arizona," the blonde whispered. She looked down at her hands. They were bleeding and stinging. Her head hurt but she didn't dare to touch it. She could see her pants ripped over her knees and one of her knees hurt really bad. She couldn't move her leg. But everything else seemed to fine apart from the bruises that would appear in a day.

The female paramedic gently rolled up Arizona's pants. "Her knee is swollen. Probably jolted when she fell. I don't think we need to set the bone back but we're gonna need x-rays."

The male paramedic lifted Arizona on the gurney. "She has a head injury," he said as he spotted blood on her head. Luckily the gurney had a soft towel where the head laid. "Arizona do you feel dizzy or sick?"

"My stomach hurts," Arizona admitted. "But from the fall."

The female nodded. "Okay. We're still gonna run some scans. Do any of you want to come wit her?"

A boy who told Arizona to do it raised his hand, probably because he felt guilty. "I'll go."

"We're gonna contact your family. Don't worry kiddo," the male said and they strolled the gurney to the ambulance and raised it in. They helped the boy sit down. The female paramedic sat down in the back as well while the other one sat in the front to drive.

Arizona's eyes were closing when she felt a needle stick in her vein making her wince and hiss. The paramedic quickly apologized and smiled sadly. "Your body needs fluids."

Arizona sighed to herself. "My mom's gonna kill me," she commented out loud. She didn't dare to think what her dad would do to her. Long gone was skateboarding days. And Tim. She hurt herself three days before Tim was leaving. Arizona was brought back from her thoughts when the sirens on ambulance started going off. Arizona felt like panicking. Was she in that bad of a condition?

"Relax," the paramedic said. "There's just a lot of traffic and we don't want you to be in pain for the whole slow drive."

Arizona breathed in relief. She really hoped she wasn't injured too badly. The ambulance came to a stop and Arizona was taken out. She tried to stretch her neck to see around her. "Don't move," the guy paramedic instructed. "We're gonna contact your family while you're being checked out." They wheeled her through the emergency room and into trauma room. Doctors immediately took over.

"Her head wound is superficial so we don't have to worry but I would still like to take some scans," a tall male doctor said.

Arizona was simply following them with her eyes until she inhaled sharply when someone touched her knee. She felt tears burning in her eyes. "We're gonna need an x-ray for her knee as well," he said and then bent over to look at Arizona. "It's not broken but your knee was dislocated. We're gonna give you a knee splint and some crutches." They checked the rest of Arizona's body and it was mostly just bruises and concrete burns.

Barbara came running in. "Oh my god Arizona. Not only that you got hurt, you left your phone at home," she immediately started scolding her. Arizona blushed. "You're forbidden to step on that board ever again." She noticed they started moving the bed. "Where are you taking her?"

"We are gonna take a few x-rays of her head and knee and if everything's clear she'll be good to go home," the doctor explained.

Arizona got taken a bunch of scans and in order to take x-rays of her knee they had to push her knee down so it wasn't bend. Arizona ended up crying but she managed to hold back loud sobs. It just really hurt. She was breathing deeply and was squeezing her eyes shut to get rid off the burning tears. 10 minutes later she was wheeled into her own room. They said it was just temperately because they didn't have space to put her anywhere else.

"What were you thinking Arizona?" Barbara asked her as she stroked her daughter's blonde curls. She could only imagine under how much pain the girl was.

"I just really wanted to show them that I can do it," Arizona replied, ashamed. She would love to take it back. The pain in her knee was the worse feeling ever. And she had a bandage on her head which was stuck to her hair as well.

Barbara shook her head disapprovingly. "You got us really worried. How are you feeling though?"

"Like crap," Arizona replied which earned a glare from her mom. "Sorry, but it's the truth. And it's like I can't feel my leg but at the same time I can feel every little move in it."

Barbara remembered something and pulled Arizona's phone out of her purse. "Uhm you got a text message before and well here you go." She didn't read it. But she was curious.

"Mom," Arizona whined. "It's a lack of privacy if you're going through my text messages." She unlocked her phone and smiled when she was it was from Callie. The message said that she was going to be in San Francisco next week for a while and that they could meet up somewhere. She immediately started replying back that that sounds great. She also told her that she's in the hospital.

Tim entered the room with Addison. "Hey munckin. You know, if you don't want me to go you can just say it. You don't have to hurt yourself because of it," he replied teasingly, but he was actually really worried.

"I'm not the head of drama club for nothing," Arizona replied cheekily. Hurt or not she couldn't resist the opportunity to joke with her brother. It was something she was going to miss the most while he would be gone.

Tim looked at Arizona's knee and gently poked it making Arizona push him hard away and hiss in pain. Every tiny move or touch hurt like she was being hit with the brick. "Where's dad?" Arizona asked.

Tim chuckled. "Talking to the doctor. You're gonna befriend some crutches you know. Have fun with that. Oh and he is pissed about this so you did good." Arizona sent him a glare.

"Okay kids," Barbara said.

Arizona grinned widely when Callie sent her back a long text message saying how she only has a week to get better for all the plans Callie has for them. And she even added a winky face.

Tim chuckled. "For someone who cried like a baby just a minute ago is now in a much better mood." Addison slapped him on his arm making him laugh even harder. Arizona's secret wasn't his business to tell but it was so fun to tease her about it.

Arizona stuck her tongue at him and then Daniel opened the hospital door. He hated hospitals. "The doctor said that you're free to go." He was holding crutches in his hands.

Arizona couldn't bend her knee so getting down from the bed was quite a challenge now. She took the crutches and made a few, awkward, small steps until she groaned in frustration. She was getting nowhere with this and yet she felt like she just climbed a mountain.

"Want me to carry you?" Tim suggested.

Arizona shook her head. "No, because you're leaving in three days and I'll still be stuck with this stupid things and I won't have you to help me." Her tone was snappier than she intended.

"Arizona Grace this is not how you treat your brother no matter how you feel," Daniel said and looked at his daughter in a way that immediately made her feel guilty.

"Sorry," Arizona mumbled. She dragged herself on crutches out of the hospital and sat in the car. It was quite difficult now that she couldn't bend her leg so she was practically laying on the backseats. She remembered she received another message from Callie and replied.

Tim had to help her in the house though and up the stairs to her room. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just mad at myself," Arizona admitted. If she didn't let it go in her head then she would have been fine.

"Don't worry, sis. At least now mom and dad are gonna treat you like gold. Breakfast in bed and all the ice cream and doughnuts your little heart can imagine. Plus you'll probably get my TV while I'm gone." Tim was trying to cheer his little sister up.

And it worked. Arizona grinned at the mention of the TV. "Which means Disney marathons all day long." She did a little happy dance dance on the bed while keep her legs still. Her phone beeped and she immediately checked it and smiled.

"Now is that a girl?" Tim asked smirking.

Arizona blushed a little. "Just Callie. She's coming to San Francisco in a week so we're just talking. Catching up."

Tim stood up. "Oh well then I will leave you to it," he said and shot Arizona a wink before leaving her room.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kinda short but I think you can forgive me since Callie and Arizona are meeting in the next chapter. Also do you like the middle name I gave Arizona? It's cute isn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, honestly I thought the last chapter sucked but here you guys are with all your wonderful reviews that make everything so much better. Thank you!

* * *

Arizona was straightening her hair as she was thinking about the past week. Tim left four days ago. Barbara has been an emotional wreck ever since. She was just so afraid that anything would happen to her precious boy. Daniel was different. He stood tall and proud that his son was brave enough to follow the family tradition of Robbins' men. Arizona just simply missed him. He would be back in 10 weeks. It was just basic training. No one died during it. And today she was meeting with Callie. Her knee was still in a sling but she was able to bend it now. Though she limped when she walked.

"Sweetheart are you straightening your hair?" Barbara asked confused. Arizona was in baggy yet somehow still fitting jeans so that way her knee had enough space.

Arizona looked at her mom through the mirror. "Uhm yeah. Why?"

"I just thought you loved your curls." Barbara sounded almost upset.

"I do mom," Arizona replied honestly. She loved her hair. Well most of time. "It just felt like a day to do it. I'm going to the city later remember?" She told her parents she was meeting with a friend there. And when she confirmed that it was a girl, they had no fears. Arizona thought it was funny how Daniel was always warning her to stay away from boys.

Barbara kissed the top of Arizona's hair, making sure to avoid the hair straightener. "Do you need any money?"

Arizona really wanted to say yes but she knew that she would just spend it all for nothing. "No, thanks. But I could use a ride there since me and my leg don't get along lately," she said with a small smile.

"Sure, honey. I'll tell your father. He said he has some errands to run anyway."

Arizona finished getting ready. She wanted to look good and she needed to look good. Callie might had a girlfriend but she was still gorgeous and it didn't stop Arizona for trying to look half as good. She put her shoes on and used her crutches to walk downstairs. That was the only time she used them. "Hey dad, ready to go?" she asked as she entered the living room.

"Always, buttercup," Daniel said, smiling. Arizona always glared at him when he called her that but he has been using the nickname since Arizona was a baby. She always liked flowers whenever they went to the park and she always preferred yellow flowers. That's how the nickname was created.

Arizona slowly walked, well limped, to the car with her dad following. She carefully sat in the front and checked if she had a phone. Callie was already waiting for her at the central park. "Hey dad can you drop me off here?" she asked as Daniel approached the bus stop closest to the park. He stopped there.

"Have fun buttercup. And stay safe. I'm going to call you when I'm done and pick you up."

Arizona smiled and nodded. She slowly got out of the car and waved a goodbye to her dad. She crossed the street to the park and looked around. She noticed a brunette in a baseball t-shirt and dark jeans. That had to be Callie, Arizona thought to herself. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the spot where Callie was standing. "Hey," she said.

Callie jumped a little and turned around to face Arizona. "Uhm hey. I thought you would text when you got here," she said and stuck her hands in her jeans's pockets.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but well I function a bit slower now," Arizona said through a laugh and made another step to show Callie that she was limping.

"Does it hurt?" Callie asked curiously. They started walking to the bench to sit down.

Arizona shrugged. "Sometimes. Mostly when I try to fall asleep or when I walk a lot. It feels like my knee is trying to run away from me." They shared a laugh at the statement which helped them with the nerves and awkwardness. "What about you?"

Callie leaned her arms on the back of the bench. "Well dad's dragging me all over. My sister's here as well but she actually enjoys meetings or sitting in hotel rooms so she're quite happy with going. So you're banned from skateboarding huh?"

Arizona nodded and sighed. "For life. They freaked. And it didn't help with the fact that Tim went into basic training like three days later. Mom's a wreck. I caught her staring at the home-made baby videos of us. So creepy."

"Wait Tim is your brother right?" Arizona nodded. "Oh wao is he gonna be deployed after?" Callie asked curiously.

"Probably." Arizona got it that it was dangerous. But it wasn't like he would go right after the training. "But he promised to stay safe so that's as much as he can do about it."

Callie nodded in agreement. "I kind of admire him. You should be proud."

Arizona grinned widely. "I am. So do you have plans for after high school?" She still had some time to think about it but Callie was a year closer to college.

"I do. College probably. I'm still trying to figure out for what. Mom and dad want me to go law school or take over the hotel business but I don't think that's for me. Aria, yeah. I'd rather do something more exciting. What about you?"

Arizona chewed on her lip. "Well my plan to become a professional skateboarder has recently failed," she joked, earning a laugh from Callie. "I was thinking Hopkins University. Med school later."

"That sounds awesome," Callie admitted. She thought about med school herself as well but her parents would never support that. Callie looked around the park. "So what are we planning on doing today?"

Arizona squinted as she tried to think of a good plan. "Since I move in the speed of a turtle I was thinking maybe we could stay here in the park. Or we could go shopping which is right across the street. What do you wanna do?"

"Is there any ice cream shops here?" Callie asked, smiling. When Arizona nodded, she jumped on her feet. "Then ice cream it is. My treat."

Arizona laughed and stood up. "Just don't walk too fast," she reminded Callie. The Latina immediately slowed down and walked slowly by Arizona's side so that the blonde wouldn't feel the need to walk faster and hurt herself even more. "Do you have any pets?" Arizona asked out of nowhere.

"Uhm we used to have a dog but it passed away a year ago. Aria has goldfishes but that's so not a pet." Callie laughed to herself. They had horses as well but she didn't feel like sharing that with Arizona. She felt embarrassed about her family's wealth. "You?"

Arizona shook her head. "Nope. We had a cat long time ago but since we move every 18 months it's hard to have a cat. Speaking of pets... You still have a girlfriend?" There was a playful spark in Arizona's eyes that let Callie know she was only joking.

Callie laughed melodically. "Honestly, I don't really know. I mean we had this huge argument and she kind of walked away but I don't know if for forever or if she's coming back," the brunette admitted. She smiled sadly at Arizona.

"So you're single," Arizona said with a smirk. Callie glared at her but she was smiling as well so it couldn't mean a bad thing. They got to the ice cream court and Callie made a step forward.

She turned to Arizona. "What do you want?"

"Chocolate Fudge ice cream with chocolate dip," she said and licked her lips. If Callie was buying then she will at least enjoy a good ice cream.

Callie raised an eyebrow but didn't question. She turned to the man behind the ice cream court and ordered what Arizona has just told her. "And I would like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream please. And no dip." She was sure Arizona would get sugar rush from all the chocolate. She payed for the ice creams and handed one to Arizona.

"Thank you, thank you," Arizona said excitedly and bounced, forgetting about her injured knee just for a second.

Callie smiled. "Well I'm glad it made you happy."

They walked back to the park and sat down on the same bench, both pleased that it was still free. They stayed quiet as they were licking their ice creams.

"Do you still live in Miami?" Arizona asked as she got the scone and started chewing on it. That was the best part of ice cream in her opinion.

Callie nodded. "I do. I love it there but sometimes I miss colder weather and in that case my dad usually visits some hotels and I go with him. Mom and Aria are more of a sun person. Do you like living here?"

"I guess," Arizona said as she thought about it. "I got used to it. We were in Europe for a very short period of time before we got here and it was winter time there so there wasn't really much to do. One would think that Spain is exciting but it rained the whole time and I only went outside to the beach once."

"You lived in Spain?" Callie asked surprised. She always wanted to go to Spain but her dad always said that why go to Spain when you live in Miami anyway.

Arizona nodded with a smile on her face. "For half a year. But military bases aren't as interesting as they sound. It's all built for solders's trainings. The beaches are mostly wires and obstacles. I did go to school there for a while. But my Spanish is far off."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Callie asked, Spanish rolling from her mouth in the most natural way. "I learned Spanish when I was really young."

Arizona was in awe. She always thought Spanish was a beautiful language. But coming from Callie? Hot. "Must be the whole sexy Latina thing you got going on." It left her mouth before she managed to stop herself. She immediately blushed. I'm so stupid, she thought to herself. Great way to embarrass yourself, was another thought that crossed her mouth.

Callie just laughed. "Uhm well thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself either." Judging by the redness on Arizona's cheek she knew that Arizona probably didn't mean to say it but that didn't mean Callie couldn't say something back.

"Thank you," Arizona said, awkwardly stressing the words out. They finished their ice creams in a comfortable silence each girl lost in her own thoughts. "Are you free for the whole time you're here?"

Callie stood up and threw the napkin in the trash can and sat back down. "Not tomorrow. There's some ball thing going on and my dad loves to show me and Aria off so I guess I'm busy tomorrow but the day after I'm free again. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Movies," Arizona said excitedly. She hasn't been to the movies the whole summer. "We can go watch that new movie Frozen."

Callie's eyebrows rose. "Isn't that Disney animated movie?" She was thinking something like a horror movie or a comedy.

"Please," Arizona begged with a dimpled smile. "It's funny, I promise." She's seen the movie before but hey, she loved it and she would definitely love to see it again.

Callie laughed. "Deal."

Arizona bounced her legs excitedly and then remembered her knee when a pain shot through her leg. She groaned. "Damn it. I keep forgetting about my knee."

"That's good," Callie said which caused Arizona to looked at her in confusion. "It just means you're having fun," she cleared and smiled.

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Right. Yeah. Well anything beats sitting in the room and staring out the window really. I read a book yesterday. An actual book."

Callie laughed. While she loved to read, she knew that not many other teenagers would agree with her. "I, on the other side, love to read. Gives me something to do."

Arizona's phone started ringing. "Sorry," she said as she answered it. She sighed deeply. "Okay fine," she said and hung up. "That was my dad. He said he'll be here in 10 minutes so I guess I should start going." Her dad was a very punctual man.

Callie stood up and offered Arizona a hand. "That's fine. I'll walk you. Beside dad will be finished with his meeting in ten minutes so I can just head over to the hotel."

Arizona nodded in agreement and together they walked to the bus opposite bus stop of where Daniel dropped Arizona off. She checked her time and saw she still had a minute left. "I had fun catching up. We should do that more often."

"Yeah we should," Callie agreed. "We could always skype or something like that."

Arizona looked at her phone and then got an idea. "I noticed you have an iPhone so we can Facetime." The blonde teenager was so excited. She never had the chance to use that app before.

"Sounds fun," Callie said and laughed. Arizona was just so excited and happy. Much like she was a few years ago at the camp. A car pulled over at the bus stop and she turned to Arizona.

Arizona waved at her dad. "That's my dad, so I have to go. Text me." She gave Callie and unexpected hug. The Latina was just so beautiful and huggable. "Bye," she said and sat down in Daniel's car. "Hey dad."

"Hi," he said and eyed the tall brunette that was just hugging her daughter. "Is that one of your friends from school?" he asked as he drove away. He usually knew most of Arizona's friends because she didn't have that many.

Arizona shook her head. "Callie's not from school. I met her a few years ago at summer camp. We lost contact but now we're friends I guess." Explaining her friendship with Callie was awkward especially to her dad.

"Interesting," Daniel said. "You've never told me anything about her." He almost sounded offended.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I spent the whole year talking about summer camp and I think I actually mentioned her and others for millions of times."

Daniel shrugged not quite recalling the conversations. After he parked the car Arizona immediately left it and went in her room. Daniel went in the living room where his wife was watching the latest episode of one of the soap operas. "Do you know anyone named Callie?"

Barbara looked at her husband. "She's one of Arizona's friends from that summer camp she went three years ago. Why?"

"Just curious," Daniel replied. He opened his mouth to say something else but then changed his mouth. Why hasn't Arizona told him about her? She used to tell him everything.

* * *

A/N: Another one on the short side, I apologize. Probably a couple of more chapters and then I'll do another time jump. ALSO BIG THINGS PLANNED FOR THEM


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I got a request about Daniel not taking well the fact that his daughter was gay. I'm not giving any spoilers so enjoy the chapter. Just to be clear on the time dates the camp was happening in 2011 so the characters are in the same year as we are in the moment. But in the summer... for now. Also I won't change the rating to M until I know that something will actually happen between them and that depends on YOU guys ;D

**HAPPY GREY'S ANATOMY DAY, I AM PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE HIATUS. **

* * *

Arizona slid across the living room in her socks to be the first to get to the house phone. She smiled widely when she saw it was Tim. "Timothy," she said a little breathless. She hasn't heard from her brother since he left even though mom talked with him and so did Addison.

"Hey baby sis. Are you doing things that 15 year old shouldn't be doing?" He chuckled at the end.

Arizona huffed. "I was not. I ran downstairs and across the living room to get to the phone first because someone has forgotten about me. And also now I get it why the doctor said that I shouldn't strain my knee for the next month and a half because it hurts like hell."

"I didn't forget you. I was just busy but the training has been going good so far. And you know we don't really get that much time to check up with families so I'm sorry. Mom promised she was keeping you updated," he said in apology. He got two phone calls on two days and he always called Addison and house phone though this was the first time Arizona answered.

Arizona shrugged even if her brother couldn't see her. "It's not the same as talking to you. You were right about the TV by the way. My new baby." She laughed to herself at how ridiculous she sounded.

"You got any other baby as well? Because a birdy told me you've been meeting up with Callie. Are you two dating? Because a girl or not I'm a very protective older brother," Tim teased.

Arizona gasped and looked around to make sure her parents weren't listening. "Well we're going to the movies tonight but no we're not dating because she lives in Miami. Who told you all this? Was it Addison? Do mom and dad know?" She began slightly panicking.

Tim laughed. "Nobody knows. Well Addie does but only because I told her to keep an eye on you. Don't worry. So I have to go and I don't know when I'll hear from you but I love you."

"Love you too," Arizona said and smiled. "And stay safe."

"Always sis. Always."

Arizona sighed to herself as he hung up. It was nice talking to him but she would feel better if he was actually here and she could ask him for an advice. She peeked through the window. There was sun peeking through the clouds. She walked up in her room and went through her closet until she was dressed in jean shorts and a gray band t-shirt. She put on her usual sneakers and grabbed her purple hoodie in case it would get cold.

"And where are you heading to today buttercup?" Daniel asked. Usually Arizona informed them days ahead if she had plans.

Arizona smiled to ease her nervousness. "I'm just going to the movies. Mom knows and she's driving me there and I'll probably just walk home. It doesn't take more than 15 minutes."

"Who else will be there?" Daniel asked no longer interested in the newspaper he has been reading.

The blonde shrugged. "Just a friend. Don't worry. I'll call when the movie ends so you'll know around what time I'll be back home." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye dad."

Barbara has been planning to take her car to a car washer. She would usually make Arizona do it but she just wasn't feeling it that day. "Come on sweety. The washer closes at 5."

Arizona rolled her eyes and sat down in the car. It wasn't even four o'clock and her mom was already panicking about time. "Mom, you'll get there on time. It's only 3:50."

"You can never be too sure. He might have a long line or might be closing early today. You can never know," Barbara responded as she drove down the street. Being married to a Marine always made you focus on time.

Arizona turned on the radio and grinned. It's been so long since she heard the song. She grabbed her phone and texted Callie.

_Guess wht song im listening to :P - A_

She sang along the lyrics which made her mom steal a few glances. It was a rare thing to see that Arizona was singing along to a song.

_Little Pieces by Gomez? Becuz I am ;) -C_

Arizona huffed to herself. Callie has just stole her surprise.

_Party pooper! -A_

She laughed at her own text message. She hoped to God that Callie didn't find her as immature kid. "Can you drop me off here?" Arizona requested as they drove pass the backside of the movie theater.

"Don't you want to show me your new friend?" Barbara asked. There was a small smirk playing on her lips that let Arizona know her mother knew too much.

Arizona just shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll call you when the movie ends okay?" She gave her mom one last smile and then walked closer to the theater. The reason why she wanted her mom to drop her off is because Callie was already here. Sitting on the bench with her eyes closed, enjoying the sun. And Arizona had to admit it looked very good on her caramel skin. She stood there for a few more minutes, scared that any movement would scare the Latina.

"I can tell you're here," Callie said quietly. She squinted at Arizona with one eye and laughed at the mortified expression that was on her face. "It's fine. I actually heard you talk when you left your mom's car."

Arizona sighed in relief. "So wanna enter or do you prefer sitting out here staring at the sun?"

"I don't know. I kinda like it. In Miami it's just plain heat. But here? Here it's warm and yet there's wind so it makes everything better." Callie's eyes were closed again and there was a smile on her lips. On those fine lips.

Keep it together Robbins, she thought to herself. "So wanna go now?" They had ten more minutes but she really wanted some popcorn and sour gummy bears before going in.

"Sure," Callie replied and stood up. She followed Arizona in. "Hey you're not limping anymore."

Arizona laughed. "Just too excited. Plus I'm on pain killers because yesterday clumsy me hit myself in the bath tub." She affectionately patted her knee. Callie shared her laugh with Arizona and stepped forward to get the tickets but Arizona stopped her. "No. You payed for ice cream I pay for the movies," the blonde argued. "Two tickets for Frozen please." The woman behind the counter looked at Arizona and Callie with an odd expression. They weren't six year olds and they didn't have any six year olds with them.

"Can I at least buy popcorn?" Callie offered.

"The biggest one," Arizona said with a cheeky smile. Callie was absolutely sure that they wouldn't manage to eat the whole thing but she still bought it along with two coca colas. Arizona passed her one of the tickets. "Let's go before it starts."

Like Callie imagined there were only small children with their parents there and here she was, a teenage girl, watching a Disney animated movie. But if the smile on Arizona's face was the reward then she was going to do it. They sat down on their seats both glad that no one was sitting at the same row as them.

Arizona slurped on her drink and ate a whole fist of popcorn. The commercials barely started. "When does it say that the movie starts?"

"Five minutes," Callie replied and laughed. She dug through her backpack and pulled out a paper bag. "Here."

Arizona looked at Callie, confused. She took the bag and looked at what was inside of it. She grinned. "Thank you." It was sour gummy bears. She leaned over and kissed the brunette's warm cheek without really thinking about it.

Callie cleared her throat. "You're welcome."

Arizona smiled almost shyly and then gently hit Callie's knee a few times. "It's starting. Look, look." As if Callie hasn't noticed the intro of the movie starting to play. When the beginning started Arizona immediately started to sing along which let Callie know this wasn't the first time the blonde is watching the movie.

"You seen it before?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and then a small pout appeared on her face. "This part's really sad," she whispered.

Callie turned to the screen. Two sisters were having some winter magic fun in the castle. It didn't seem sad to her. And then... Ouch. Now she knew what Arizona was talking about. She was actually starting to find the movie interesting. It was different from the basic Disney movies when a princess meets a prince, they kiss and live happily ever after.

As the movie was going to an end Arizona sighed sadly. She unintentionally leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and hid her face when Anna's body freezes. Callie chuckled softly and looked down. Their popcorn was only half eaten but Arizona ate all the candy and drank the whole coke. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Mhm. It's just.. It's sad."

"But on the bright sight Elsa hugged her and Anna lived. It still has a great ending," Callie said and smiled. The ending sure was sweet. When the credits started rolling Callie was grabbing her stuff.

Arizona stood up too and grabbed whatever trash there was left behind them. "What should I do with this?" she asked referring to the pop corn bowl.

"Take it home and eat it?" Callie suggested it with a laugh.

Arizona actually thought about it but then decided to throw it in the trash. "What plans do you have now?"

"None. I would say if we could grab a slice of pizza but I'm not sure it would fit in your stomach."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arizona asked with a gasp.

"No," Callie said quickly. "The opposite actually. And you ate quite a lot in there."

"So what do you think? About me.. I mean..," Arizona stammered nervously. She peeked through one eye to look at Callie and then turned her attention back to the floor.

"I think you're pretty," Callie admitted without hesitation. While Arizona was still looking down she could tell there was a smile on her lips. "What do you think about me?"

"Same," Arizona mumbled. Callie lead them to the pizza shop right next to the movie theater.

Callie looked around. "That's all you need to say?" Her head was tilted to the side and a smile was on her lips. Arizona finally decided to look at the Latina with a blush on her face.

"A pizza sounds nice," Arizona replied and giggled. Callie playfully glared at her and as Arizona started to walk towards the door of the pizza shop she changed her mind and turned around. "I think you're pretty too." And the breath taking smile on Callie's face let Arizona know she said the right thing.

They sat down at the table and each ordered a slice of pizza. Arizona sent a text to her mom to let her know the movie has ended but she's going to eat before heading home.

"If I remember correctly it's not too far from your birthday," Callie stated but it sounded more like a question.

Arizona shrugged. "November 9th so still a few months to go." Arizona didn't like birthdays. They just weren't her thing.

"So you're gonna be 16 right?"

Arizona nodded. "And you're just about to turn 17 huh? It's much closer than my birthday by the way."

"Did some research I see," Callie teased and thanked as their pizzas got delivered. "And yeah my birthday is in 12 days."

Arizona took a bite of her slice as well. "You added me as a friend so I only took the opportunity to get some research done, Calliope."

Callie's eyes widened as she choked. "What did you just call me?"

"Calliope," Arizona said and smiled sweetly. She loved the way that name sounded. She just hoped she pronounced it right.

"I have that on my profile? Damn it." She hated the name. Her parents called her that when she did something wrong and it annoyed her. But somehow it sounded different coming from Arizona.

Arizona giggled and checked her phone. "Oh crap. Dad's picking me up." She ate the rest of her pizza slice as fast as possible without actually choking on it. Callie just laughed and slowly ate hers and yet managed to get finished the same time as Arizona.

They walked back to the front entrance of the movie theater. "Thank you for inviting me even if it was an animated Disney movie," Callie said and smiled. Arizona put her hoodie in because it got cold.

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy it?"

Callie stepped closer to Arizona. "Mhm."

Arizona blushed and fumbled with her fingers. "That's... That's good." She really, really wanted to kiss her but the side of Arizona that did her thinking told her it was a bad idea. Callie did another step towards Arizona and waited for her to make a move. Arizona locked her hands behind Callie's neck and stepped on her tiptoes. But she didn't kiss her yet. She was feeling so insecure in case Callie would figure it out that she hasn't kissed anyone since the summer camp.

"You know, if you just like to stand like this you need to tell me now or I'll actually kiss you," Callie whispered. She was holding Arizona close to her body with her hands around her waist.

Arizona took a deep breath and focused on Callie. She gazed from her eyes to her full lips a few times before she gathered the courage and kissed her. Clumsily kissed her. But still, it felt good. Like butterflies in a stomach, heart skipping a beat, toes curling, heavenly feeling kind of good. And Callie still tasted like pizza. Callie parted their lips. There was a sparkle in her eyes that Arizona hasn't seen before and it took the Latina's beauty on a completely new level. A car honk pulled Arizona out of her thoughts and look at the car. It was her dad. Her heart stop for a second. He probably witnessed the kiss. "I should go," Arizona said lamely.

Callie nodded and hugged Arizona. "I'll see you when I can." She kept her eyes on the blonde until she was safely sitting in the car.

"Hey dad," Arizona said in a cheerful voice. She was trying to disguise herself from whatever it was happening just a few minutes ago but she was also feeling really giddy.

Daniel avoided the eyes contact. "Hi, Arizona."

Arizona sighed and slumped down in the car seat. The tone in his voice told her he wasn't happy with her. And an unhappy Colonel meant bad arguments. She really wished Tim was home now. When Daniel parked the car Arizona immediately stepped out and went in the room in the fastest speed her knee could handle. She grabbed her phone

_I'm fucked -A_

She typed the message to Callie but then went to delete it and with her luck she accidentally pressed the 'send' button. "Crap," Arizona mumbled. Now Callie's gonna think it was her fault.

_WHAT? Why? What happened? Is it bad? -C_

She could almost hear the worry in Callie's voice as if she would say it and not text it.

_Dad saw us and he's NOT happy 'bout it. Wish me luck -A_

Just as she sent it there was a knock on the door. Arizona stayed quit in case they would leave her alone. "It's me buttercup," her mom said. Arizona sighed in relief. Her mom was more understanding.

"It's unlocked," Arizona replied quietly and buried herself under covers. Barbara stepped in and sat on the bed by Arizona's feet.

"Are you okay honey?"

Arizona smiled at her mom. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Everything's juuuust fine." She knew she wouldn't be able to fool her mom with a fake smile and extra sweet voice but it was worth a shot.

Barbara just nodded. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Arizona asked playing dumb.

Barbara sighed. "So I'll take that as in you don't want to talk about it."

"Damn right," Arizona mumbled hoping her mom wouldn't hear her but she was wrong because Barbara did hear her. And if there was one thing her mom didn't tolerate it was cursing.

"No need to use the attitude young lady. You're already walking on the thin ice as it is," Barbara replied in a stern voice.

Arizona looked away from her mom to roll her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to listen to her parents lectures. She felt her phone vibrate and picked it up.

_Sorry. Didnt mean to cause any trouble :( -C_

Arizona smiled slightly.

_NEVER be sorry. I liked it ;) -A_

She just hit the send button when the phone was taken away from her. Barbara started reading the texts. Crap," Arizona thought. She really, really wanted to run away now.

"Is that the girl that you?... Well you know," Barbara asked uncomfortable. It's not that she didn't know that somehow Arizona was different but now that thought became a reality and she didn't know how to respond.

Arizona let out a nervous laugh and just nodded. "Can I get my phone back now?"

Barbara passed the phone back to her daughter. "You should talk to your father about this."

"He's gonna be thrilled," Arizona replied sarcastically. He wouldn't be half as supportive as Tim was.

Barbara nodded in agreement. She knew that Daniel wasn't pleased with this. "This is a lot to handle Arizona, you have to understand this. And it's gonna take a while to get used to this especially for your father. But I promise we'll try to understand and be supportive."

Arizona sighed and held back another sarcastic comment. Her mom may eventually understand. But the Colonel? Never. Once Barbara didn't get any respond from her daughter she left her room. Arizona went in the bathroom and took a long shower to figure this whole thing out. As she was walking back to her bedroom she heard her parents arguing downstairs.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS IN MY HOUSE," Daniel yelled. "THIS IS NOT HOW WE RAISED HER."

Arizona gulped and continued to listen. "Daniel do you think she's a different girl than she was yesterday?" Barbara's voice was more calm and quieter but not less determined.

"WELL THEN I WANT THIS PHASE TO STOP," Daniel yelled again but then took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to her."

Arizona froze as she heard footsteps approaching her. She felt like she would break down if she would have to talk about being attracted to girls. Because she always knew but explaining it to her parents who thought differently was emotionally very difficult. "Daniel just give the girl a rest for today," Barbara said and successfully stopped Daniel from walking up the stairs.

"On who's side are you?" he questioned.

Barbara huffed. "There are no sides Daniel. She's our daughter. Don't you think that maybe this is hard on her as well?"

When none of the parents said anything Arizona decided it was safe for her to go back to her room. She locked the door and changed in shorts and an over sized t-shirt to get ready for sleep. It was still early but there was nothing else to do. She turned on her night light and turned off the big light. She climbed under the covers and accidentally knocked her phone on the floor. She picked it up and saw she got three text messages from Callie.

_Im glad bc I liked it too ;) -C_

_Btw wat did your parents say? -C_

_Everything ok? :/ -C_

Arizona smiled. If this was wrong then she would much rather be wrong her whole life and have Callie.

_Parents had a fight about me but its all gonna be fine. Promise :D -A_

And with that she placed the phone on the nightstand, turned the light off and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come easily but once she feel asleep she had wonderful dreams about Callie.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Can I just say that I'm in love with Arizona's smile? Well actually in love with Jessica's smile. With dimples and all. But in the new Grey's episode Arizona's smile was so sweet. And of course the moving in part. SO HAPPY FOR THEM AND I'M GLAD CALLIE VOICED HER CONCERNED OUT LOUD BECAUSE ARIZONA'S SPEECH WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER. Ok I'm done fangirling now.

* * *

Arizona just got home from school. It started again just a few days ago and now that Arizona wasn't a freshman anymore it was easier to go back to the high school routine. She hasn't seen Callie since their little date to the movie theater but they did Skype occasionally. Mostly when Arizona was home alone so her parents didn't know. Daniel still thought it was just a phase and refused to think otherwise while Barbara stayed quiet mostly to please her husband.

Arizona grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and a granola bar from the cabinet where the snacks were hidden. Since the school has just started she didn't have any homework so she was free for the whole evening.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Usually she was alone for ten maybe twenty minutes and then her parents came home as well. Her mom did a lot of volunteering like cooking at the shelters for homeless people or she visited local prisons. Her mom believed in second chances and she believed that in each human there was something good. And her dad was an officer in the U.S army. He used to be sent in wars but once Arizona was born he decided to take the job as the Colonel to be closer to his family. Arizona checked the clock on the wall for the tenth time. Her parents were late. They were never late. Unless something happened.

She heard a key in the door knob and then the door opened. Half an hour late. "Where were you?" she asked seriously, impersonating her parents when she came home too late.

"Not now buttercup," Barbara replied and followed Daniel in his office.

Arizona lifted her hands and burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was going on? She waited for a minute before she sneaked to door of her dad's office. She leaned her ear against the door and listened.

"But Daniel we promised we'd stay until she graduates. Can't this offer wait for another two years?" Barbara pleaded her husband.

Arizona's shoulders slumped. Were they moving again?

"I know that we promised but honey we would get a bigger house with backyard. Arizona can get the dog she's been asking for since she turned ten. The weather's better and the paycheck would be bigger."

"This isn't just about the money. When we moved here you made a promise. A promise that both kids will be able to graduate here without moving again. You know how hard it was for them to make friends and if we move again Arizona's gonna be all on her own."

Arizona gasped quietly. She wanted to interfere to tell her mom that she's very much capable of making friends.

Daniel sighed. "Come on. Just.. come with me for a couple of weeks. If you don't like it, if Arizona doesn't like it I promise that we'll move back here and stay here."

Arizona jumped and ran back to the couch. She laid down as if she never moved. They were moving again. And she knew that her mom would say yes just to make dad happy. But she didn't want to move. School just started and she had a few friends. Plus Addison was here which meant once Tim was finished with his training he would come here and not where they would move. Her parents left the office and they both pretended nothing was happening. Barbara went in the kitchen to start making dinner. "Need any help mom?" Arizona asked loudly so she was heard in the kitchen.

"Sure buttercup," Barbara replied just as loud.

Arizona went in the kitchen and washed her hands. "Okay where do you need me?" Her cooking skills weren't very high. She knew just enough to make herself an edible breakfast.

"How about you dice some onions?" Her mom suggested and dropped a kiss on the top of the blonde hair.

Arizona cringed. She always cried when she had to dice or chop onions. "Fine," she replied and grabbed the wooden board and pilled the onion. She was half way through when she sniffed and tried to whipe her eyes with her sleeves.

Barbara laughed. "Why don't you chop the vegetables and I'll finish this?"

Arizona washed her hands once again to get the smell of onions of them. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_School sucks -C_

She grinned. It was Callie's birth day but she hasn't had the courage to text her just yet.

_I bet your doin just fine BIRTHDAY GIRL. How does it feel to be 17? :P -A_

Arizona noticed her mom was staring at her so she tried to wipe the grin off her face. She placed her phone back in her pocket and chopped the vegetables. "I think this is where my cooking skills end," she said to her mom.

"We don't want you to ruin dinner that's for sure," Barbara replied teasingly.

Arizona just laughed and made her way upstairs. She came to love the house. It was different then the little apartments they used to stay in. And it was the first time she and Tim had separate bedrooms. She laughed at the memory at how they always had a poster of Cindy Crawford on the wall and parents always thought it was Tim but Arizona was actually the one to put it there.

"And what got you laughing in the middle of the hall?" Daniel asked as he came from the bathroom.

Arizona giggled. She could only imagine how ridiculous she looked laughing at nothing. "Just some memories."

Daniel looked at her doubtfully but decided to drop it. "What's mom making for dinner?"

"Our famous we're moving again soon kids, don't be mad please dish," Arizona replied not feeling a tiny bit guilty that she just let her dad know that she heard the conversation about the move.

Daniel sighed and placed his hand on Arizona's shoulder. "You heard huh? I don't want you to think about it because it's not a made decision yet. I know that we.. I promised you that we will stay here until you graduate, but at least be open minded enough. I would really love for you and your mom to go with me."

Arizona chewed on the inside of her lip. They really were moving again. "If we move again will that be the last time?"

Daniel smiled. "I talked to my boss and he said this is the last time we have to move. I promise, buttercup."

Arizona forced a smile on her lips and turned around to enter her room. She remembered she forgot to ask where were they moving but this was the least information she needed. When she was younger she loved to move every few months. But back then Tim always had her back and she wasn't in high school. She opened her laptop lid and decided to text Callie about the move. She had one unread text from her already.

_IDK I feel the same haha! Kinda scary on the 2nd thought. And thank you :D -C_

How Callie managed to make her smile was beyond Arizona. A girl that lived thousand of miles away from her. Maybe they were moving somewhere closer to Callie. Though her parents would never let her visit her especially since they were denying the fact that Arizona was attracted to girls.

_Your welcome! :) -A_

Arizona sighed heavily as she looked at her background on the computer. It was an old picture of her and Tim. Tim was sitting on a hospital bed as he held his just born sister. Arizona laughed when she saw Tim's smile. His front teeth were missing both upper and lower but the rest of the teeth were there.

_What's wrong? Dont lie to me Arizona. -C_

Callie could see right through her.

_We're moving -A_

It was all Arizona typed when it hit her. They were actually moving. They've stayed in this house for a year and a half. Longer than they stayed in any other house. She managed to get friends by herself. She found a hobby here even if it was banned from her life. She went on her first date. Well she wasn't sure if it was a date. And she just started school again. This time alone. Tim was no longer here to protect her from all the bullies. Arizona closed her laptop and grabbed her phone. She felt the need to get out of the house. She walked downstairs and managed to not be seen. She exited the house and gently closed the door. "Great," she mumbled to herself. It was raining. But she loved rain. What if it never rains where they would move? She turned around a few times trying to figure out where to go. She couldn't go to any of her friend's house because they would all immediately call her parents. She walked 10 blocks. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was wet and sticky. She knocked on the door and waited. It was 6 o'clock which meant she should be home. "This was stupid," Arizona mumbled to herself and turned around.

"Arizona?" The blonde turned around but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She was standing in front of her brother's girlfriend's house "Oh god it's raining come in. Do your parents know?"

Arizona just shook her head. Addison opened the door wider for her to come in. Arizona stepped in and shivered. She felt rain droplets running over her skin under the clothes.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked worriedly. She grabbed one of the towels and passed it to Arizona.

"We're moving again," Arizona breathed out. "And I don't know if I can do it by myself. Timothy was always here. But now I would have to do it alone. And I know once Tim comes back he would rather stay here with you then come to whatever shitty place we are going to move to. Dad said we'd have a yard and he would get me a dog but I only ever wanted a dog because I thought I could train it to bite Tim in the ass when he would annoy me," Arizona rambled with a shaky voice.

Addison looked at Arizona sadly. This girl was like her own little sister now. "I understand that you're worried but do you really thing your brother would leave you alone? He'd be a on the first plane to your new home no matter what. He loves you like crazy and honestly I'm a little jealous of the friendship you two have. Because my brother's an asshole even if he did do something good for me like one time." Arizona managed to smile a little. "Now let's get you in the bathroom or you'll get sick."

Arizona was practically pushed in the bathroom. Addison handed her some clothes. "I know most of these are too big but it's better than nothing."

Arizona dried herself in the towel and changed into dry clothes. The sweatpants were too big but she was able to tie them tighter with a string. She spent more time in the bathroom than she needed to. She sighed and heard a weird noise coming from somewhere else. Arizona left the bathroom and looked around. "What was that?"

Addison looked slightly guilty. "What was what?"

Then it was again. The noise of something falling. "That," Arizona pointed out. "Aren't you worried someone's breaking in?" She was clutching tightly on the phone in her hand. She was grateful that the phone wasn't soaked as well.

"No," Addison said and laughed. "You can come out now," she said loudly to whoever it was behind the closed door.

Arizona looked at Addison. "You're not cheating on my brother are you?"

"Well that'd be awkward," someone else answered the question.

Arizona spun around so fast she almost tripped over her too long sweatpants. "TIM," she yelled and threw herself at him. He laughed and spun her around. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his eyes in a challenging way. "What are YOU doing here? At my girlfriend's apartment if may I add."

Arizona wasn't going to let him win so fast. "Well I thought you'd be, oh I don't know, doing your basic training and not here ten blocks away from me?"

Tim chuckled. "Looks like you won this one but I'm not going down without fighting. Anyway I'm here because I completed the training. Words were spreading around about my dad being the Colonel so I completed the training earlier than everyone else and came back. This morning at 4am and I thought I'd stay here today and then surprise you tomorrow. Wait did you say that we're moving?"

Arizona nodded. "I heard dad and mom talking about it. Mom's not too happy but she'd do anything for dad. You're... You're coming with us right? You're not leaving me or staying here and getting married?"

Tim smiled and pulled Arizona in a hug. "I'm not leaving you sis. Nor am I getting married. Wait did you run away?"

"Tehnically I walked," Arizona replied and sighed. Now she felt bad. Her parents had no idea that she left the house and now it was dinner time and they were probably already looking for her.

Tim sighed. "Wanna have a sleepover? Dad knows I'm back in town so I can call him and say that you're safe and sound." He looked at Addison who nodded at him so she was okay with Arizona staying for the night.

"Okay," Arizona said through a heavy sigh and sat down on the couch. She checked her phone to make sure her parents didn't call her already. No missed calls but she did have four unread messages.

_WHAT? Why? -C_

_And moving where? -C_

_Are you ok? -C_

_ARIZONA WHY ARENT U REPLYING? -C_

Arizona groaned. Great. Now Callie was worried. The last message was sent not even five minutes ago. She quickly typed a reply

_I'm fine. Sorry for not replying. Kinda ran away from home. But dont worry I'm safe. Who knew that my brother would be at his girlfriend's house while he was suppose to be on the basic training. -A_

Tim came back and sat down next to the blonde. "I called mom and she said it's fine but she's not happy about it and well dad's pretty pissed. You could have gotten yourself hurt you know that right?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just.. I got overwhelmed and I didn't know what else to do and since mom and dad are pretty much ignoring everything that's going on inside my head because I was caught kissing Callie so I couldn't talk to them," Arizona rambled once again. But now it was easier because Tim was by her side and she knew that he would understand her and support her no matter what.

"Wait you were caught kissing Callie? The Callie? When did that happen?" He smirked a little but then quickly dropped it when Arizona glared at him.

"A while ago. We went to the movies to see that Frozen movie I dragged you to see with me before and then uhm ... I kissed her when we were saying goodbye and since dad was picking me up he saw us. And I heard them yelling that night about me.. being gay. And it just fucking sucks. Because I don't want them to deny the fact that one day I'm gonna bring a girl home and not some dirt bike guy with a piercing in his nose," Arizona admitted and smiled when she let everything out.

Tim could only hug her. He didn't know what else to do. This was his little sister. He was going to talk to mom and dad but until then.. "Come on, let's watch a movie." He stood up and sat down on the other side of the couch. He pulled Addison on his lap. "Set the movie sis."

Arizona huffed but stood up and picked the DVD. "It's not Disney I promise," she said before Tim could say something. Because it wasn't a movie.

"The L Word? Again? Seriously I should have known you were gay since the day you bought this," Tim said and laughed when Addison punched his shoulder. It was true though.

Arizona sat back down and got comfortable. Her hair was still slightly wet but she didn't care.

_I really hope u're tellin the truth. Im glad you're fine and that your bro is back. He seems like a good guy. If you need anyone to talk I'm here. xo -C_

Arizona giggled. Callie added kisses and hugs symbol. She's so cute, she thought and smiled.

_I am. Promise! My brother has a gf dont forget that! ;D xo right back at you :3 -A_

Arizona focused on her favorite TV show. She had to admit that some of the scenes were very sexy but she couldn't resist it. She loved the show and even if Tim scrunched his face every time she put it on she knew he secretly loved it too.

_Oh trust me when I say hes not the Robbins that I want -C_

Arizona blushed and cleared her throat. She saw Tim staring directly at her and the squinted eyes let her know that he was trying to read her texts. "Timothy," she scolded and glared at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to know who can make you giggle and blush in the middle of nothing. But don't mind me. She seems like a good girl."

"That's what she said," Arizona said through a laugh but the confused expression on her brother's face made her just shake it off.

_I'm gonna trust you on dat! ;) -A_

* * *

Do you guys like their flirting through texts? And also yay for Tim being back but boo for Robbins to move. What are your thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry I have to say this but updates won't be coming so quickly anymore because the busiest time in school started and I really need some good grades. But that doesn't mean you'll have to wait for weeks. Maybe one week but not more. Grey's Anatomy's honor.

* * *

Moving always wore Arizona out. Putting her things in boxes, packing clothes. The worst thing was that there was always something forgotten or a thing that she had to get rid off. And she hated it. At times like this she was actually lucky she didn't have a pet because it would just be torturing to move an animal this much.

"Arizona you're not finished yet?" Barbara asked as she entered her daughter's room. They had to be at the airport soon.

Arizona sighed as she packed her latest things. She had a backpack with all her school books and notebooks in it and two large suitcases and yet somehow even this wasn't enough. They had their furniture packed and sent days ago except for beds and whatever it was that it wasn't built in the house. "I'm almost finished mom."

"Don't ruin this for your dad, honey. I know this is hard for you but look Tim's already there with dad and they called and said that the house is perfect. Tim said he would start looking for his own apartment soon because Addison's planning to go switch colleges and go there instead," Barbara said trying to sound enthusiastic. She wanted to make this as easier as possible on Arizona.

"I get it mom. It's fine. And I'll be done in ten minutes." She grabbed her phone charger, her laptop charger, her laptop and her headphones and stuffed it inside the second backpack. Her suitcases were ready but it felt like something was missing. Her skateboard. Technically now it was just two pieces of wood tapped together with wheels on each side but it was a memory and she wanted to take it with her.

Barbara looked at her oddly when Arizona was carrying it downstairs. "Buttercup don't you think it's useless to take this with you? It's ruined."

"But I like it. It's a memory and I want to take it with me," she said it in a ruder tone than she intended to but she still meant it the same way. "I just.. I like skateboarding and I might never do it again so this is all I have left."

"Fine," Barbara said. She didn't want to put any extra stress on Arizona. Only few weeks until her birthday were left and Barbara hoped they could just settle in until then. Arizona was mad at them she knew it. And not just because of the move.

Arizona ran back upstairs and brought down everything left. She had her phone in the pocket and this was it. Barbara rented a car since they selled the one they had. Her parents always shared a car since her mom wasn't very fond of driving. "This is it, I guess," Arizona said and put on her backpack with school items while holding the one with electronics.

Barbara smiled sadly. "You ready to go?" She had her own things packed in the car and was now loading Arizona's.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Arizona replied. None of her "friends" came to say goodbye to her. Mostly because she didn't really tell anyone that she was leaving over the weekend and a little bit also because she had no real friends. She sat down in the front of her car and took out her phone.

_Everything's packed. On the way to the airport. Im gonna miss SF :( -A_

Barbara started driving to the airport. It was a twenty minute drive. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just one of my friends," Arizona replied. Lying became so much easier to her. But she wished that one day she would be able to tell her mom everything about this amazing girl that was invading her every thought.

_Awh I'm sorry :( Do u know where you'll move? Smile bc I love ur dimples ;)-C_

Arizona smiled.

_Idk yet. Didn't dare to ask. Hopefully somewhere close to u. Awwwh :'D -A_

She didn't want to give away any details on how Callie makes her feel. Because they weren't even dating. They were just friends who flirted and kissed a few times. "Mom what is it like wherever we're moving?"

"Why don't you just want to know where we're moving?" Barbara asked but Arizona just shrugged. "Okay fine. It's sunnier than here. Beaches. Oh and there's a big backyard. And once again you get your own room that might be even bigger than the one you had. There's a lot of things you can do there. Ride a bike, swim, maybe you can even water board. You wanted to do that for a while."

Arizona laughed. "It's surfboarding, mom. Can we get chickens?"

"Why chickens?" They didn't need them for meat nor eggs because they bought everything at supermarkets.

"Just a random idea," Arizona replied and giggled. She was already imagining conversations with classmates about pets.

_Aren't you curious? Hope so too babe. -C_

Arizona's heart skipped a beat. Callie called her babe. She was called babe for the first time in her life. She turned the music on the speakers louder and did a little dancing while sitting.

_I am but I don't wanna know the adress just yet. What's life without surprises? Asdfghjk :'3 -A_

Arizona put her phone back in her pocket and spent the rest of the drive looking out the window and listening to music. "Mom how long is the plane ride?"

"Around 9 hours," Barbara said. She knew Arizona hated flying and this would most likely make her grumpy and mad but it was the truth.

Arizona sighed. "Great," she mumbled. "Are we moving to Mexico or something?" she asked.

Barbara laughed. "Look you get food on the plane and you can eat whatever candy you want and I promise not to say a word. You can even talk with that friend of yours. Callie is it? Was she named after California?"

Arizona laughed. Her mom was so stupid sometimes and yet still funny. "I can't talk with her because we would be on a plane and beside I need Internet for that. And no she's not named after the state. It's short for Calliope."

"That's a beautiful name," Barbara gushed.

Arizona was confused. Why was her mom suddenly being so nice about Callie? She obviously knew that they weren't just friends. Or maybe they were. Even Arizona didn't know that. "Uh... yeah it is," came her reply.

_My mom just told me that you have a beautiful name... Can't disagree but whoa. -A_

Barbara noticed the shocked expression on her daughter's face. She parked the car by the airport and turned to Arizona. "Look I know that you're surprised but buttercup that doesn't change who you are. You're still my daughter."

"What about dad?" Arizona asked and sighed when she didn't get any respond. "That's what I thought." She stepped out of the car and started taking out her luggage. She stayed quiet during the whole security process and even when they were boarding on the plane. She took her headphones out of the backpack and placed them over her ears.

_You're such a cutie. -C_

_Wait YOUR mom? Oh wow. What did you say? -C_

Arizona smiled and slid her fingers over the keyboard buttons to send a message before they would take off.

_Stop it :'D And yeah i was just as shocked -A_

_We're gonna take off. TTYL -A_

Arizona got comfortable against the window. That was her favorite spot and since she flew a lot she got used to it. Usually Tim was the one sitting next to her but this time he flew early with dad to make sure the house was ready by the time she got there with mom. "Mom," she said quietly.

"Yeah honey?" Barbara asked curious as to what was going on in Arizona's head.

Arizona took a deep breath. "Will I like the new school?" she asked in a shaky breath. Tim graduated in the different school than she will and it meant she was on her own for two years. Two scary years.

Barbara sighed and smiled sadly at her daughter. "The school's amazing. Not too big so you won't get lost in it. And there are gonna be kids there like you. Army kids. And there are some international exchange programs and you can learn new languages and travel to other countries if you want. And it has a girl football club. I checked it all out for you."

Arizona smiled widely. Her knee was still in no condition for sport but it was good to know that her mom did a research. "I know dad sent you pictures and told you everything so what's the house like? I mean beside the backyard and my own room."

Barbara kissed Arizona's head. She was glad the teenager seemed more happy about the move now. "Well from the outside it's like every other regular house. There's a little porch at the front just enough for a table and few chairs. A kitchen, living room and like usual your dad's office is downstairs. And a bathroom. And upstairs there are 3 rooms and another bathroom. We get our own garage this time. And Tim said he and dad built a tire swing on the backyard. Oh and there's a basement."

"Basement for what?" Arizona asked. They never had one before.

Barbara just shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be."

"Wait so it's mine?"

"Ours buttercup," Barbara replied laughing.

Arizona squinted as she tried to think of how to use the basement. "How big is it? Like I could make a band and have band rehearsals in it. And then call my band 'The Basement'," she rambled excitedly.

"You can do whatever you want," Barbara told her daughter. "As long as it's in the limits of our rules."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna shoot porn in the basement. Though that does sound kinda intriguing." It was hard for her to hold back the laughter when her mom turned to her with a more than just shocked expression. "I'm totally kidding mom," she said and laughed.

"Sometimes I forget that you're not wrapped in a pink blanket anymore, buttercup. You used to take it with you everywhere until you were five and then one day you just threw it away. You said that you're too big for it now."

The heavy sigh that followed the story let Arizona know that her mom was having heart aches over her young childhood memories. "Mom you have a home made video of that. It's like me doing it over and over again. I'm still me just... Older. But not too old."

Barbara laughed. "Okay. Now what do you want to eat?" she asked as she saw a flight attendant approaching.

"Just a sandwich. But with chips. And you promised me candy so anything sugary that they have," she replied with a sweet smile just so her mom would say yes.

Barbara shook her head. Arizona ate like a teenage boy and how she managed to stay skinny was beyond her. But that's just teenagers right?

** xoxo xoxo xoxo**

Tim placed the last item down on the floor and rubbed his hands together to get rid off the dust. "Does this look okay?" he asked. He was working on the basement since dad told him that there was one.

Daniel looked around. Two large couches were put together with a large TV screen and home movie system installed around it. It was Tim's idea. "I think it's perfect. And with video games system it's like a perfect birthday present."

Tim laughed. "This isn't going to last till birthday so you'll have to come up with something else. But it's pretty damn great." And it was. Not just because of the TV but Tim also had a small place in there where a few work-out machines were. Just for him. "So Arizona can watch her stupid Disney movies and I can work on my muscles."

"Keep dreaming, son. That girl's gonna make us sit in here for hours and no one us will be allowed to move," Daniel said. He loved his daughter more than anything.

"Speaking of Arizona," Tim started and sighed. "Well about Arizona's.. attraction to girls."

Daniel turned to Tim. He didn't know that he knew. "It's just a phase. You know she was in love with that kid who sings, Bieber, just a year ago and that passed too. I don't know what made her think that but it'll pass."

Tim thought of all the times he practiced that speech. Arizona was his little sister and it was his job to protect her and defend her even if it was from their own father. "I know that that's what you believe in. That it's just a phase. But what if she wakes up in ten years, married with a man, and regretting it every single day because she would only do it to make you happy? I get it where you're coming from, dad, I do. That's how you've been raised. But Arizona's not a different girl than she was when she was four just because she realized that girls are her thing. I mean girls are pretty fine," he said teasingly. Even in the serious conversation he couldn't stop himself from being.. him.

"Are you saying that you knew about this before your mother and I found out?" Daniel asked and lifted his eyebrows in a challenging way.

Tim chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "She told me a while before I went on the training. But do you see her any different after you saw her well kissing another... girl?"

"Of course not," Daniel replied without hesitation. "I just don't understand it. Did I do something wrong?"

Tim took a deep breath and held back any other word that he could say. Because he respected his father. "She's still who you raised her to be. She's still a dork who gets good grades and likes to play soccer. And also that poster of Cindy Crawford? So not mine."

Daniel's jaw dropped in surprise. "That's been hers all along?"

Tim laughed and nodded. "We've been pretty blind weren't we? I know it's hard to understand why but can't you just try? It's just been really hard on her because of the move and that girl of hers lives far away and she thinks you don't love her the same anymore. It's only this much that a brother can do." But it was his job and he loved every part of it.

Daniel smiled. "Timothy, America is proud to have you serve for this country. I am proud." The Colonel rarely spoke those three words. But when he did he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Thanks dad," Tim replied with a big smile on his face, dimples showing with full force.

* * *

A/N: Once again a little on the short side but I really wanted to end this chapter with Tim standing up for Arizona. I hope I did the justice.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Honestly, at first I didn't want them to move to Miami because that's just too close but then I realized it would be mean if I didn't, so ALL OF YOU WERE RIGHT about Robbins family moving to Miami.

About the new Grey's episode can I just say how thrilled I was when Callie gave Arizona a ring? And that they were finally making it work and they shared a few sweet kisses? It was almost as if their playful side from season 8 was coming back. But then I saw the promo video for next week and Callie was yelling at Arizona because of Leah. Leah needs to get herself together because she wasn't sexually harassed by Arizona just because they had sex and then she was dumped. Shonda, that girl needs to go. Also will Arizona get forever judged because she cheated? I mean Owen cheated too and no one said a thing but Arizona is called names and people actually hate on Jessica as if it was her fault. And also in the sneak peek for 10x15 Arizona said "I think you broke my leg". I wonder if she meant her real leg or her prosthetic. And I also figured out why she needed a stunt double because that fall was pretty nasty and funny. This could be interesting. Okay now that I got that off my chest here's a new chapter.

* * *

"Honey, we are here," Barbara said as she gently shook her daughter from sleep. She knew that Arizona didn't get any sleep on the plane so as soon as they moved in the car Arizona fell asleep.

Arizona opened her eyes. "Where are we?" It was pitch dark outside. The plane lasted for 9 hours exactly and the three hour time difference made Arizona's body extremely tired. It was around midnight.

"At the house," Barbara replied and smiled. "Do you want me to tell your father to carry you like he used to?"

Arizona yawned. "No, no, I'll be fine." She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then forced her tired body to move out of the car. She expected a cold breeze but actually it was quite warm outside. She barely remembered how she got in the car. Tim was there taking out the luggage. "Where are we?"

"Our new home sis," Tim replied. "You should see the neighborhood. Well in the day light and since you're about to fall asleep while leaning against the car I guess you should see your room. Which is awesome by the way."

Arizona just blinked at him barely registering his words. "That's nice," she lamely and yawned again. "So I would go to my room but I don't know where my room is. What state are we even in?"

Tim wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulders and lead her inside. "Welcome to Miami, Florida."

"Callie lives in Miami," Arizona mumbled, not quite getting that she now lived in Miami as well. Tim expected a little more excitement knowing that Callie was from Miami and could be their neighbor. But he decided to drop it because if Arizona would become more alert there was no way she would get any sleep that night. He lead her in the house.

"I'm going to give you a tour tomorrow." He helped her up the stairs, thankfully Arizona managed to move her feet just fine over the steps. "Bathroom right in the front of you, mom and dad's room is on the right down the hall and your room is left down the hall but on the right side. Got it?" Arizona just looked at him. Tim laughed and lead Arizona to her room. He turned on the light.

Arizona didn't care about the room at the moment she just threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. "Can you please turn the lights off?" she asked as she pulled the comforter over her.

When Arizona woke up she felt disoriented and she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was laying in a big, comfortable, warm bed. She was in the same position as she laid down. Her phone was still in her pocket. She pulled it out and squinted at the bright screen. It was past 10 am. "Shit," Arizona said and jumped up. She slept in. She turned in the direction where the door were in her old room but accidentally hit in the wall. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. "This is so embarrassing," she mumbled to herself. This time she actually looked around her new room. The walls were painted in yellow which Arizona loved. It was a warm, happy color. There was a wooden desk by the window. Arizona opened the curtains and grinned. She had a perfect view of the backyard and down the street. There was a big closet and a mirror in the opposite corner. She just now realized that the bed had blue sheets. Obviously Tim and dad did a nice make-over for the room. And in the corner there was a cute rose pink love seat with TV in the front. Arizona laughed when she saw the Cindy Crawford poster on the inside of her door. In San Francisco it was in Tim's room but now it was in hers. But she didn't even care. She left the room and looked down the hall, slightly puzzled.

"Don't know how to go downstairs?" Daniel asked and laughed. Arizona had her thinking face and he could only imagine how confused she must be.

"I don't really remember how I got in my room, I know Tim was talking about something but I was too tired to care," Arizona explained. "Is this Tim's?" she asked and pointed at the door opposite of her room. Daniel nodded. Arizona opened the door and peeked in. Unlike Arizona's room his was darker and one wall looked like concrete wall. Arizona cringed. Who would ever want to sleep next to a concrete wall? "Interesting," she said and kept her disgusted expression on.

Daniel laughed. "Too dark for you?"

"Way too frowny," Arizona replied and shot her dad a dimpled smile. She closed the door and walked down the hall. She wanted to explore some more but she was also really hungry. "So this is downstairs?"

Daniel laughed. "Yes, it is." He let Arizona lead the way so she could look around.

Arizona loved the colors in the new house. "The colors are so pretty," she gushed.

"Your mother's orders buttercup," Daniel explained. If there was one thing that Arizona got from her mom was the love for warm, happy colors. When Barbara and Daniel moved in together for the first time they spent many moments arguing about what color they would put on the walls.

Arizona smiled and skipped down the stairs. She looked around. There was a hall on each side and she didn't know where to go. She decided to go with the right side but Daniel pulled her back.

"There's a living room on that side. Kitchen's on the other side," he explained.

"Oh okay." Arizona walked in a bright kitchen that was pretty big as well. Her mom was squeezing oranges with a huge smile on her face and Tim was sitting on a bar stool talking on the phone. "Morning guys," she said cheerfully. Kitchen had a big window that let the sun came through. "It's so beautiful here."

Barbara smiled. "Morning buttercup. And it is isn't it?" She sighed happily. "Miami's just wonderful."

Arizona's eyes widened. "What? We're in Miami? This is Miami?" She started freaking out and before anyone could even answer her she ran upstairs to grab her phone. She didn't have any missed text messages. She sighed and ran back downstairs. She turned right but only to turn left a second later. New houses were exciting but confusing.

"Are you freaking out because of that girlfriend of yours?" Tim asked and chuckled but then quickly cleared his throat. "I mean your friend.. That is a girl."

Arizona glared at him. "No. And she is my friend. Just a friend. Why didn't anyone tell me that we're moving to Miami?"

"We tried remember? But you never really wanted to know and now you're gonna be cranky because we didn't tell you," Tim complained. "Oh and Adds is coming tomorrow. She managed to talk to her parents and she's switching colleges with the Miami DADE college. She wants to go to med school after. She has the option to apply for scholarship here and I'm not gonna say no that."

Arizona wrinkled her nose. "You do realize that you've been dating her for like 3 months."

"6 actually. But I hid her from you," Tim replied and smirked.

Barbara placed a plate with bacon and eggs along with a glass of orange juice. "Kids don't argue. I think it's wonderful that she's coming here and that she knows what to do with her career but don't think too far ahead. And Arizona eat your breakfast."

Arizona munched on her breakfast. "What's the backyard like?"

"Beside that giant tree house?" Tim teased. Arizona's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down while chewing the food. "Just kidding we don't have a tree house."

"You're an ass," Arizona said and threw bacon at her brother. She licked her fingers and placed her phone on the counter. She clicked on Callie's name.

_So the craziest thing happened to me. Guess where am I? -A_

She tried to sound cool and relaxed even if her heart was beating loudly in her chest. What if Callie lived really closely to her? Though what are the odds since she remembered Callie was going to private school and her family was dirty rich. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Hmmm.. Europe? China? Mars? TELL ME -C_

_NO WAIT I GOT THIS.. Between Jennifer Aniston's boobs? -C_

Arizona snorted and spat juice all over herself. She couldn't stop laughing and she realized everyone was staring at her. Tim was peeking over her shoulder to see the text messages but she snapped his head away with her palm landing hard on his nose. "Respect my privacy."

"Not when you got your drink spitting all over me," Tim argued. "By the way she sounds like a keeper. I wouldn't mind being nestled between Jennifer Aniston's boobs."

Arizona gasped. "Can you even keep a secret?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. After many years of trying to stop them from arguing he simply gave up. Barbara on the other hand did not. "I did not raise you like this. Have manners. Both of you. And Tim you said you have some things to do by eleven so I'd run if I were you." Tim grumpily obeyed and left the kitchen. "Should I be worried that he enrolled in the army?"

"He's my son, I'm sure he will be fine," Daniel said and shot Barbara a wink. Timothy was perfectly capable of being sent in a war. He was strong and brave.

Arizona remembered that she should reply to Callie.

_OH I WISH. But no... We're in... MI FREAKING AMI. It's crazy. And I only just found out today. -A_

After the breakfast was finished Arizona decided to walk around the house. She checked the living room and the bathrooms and even took a peek in her parents room before checking the backyard. She laughed to herself when she noticed that her dad was actually working on a tree house. She thought she was too old for it but she always wanted a tree house. And there was a small flower garden probably for Barbara. There was a tire swing between two trees and a small football goal. Since Arizona was banned from skateboarding she tried to do other sports. She actually thought about swimming but that wasn't really her thing.

Arizona's phone started and the blonde started panicking when she saw the called ID. It was Callie. Arizona's mind was rushing and she didn't know what to do. She picked it up the last second possible before the call would end. "Hi," she said awkwardly and quickly cleared her throat.

She heard a melodic laugh escape Callie's mouth. "Hey. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just checking the new house. Kinda cool. Miami's awesome so far. And I love the weather. So nice and warm," Arizona rambled nervously. If she was nervous about what she would say she always went with the weather.

"It's nice at the beginning but wait until it feels like sun is going to melt you," Callie complained. Arizona stayed quiet, since she didn't know what to say, so Callie kept talking. "Anyway I was just wondering since you live in Miami how long do you plan to stay here?"

Arizona squinted at the sun. She was finally able to use her summer outfits. "Well, dad promised me we're staying until I graduate and well I don't really know what I'll do with my life after that. Miami seems intimidatingly huge and I'm kinda afraid of how the school will look like."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's actually not as bad as it seems," Callie said, trying to put Arizona at ease. "So uhm where exactly do you live?"

Arizona laughed and jumped a few times trying to look at the street sign. "This is gonna sound weird but I honestly don't know. Hold on I'm gonna check." She walked around the backyard where she could get a clearer look. "Civic Center is as much as I know at the moment."

Callie was quiet for a while. "That's not that far from me. And you have all the great schools there. You know it's around half an hour drive from my house to yours, probably."

Arizona's heart sped up a little. "Really?" Her tone of voice came out much higher than she intended. "That's awesome. Really awesome. Where do you live exactly?"

"In Coral Gables," Callie said really quickly.

"That sounds fancy," Arizona said. She knew that mostly rich people lived there. Sometimes she forgot Callie was one of those.

Callie sighed. "Yeah, it is. So I guess I can say that I'll be seeing more of you around here?"

"Camper's honor," Arizona said and giggled at herself. It was almost as if 12 year old her was saying those words. Callie laughed as well and she was proud of herself for making the Latina laugh.

"I have to go but talk to you later?" It was more like a question. Callie let out a hint of insecurity. She felt like now that she was closer to Arizona she wouldn't be so interesting anymore.

Arizona grinned widely. She could only imagine how ridiculous she looked. "I'll talk to you later," she confirmed and waited for Callie to hung up. She sighed and squeezed her phone to her chest. She was already loving Miami. Arizona walked to the little brick wall and sat down on it. Her heart was pretty much still racing.

"Hey buttercup. Who were you talking to?" Daniel asked as he approached his daughter.

Arizona tried to stop smiling and look as normal as possible. "I was talking to Callie actually," she said and stared at her dad to see what his reaction would be. He didn't even twitch which was odd coming from him.

"Is that so? What did she say?"

"She lives in Miami so we talked a little about what it's like to be here. She lives near the Coral Gables which I think it's awesome," Arizona said with a small. "And she said that the weather here is great but I'm gonna hate it eventually because it gets really hot."

Daniel turned his attention to his youngest child. "Coral Gables? That's a quite wealthy community."

"Her family's rich," Arizona admitted. "Her dad owns hotels and does some business and I'm not quite sure what her mom does. Why are you asking me all this questions?"

Daniel sat next to Arizona. "Timothy told me something that made me think."

"About what?" Arizona got nervous. Her brother loved to babble about things he shouldn't. And spilling secrets was his specialty.

"You. I'm a Marine and I know that sometimes it's harder for me to understand some things. But Tim said something about who you love doesn't change who you are," Daniel said calmly. He saw Arizona's eyes widened and her gaze drop to the ground. "I admit that I was shocked at first but buttercup you should have told us from the beginning. It would have been easier than it was once I saw you with a girl."

Arizona let out a shaky breath. "Aha," she dragged out. She didn't know what else to say.

Daniel chuckled. "I've been hard on you and I just wanted to apologize. And if you ever want to bring a girl home feel free to do it but I do except an introduction and that you will follow the rules the same way." No boy was ever allowed in Arizona's room and now it meant that girls weren't either.

"Yes sir," Arizona said mockingly.

"So that girl of yours, Callie, is she visiting any time soon?" Daniel asked. He wanted to meet her.

Arizona laughed. "No way. Beside she's not my girl. We're just friends." For now, Arizona thought in her head. Or maybe for forever. Who knew. But now they lived closer and they could see each other more and just thinking about it made Arizona smile.

"I love you buttercup," Daniel said with a smile.

"Love you too dad," Arizona said and kissed her dad's cheek. "Do you think maybe we could make a chicken coop here?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Chicken coop? We don't have chickens."

"Pleaseeee," Arizona whined and did her best sad face. Her dad was a sucker when it came to her sad eyes. Arizona always thought because her eyes matched Barbara's and he didn't want to see any of his girls sad.

Daniel laughed and looked around the backyard. There was plenty of space for a chicken coop. "I think we could do that."

Arizona jumped down the wall and threw her hand in the air. "Yes! Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I forgot to mention that Arizona called Callie 'Calliope Iphegenia Torres' and I missed that so much.

So I plan on doing a little time jump after this chapter and a lot more of Callie and Arizona but for now let's enjoy Arizona's 16th birthday. Also I'm incredible grateful that you guys are so patiently waiting for my updates.

CAN WE QUICKLY DISCUSS THE LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE THOUGH? Arizona centric and it was so good. I loved the bubbly Arizona back and the fact that she put her Heelys back on made everything even better. It felt like fanfiction though I wished Callie and Arizona would share a kiss. And when Arizona talked about her leg you can tell that she's not ashamed anymore. And yaay for Cristina and Arizona bonding even if it was strange. We can finally move on from the plane crash. I also hope Murphy disappears from the Grey's planet soon.

* * *

Tim quietly opened Arizona's door and saw his sister was still deep asleep. He grinned. The only reason why Arizona was still asleep was because it was Saturday and school always wore her out by the end of the week. Saturdays were her sleep in day. But this Saturday also meant her birthday. Tim gave his parents a thumb up and they entered the room. Daniel had on a funny hat and a birthday whistle in his mouth while Barbara had a cake in her hands. Tim was holding a camera in one hand and a glass of water in the other hand. He smirked before pouring the water over Arizona's face.

Arizona felt cold liquid splashing on her face and jumped up. The first thing she saw was Daniel's hat that didn't look so funny when she first opened her eyes and she screamed. Tim laughed so hard he almost tripped over. He was still filming everything. Then Barbara came closer and started singing a happy birthday song to Arizona. "Happy birthday dear buttercup. Happy birthday to you," they all finished and Arizona sat up. She blew out the candles and smiled.

"Happy birthday sis," Tim said and focused the camera on him. He smiled in it and then turned it off.

"I still hate you for pouring the water on me though," Arizona said with a small smile. She wasn't mad, she just wished she wouldn't end up getting soaked with water before she even opened her eyes.

Tim shrugged unapologetically. "You would think you learned after all this years."

Daniel passed Arizona a tiny box. It was really small. Arizona shook it and there was some noise that indicated that something was indeed in the box. "What is this?" she asked. Daniel didn't say anything. Arizona pulled the strings apart and opened the box. She held her palm opened and shook the box. And a key fell in her hand. "What is this?" she repeated her previous question.

Daniel laughed. "Remember how we told you how you can't go in the basement until your birthday? Well it's your birthday and here's a key to the basement. It was locked all this time so you couldn't get in but now it's practically yours. And Tim's."

Arizona smiled and jumped out of the bed. She was ready to see whatever her family was hiding from her. "Buttercup, breakfast and cake first," she said.

Arizona sighed. "Only if I get more presents later." She wasn't much of a fan of her birthdays and she never really celebrated them with anyone else except her family, but she was excited about presents. Their family tradition was that the person who was having a birthday got to eat their favorite breakfast in bed and the whole day is all about them. Arizona wasn't really a fan of attention but it made her parents happy.

"Are you going to have a party this time honey?" Barbara asked as she placed a tray with breakfast on Arizona's lap.

Arizona shook her head. "I don't really have anyone to invite beside I want to spend today with you. And see all the other awesome presents you got me," she replied cheekily. She started munching on her breakfast. "This is really good thanks," she said once she swallowed.

"You have any plans with Callie today?" Tim asked with a smirk. He knew Arizona and Callie were talking about meeting up and Arizona's birthday seemed like a good idea.

Arizona shrugged. "I'll probably take my bike and we will meet up somewhere between my house and her house." She didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

"Or you can invite her over," Barbara suggested. "Now that the basement is finished you can have more privacy and I promise that we won't check on you all the time."

Arizona bit her lip. That actually seemed like a good idea. But she wasn't sure if she wanted Callie to meet her crazy family or if Callie even wanted to come to her house. She kept eating with one hand and picked up her phone with the other. She sent Callie a message.

_Marine family is up. :D I was just wondering if you maybe wanna come over. My mom's idea actually. Let me know :P -A_

"Now that you're done with your breakfast I assume you want more presents?" Daniel asked and laughed slightly when Arizona nodded excitedly. "Okay, close your eyes." Arizona did as he said.

Arizona had a hard time keeping her eyes closed. She wanted to see. Something was placed on her bed because she felt some weight shift and it was making her anxious.

"Open your eyes buttercup," Daniel said.

Arizona opened only one eye at first and squinted around the room. Slowly she opened her other eye as well and dropped her gaze to the bed. "Oh my god," she said and looked at the German Shepherd puppy. "I thought you were kidding when you said I'm getting a puppy." She ran her hand through the fur.

"Technically it's a military puppy. It's my duty to train him but each military dog needs an owner so I thought he could keep you company," Daniel said.

Arizona grinned at the puppy. It looked so fluffy and one of it's ears was up while the other one was down. "You're such a cutie." She rubbed it's chin and smiled. "Does he have a name?"

"It's Parker," Daniel said and laughed when Arizona grimaced. "Sadly I didn't pick it but it was a request that I don't change it."

Arizona looked at the puppy. He was looking back at her curiously. "But that's okay because you're cute." She picked the puppy up and cuddled him close to her as her phone beeped. Daniel and Barbara left her room but Tim stayed.

_Way tooo early to be this perky but youre forgiven because HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TO YOU. Wow youre young ;) -C_

Arizona smiled but then frowned slightly as she remembered Callie didn't answer her question. Probably because she didn't even want to come over. As she was thinking about it her phone beeped once again

_Ooops forgot to answer your question. I'd love to. Send me your address. -C_

Arizona smiled widely and messaged Callie the address. Then she picked Parker up. "She's coming over," she told the puppy who just blinked at her and then whined slightly. Arizona set him back on her bed and found her brother staring at her.

"So you're scoring tonight huh? Nice birthday present," he teased.

Arizona gasped. "I'm not scoring anything, moron. It's just a friend coming over for my birthday. Which hasn't happened since like grade school and mostly because we had the same friends."

"But Callie's not a friend," Tim pointed out. "You can't lie to me baby sis."

Arizona rolled her eyes and grinned at the puppy who was trying to climb under her blanket. Arizona's phone beeped once again.

_See you in an hour. ;) -C_

Arizona jumped out of the bed. "Crap. She's coming over in an hour. I need to get dressed. Tim get out," she said as she started freaking out. She ran down the hall to the bathroom with Parker right behind her because he thought they were playing. She tried to brush her untamed curls and she brushed her teeth. She even flossed, something that she rarely did simply because she found it useless. After she was done in the bathroom she ran back in her room with Parker right behind her. He still thought they were playing. Arizona opened her closet and squinted at it. She could wear a dress, she thought. She picked out a recently bought blue dress that ended just above her knees. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She applied some make up to cover those few pimples she had and then she left her room. "Come on boy," she said to the puppy and they ran downstairs.

"You look wonderful," Barbara said and kissed Arizona'a cheek. She hasn't seen Arizona wearing a dress voluntarily since Arizona was a little girl and it brought back a lot of wonderful memories for Barbara. "So I'll take it as Callie agreed to come over?"

Arizona couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. "She is. So you don't think that this is too much?" She was insecure when it came to wearing dresses.

"Oh honey," Barbara said waving her hand. "It's your 16th birthday. Nothing is too much. Now can you please put some food in Parker's bowl? It's in the cabinet in the hall."

Arizona nodded. She was quite surprised to see that the food wasn't the only thing they had there for a puppy. There was also a leash and a lot of toys. It made Arizona smile because usually her family was terrible at keeping secrets from her, mostly because Arizona was really noisy. "Come on boy eat it," she said and petted the puppy as he put his paw in the bowl and played with it instead. Arizona giggled and kissed the fluffy fur. She still had fifteen minutes to spare. "Where did dad and Tim go?" she asked as she went back in the kitchen.

"Basement. They're making it comfortable for your little date," Barbara replied and smiled to herself.

"It's not a date," Arizona argued. She didn't want to fight about her none date anymore so she went to the door that has been locked until this day. Now the door was opened and there were wooden stairs leading down. She walked slowly and her eyes bulged when she reached the ground.

Daniel chuckled. "Pick up your jaw buttercup."

"Wow," Arizona said as she looked around. "Is that home made movie system? And video games?" She saw her brother nod. "It's so gorgeous. How did you do it?"

Tim laughed. "It's been pretty much this way since you and mom moved in. We thought it would take more hiding from you but you barely asked about it which made our job easier."

"I was busy with new school," Arizona complained.

Tim actually just looked at his little sister. "Are you wearing a dress?" he asked in mocked shock. Arizona cringed as she looked down at her outfit. "No, no, it's good I was just teasing you," he quickly corrected himself.

Daniel smiled. "You look beautiful," he agreed and squeezed Arizona's shoulder.

They heard the doorbell ring and Arizona ran upstairs so quickly that she almost tripped herself. She made it to the door and ran her hands down the dress to cover any wrinkles that she might made. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She immediately smiled at the sight. Callie was standing in front of her wearing casual white shorts that seemed to make her skin even darker and her legs longer with a gray t-shirt. She was holding a pretty large gift bag and a rose in her hand.

"Happy birthday," Callie said and smiled at Arizona. And while the blonde was busy checking her out she took a second to do the same.

Arizona smiled broadly. "Thank you." She accepted the rose and the gift and then pulled Callie in a short hug. "Come in."

Callie sent Arizona a grin. "I hope you don't mind but I had to bring Aria with me. She's really chill and she won't cause any problems. I promise." She wanted to spend alone time with Arizona as well so she wasn't really ecstatic about bringing her sister with her. "Aria," she called her sister who ran to the door. Callie told her to stay outside until she was called.

Arizona smiled politely at the younger Latina. The dark hair and dark eyes was something they had in common but their facial structures were completely different. "I'm Arizona," she said and offered her hand to Aria.

"I know," Aria replied smugly. "And I'm Aria."

Arizona laughed. "Well come in. But just a little warning, we don't have many guests so my mom might freak out," she warned and then let the sisters walk inside.

"Is that Callie?" Barbara yelled from the kitchen.

Arizona rolled her eyes and lead Callie and Aria to her mom. "Yes. Callie, Aria this is my mom Barbara. Mom this is Callie and her sister Aria."

Barbara smiled widely. "Look at you two beautiful ladies. Welcome to our home," she gushed at the sisters. She could immediately tell which one Arizona had a crush on and not only because she looked older. "You can go ahead and go in the basement I'll bring the food to you in a minute."

"Mom you do-" Arizona tried to argue but then she saw her mom's glare. "Okay fine. Where's Parker?" Barbara shrugged and pointed to the basement. The blonde turned to Callie. "I got a puppy for a birthday. Well technically it's a military puppy but the cutest thing ever," she explained.

Callie smiled. "You mean that little guy?" she asked and pointed in the corner of an opened closet where Parker was asleep.

Arizona sighed happily. "Yes. Super cute. Let's go to the basement and we can do a movie marathon." She lead them down the stairs. "Tim get out," she ordered to her brother.

"Geez you get a girlfriend and I'm no longer the coolest person you know," he said through a dramatic sigh. "I'm Tim by the way. And I-" he wanted to continue but Arizona was glaring at him. "And I was just leaving. You're lucky Addie has her apartment fixed or you'd be dead right now sis." And with that he left them.

Arizona turned to Callie and Aria and saw them looking around the room curiously. More Callie than Aria. "I'm sorry about that but he gets really annoying. Just get comfortable where ever you want," she said and pointed to the couches. She grabbed the box with movies and brought it to the couch. "You can pick a movie each and we can do the whole marathon thing," she said.

Callie grinned. "You have nice movies," she commented when she noticed most of them were Disney movies. She glanced at her sister who was in some sort of movie heaven. Callie picked out something different.

"Mama?" Arizona asked in a high pitched voice. The movie scared the crap out of her and she really didn't want to embarrass herself.

Callie laughed. "Yes. And we can watch that first and then we can switch to whatever Aria picked because it will calm you down. Honestly, your movie box is like movie heaven for her," she said and pointed to her sister who was still deciding which movie to pick.

Arizona smiled, glad that she wasn't the only one who liked Disney movies, and placed the DVD in the player. She grabbed the remote in case it would get too much and sat down next to Callie. They were alone on one couch and Aria was on the other one. The movie started and Arizona immediately tensed up. The fact that the lights were turned off and that basement had no windows made everything even scarier. She was grateful when the lights flicked on and she heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Buttercup," Daniel said in a teasing voice that only Arizona could recognize. Of course he was the one who was bringing them food since he was the only one who hasn't seen Callie yet. "I brought you food." Barbara has already informed him that Callie's sister was there too. He got a look good at the older Latina and smiled. He placed the large tray of different kinds of junk food and drinks on the coffee table between the couches and the large screen. "Here you go," he said.

Arizona knew what her dad was doing. He was stalling so he could look at Callie more and tried to judge her if she was good enough. "So now that you brought food you can bring those little sticks for Parker," she said with an innocent smile. Parker was laying across her lap and enjoying the belly rub.

Daniel sighed. "Fine, I'll do that." He knew what Arizona was really saying. Leave and don't come back while they're here. So after one more look at Callie he obeyed and left the girls alone.

Arizona focused back on the TV and closed one eye when she noticed a scary part coming up. She tensed again and stilled her hand on Parker. He whined quietly which made Arizona start petting him again. The blonde had to close her eyes when she sensed the scariest part of the movie coming along and she unintentionally grabbed Callie's hand in the moment of weakness.

Callie laughed and looked at Arizona. She pushed Parker of her chest and brought her knees to her chest to feel as save as possible. "They aren't going to eat you," she whispered and Arizona jumped and had to put a hand over her mouth to make sure a scream didn't escape her mouth.

"You almost killed me," Arizona said and gently swatted Callie's arm but she relaxed a little. She took a deep breath and leaned her shoulder against Callie's. She noticed the food on the table which she almost forgot about. "Let's eat after the movie," she suggested when she noticed it's less than ten minutes till the end.

Callie nodded and looked at Aria who was completely intrigued with the movie and holding tightly to a copy of a Beauty And The Beast. She didn't feel like watching a Disney movie but Arizona was basically using her as a pillow so she didn't want to complain. She stiffed a yawn. Horror movies did nothing to her and when the credits rolled she was quite thankful.

Arizona sighed in relief as well. She leaned forward to press the button on the DVD player remote so she could change the DVD. "You can start with the food I'm going to turn on the lights." She walked to the light switch and turned it on and then she went back to the couches and sat down on her previous spot.

Callie remembered she still hasn't given Arizona her gift bag yet. She bent down and picked it up. "So I forgot to give you this earlier." She passed Arizona the bag. "It's just a little something because you don't turn 16 every day."

Arizona smiled widely and reached inside. She pulled out a frame and took a good look at it. It was a colored drawing of her profile picture she had on facebook. She noticed the sign CT in the corner. "You did this?" she asked amazed. Of course she knew about Callie's drawing talent but after all this years she sometimes forgot about it. She still had the drawing Callie gave her as a goodbye. "It's really beautiful, thank you."

Callie smiled. "You're welcome. Check out the rest." She really wondered what Arizona would think about her other gift.

Arizona pulled out a box. It was the same box that they put shoes in. She looked a little sceptically before she opened the box and squealed. She took out the shoes and jumped.

"I know you said you're banned from skateboarding so I thought what a better why to make that up than Heelys," Callie explained as Arizona started hugging her. "I wasn't really sure what's your favorite color so I'm sorry if you don't like it. I can always go and change them."

Arizona was still hugging Callie. "No, no. I love it. I love them." She looked straight into Callie's eyes. "Thank you so much." She leaned up and kissed Callie on the cheek causing them both to blush. Arizona tried to hide it by bending down and putting her new shoes on. She hesitantly gripped on the couch before she skated a little to the other side of the couch. Her skating was clumsy and her hands were awkwardly stretched forward so she would be able to catch herself in case she fell. She skated back and hugged Callie again. "Thank you so much," she repeated.

"Like I said, you're welcome," Callie replied. Arizona was adorable and she couldn't deny it.

"Can we eat and watch Beauty and the Beast at the same time?" Aria asked making Callie wish her sister wouldn't come with her.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and practically fell on the couch. "Yes, we can," she replied excitedly. She was starting to like her birthday even if she was woken up by a a splash of cold water.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I said a time jump so here it is. Also this is where more Calzona starts.  
Now about the last night's episode. UH-MAZING. So glad to see twisted sisters bonding and Callie and Arizona having lunch together. Also I love how Callie basically called Derek a butt-hole. Callie's smile when she and Derek hug it out is priceless. LOVED the episode. Now here's my chapter

* * *

Arizona sighed as she hung up on the phone. She just finished talking to her girlfriend Joanne who seemed always jealous lately. She didn't get it and it was the last thing she needed because she has finals next week and she's been studying for weeks now and everything was just stressing her out. Her phone was ringing again and she picked it up. "What?" she said in an annoyed tone. Nothing was going right for her. Her brother was deployed in a war zone and Arizona was worried all the time. Her girlfriend didn't trust her. And the one person who she needed right now hasn't spoken to her in days.

"Oh hi."

Arizona sighed when she heard Callie's voice. "I'm sorry I thought you were Joanne. Let me do it again. Hi," she said and tried to make herself sound more cheerful.

"Woah you sound beat," Callie said through a light chuckle.

Arizona managed to smile a little. "Yeah well you know finals. They either kill you or you fail them. I'm jealous of your year off," she said.

"That was our plan, chica," Callie said. When she graduated from her school she made a deal with Arizona that she would take a year off and work, maybe explore around and then when Arizona was done with high school they would go to college together.

Arizona laughed. "I know. So why are you calling?"

Callie felt proud of coming up with this. "So I know finals are stressful so that's why I'm suggesting a little weekend off. My dad's going to Orlando so we can come along and go to Disneyland and then sleep over there, have a breakfast and head back home so you can study some more and then nail the exams."

Arizona whined. "I wanna go. But I think I should stay at home and study you know. If I don't get through this exams I'm dead Calliope."

"No, you're not. Just ask your mom and dad. Please," Callie begged. Her plans was amazing. "And you can bring Joanne with you if you want." She was slightly smirking because she knew Joanne was jealous of her and well Callie didn't really mind.

"Okay fine. I'll ask and call you back later," Arizona said and hung up. She walked back in the house and leaned over the couch where her mom was reading the newspaper next to a laptop. She never got it how older people proffered paper over the Internet. "Hey mom," she said nervously.

"What is it buttercup?" Barbara asked and removed her reading glasses. She looked at her daughter who was now almost 18. They grow up so fast, she thought.

Arizona cleared her throat. "So, well.. Callie invited me to Orlando over the weekend because apparently I'm too stressed about the finals and I'm not really sure if I should go even though I really want to so what should I do?" she blurted out quickly.

Barbara smiled. "Honey, you've been studying for weeks now. I think Callie's idea is wonderful. You should go and have fun. School will still be here when you get back."

"Even if it's overnight?" Arizona asked hesitantly. That might be a deal breaker.

Barbara shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that."

Arizona smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "Thank you." She wasn't really sure if it was a good think she was leaving or not but she was excited. She's never been to Disneyland but she's been to a few theme parks so far. She ran in her room and dialed Callie's number.

"Hello?" Callie answered.

Arizona smiled. "Hi, it's me. So mom said I can go and since it's overnight I was wondering what I should bring."

"Clothes," Callie replied simply. "Just pack your running clothes. You don't have to worry about anything else because we're staying at a pretty nice hotel. And everything's paid for so you don't need money except for food. Have you asked angry Joanne yet?"

Arizona giggled. "Calliope," she protested but still continued to smile. "Give her a break. And no I haven't yet."

"She's crazy," Callie said and laughed. "Okay fine but I'll stop especially if she's coming with us. Do you want me to tell dad we need another room or will you two stay together?" she teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She told Callie everything that was going on in their relationship even the fact that they still haven't had sex. "I might change my mind on going with you."

"You wouldn't. You love Disney related things," Callie said. "Okay you ask Joanne and I will make sure we all get our own room. And I'll stop teasing her but just for the weekend."

Arizona laughed. "Okay. When are we going?"

"Actually we're leaving tonight so we can get there and sleep and then have a whole day at the park. I would say around 7pm."

"Deal. See you later," Arizona said and jumped a little. She always wanted to go to Disneyland and now it was her chance. She hung up on the phone and texted Joanne about the trip. She didn't feel like arguing which would happen if she called her. She grabbed her favorite backpack and put some clothes in. Just in time for Joanne's reply too. She rolled her eyes as she read it.

_Only if you spend more time with me than her. -Jo_

Arizona didn't know why Joanne was so jealous. She and Callie were just friends. Of course Arizona told Joanne about her Callie and how she was her first kiss but that was all.

_She invited us. And she's a friend. Come over at 6.30 and be nice this weekend. -A_

And that was the end of their conversation. Arizona patiently waited until her girlfriend showed up. She didn't even open the door because her family always let Joanne just walk in and in Arizona's room but they weren't allowed to do anything inappropriate. "Hey," Arizona said with a dimpled smile. Joanne walked closer and just sat on the bed. Arizona sighed at the cold shower. "You got everything?" She tried to act casual even if she got a cold shoulder in return.

"Yes," Joanne replied. "We won't need much anyway will we?"

"Look you don't have to go if you don't want to," Arizona said when she heard the irritated tone of her girlfriend.

"So you don't want me there?"

Arizona's shoulders slumped. "I do Jo. It's why I invited you. But obviously you're not happy about going so if you don't want to you can stay. I'll be fine. And you shouldn't have to worry about anything because I am not a cheater."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "You don't get it do you? We've been together for a year Arizona. And it's always her that you're hanging with."

"That's not true! You know she's my best friend and you also know that I see her once maybe twice a week while we go to school together and see each other every day." Arizona raised her voice. She was getting tired of arguing. "If you don't wanna go just freaking say so and stay here."

"We go to school together and that's exactly what we do. You know what I was asked the other day? If you and that bitch are dating because someone saw you two walking around in the park." Joanne's voice was getting louder as well.

Arizona gasped. "Don't you dare call her names. You know what we've been doing for the past few weeks? Yelling at each other. Because you don't trust me. So why should I hang out with you and listen to you complaining huh?"

Joanne stood up. "This is it. I'm done. We're done."

Arizona froze. "What?" she whispered. She expected that Joanne would stood her up and decide to stay at home but to break up with her.

Joanne noticed the sudden heart broken look in Arizona's eyes. "We're not in love anymore Arizona," she said sadly and continued. "I'm gonna lose you eventually. And uhm... I think I love someone else."

"What?" Arizona asked again. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. She knew that things between her and Joanne weren't what they used to be but it still hurt.

"I don't know. We talked a few times and she's really great. And I know that you want to be with Callie. I can see it every time you talk to her or about her. It's not fair to anyone of us," Joanne said and picked up her bag. "Goodbye Arizona," she whispered and left her room.

Arizona heard the front door close and her knees buckled as she fell on the bed. She placed a pillow over her face and started crying. Now she didn't have a girlfriend and her brother too far away to call him and cry about it. She knew Callie would be here soon and once she would see her with teary eyes she would be worried. The blonde whiped away her tears but they were quickly replaced by new one. She didn't know how long she was there laying on her bed and crying until there was a knock on the door. "Crap," she mumbled and tried to whip away her tears and make up without smudging it even more. But she was too slow.

"Hey," Callie said and opened the door. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked and rushed to Arizona when she noticed the smudged make up. She reached up and gently brushed some tears away. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Arizona could only shake her head. She was pulled in a tight embrace. She buried her face in the crook of Callie's neck. This was the first time she was being caught crying and she was embarrassed. Callie repeated her question once Arizona has calmed down a little. "Joanne and I broke up," she whispered and let out a shaky breath.

"Why?" Callie asked curiously. Joanne was Arizona's first serious girlfriend. She had one before but they broke up rather quickly.

Arizona didn't want to say it was because Joanne thought Arizona was in love with Callie. "She said... She said that we're not in love anymore. And she said that she loves someone else."

Callie sighed. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay home? It's okay, I understand."

Arizona quickly shook her head. "No, no. I want to go." She sniffed one last time. She stood up and used both of her hands to get rid off any evidance that she was just crying. She grabbed her backpack. "Let's go."

Callie was a little hesitant but she still followed Arizona down the stairs. "By miss Robbins," she yelled. Arizona glared at her. She was hoping they could leave the house unnoticed. "It's your family," Callie replied quietly.

"You two are leaving already?" Barbara asked. She frowned when she noticed the red eyes of her daughter but since Arizona was avoiding eye contact she didn't want to talk about it. "Have fun and stay safe." She hugged Arizona and when her daughter was start walking towards the door she hugged Callie as well. "They care of her okay?"

Callie smiled. "It's a promise Mrs. Robbins." Barbara sent her the look making her chuckle. "Mama B."

"Now that's better," Barbara said. "Bye kids," she yelled after the girls.

Callie lead Arizona towards the car where her dad was waiting. He was a patient man. "Sorry it took us that long. Arizona was saying goodbye to her family," she said to him once they were both seated in the back.

"It's okay. How are you Arizona?" he asked and looked in the review mirror before he started the car.

"I'm good sir," Arizona said trying to sound cheerfully. Carlos nodded and then turned on the music. He knew that the girls proffered listening to music instead of talking. Arizona yawned. She was feeling exhausted already and there was still a 4 hour drive ahead of her.

Callie looked at Arizona. She noticed how her gaze was dropped on her shoes. She looked so defeated and tired. "You can sleep if you want," she said quietly.

Arizona shrugged. She sat closer to Callie and leaned her head on her shoulder. She bit her lip as she felt tears in her eyes again. She closed to her eyes to try to ignore them. She wasn't allowing herself to cry again.

Callie dropped her hand on Arizona's back and rubbed it soothingly. It broke her heart to see Arizona so sad and vulnerable. No one deserved her tears. After a while she realized that Arizona has fallen asleep.

The next thing Arizona knew was when someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw that everything around was dark. "Huh?" She blinked a few times until her eyes locked with Callie's. She noticed the car wasn't moving anymore. "I fell asleep?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yup. But it's okay. Come on," Callie said and laughed. Arizona grabbed her backpack and exited the car. "I got the room cards," Callie said and passed one to Arizona. She lead them inside of the hotel.

Arizona look around. "Wow," she breathed out. "It's gorgeous."

Callie hummed in agreement and pressed the elevator button. It didn't take long and they entered it. Callie pressed the 3rd button floor. "Dad wanted us to have the whole suit but I argued with him so we get normal rooms." They left the elevator. "This is your room," she said and pointed at the door. "And this is my room," she said and pointed to the door that was right across it. "If you need anything just knock okay?" She didn't want to leave Arizona alone after everything but she didn't have a choice.

Arizona shot her a smile. "I will. Thanks for this by the way. I really need it," she said and then opened her door. She dropped her backpack on the bed. She wanted to take a long shower. To just forget everything and wash out the feeling of being dumped.

Callie took a shower as well but hers was short and after she changed in red shorts and over sized gray t-shirt. She let her wet hair down and sat on the bed. She picked up the little phone on the nightstand and called room service. She was about to turn on the radio when she heard a faint knock on the door. She opened the door expecting room service but instead it was Arizona. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked and opened the door wider.

Arizona took a deep breath and then launched herself at Callie. She tried to kiss her but the brunette made a step back and laughed nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you," Arizona mumbled and made a step back. Now this was awkward. When she was thinking about it in the shower she didn't plan on Callie moving away.

Callie laughed. "Uhm yeah I figured that out but... why?"

Arizona leaned against the wall and slid down. "I don't know," she whispered honestly and buried her face in her hands that were leaned against her knees. Joanne really got into her head.

Callie bent down next to Arizona. "You know you can tell me everything right?" She kept her voice calm and soft. Arizona nodded but kept her head where it was. "Was it something she said?"

"Mhm," Arizona said quietly. She lifted her head. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I mean normally I'm smiley and happy and definitely not crying over some girl that dumped me."

"Well you've been with her for a while so it's normal. Look she's an ass okay? And you're upset and it's okay to be. But when you're not upset, when you're over being upset. There will be people lining up for you," Callie said with a small smile.

Arizona looked at her. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really," Callie repeated and smiled. "Now wanna have a sleepover and watch a movie or are you going to try and kiss me again?"

Arizona huffed. "You won't ever forget this will you?"

"Nope," Callie replied and laughed. "Come on," she stood up and offered Arizona a hand. "We'll sleep through this and then have fun tomorrow at the rides."

Arizona followed Callie to the huge bed. They laid down, closer than it would be socially acceptable for friends, and Callie turned on the TV. "I'm sorry for ruining the whole party vibe you had going on."

"It's fine," Callie replied sending Arizona a breathtaking smile.

Arizona locked her eyes with Callie's. She assumed Callie would break the contact but when she didn't Arizona started leaning in. Callie stayed still just waiting what Arizona would do. Arizona leaned closer and felt her breath mingling with Callie's which created a hot energy between him. She closed her eyes but suddenly stopped by warm hands on each side of her face.

"I wanna kiss you," Callie whispered. "God, I really do. But you just broke with up with your girlfriend and you're sad and you're vulnerable and I don't want you to kiss me and then regret it tomorrow. But if you still feel the same in a week or a month let me know."

Arizona smiled almost shyly. Callie was right even though she didn't think she would regret the kiss. "Thank you."

"Now what do you wanna watch?" Callie asked as she turned on her back.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's and used her shoulder as a pillow. "What do they have? Oh can we watch Disney? I love Phineas And Ferb."

Callie rolled her eyes and changed the channel. Somehow Arizona always had Disney channel schedule memorized and guessed what show was playing. "But just for tonight. Because after this weekend I'll have enough for Disney for years."

Arizona dropped a soft kiss on the tan cheek. "Thank you." She turned her attention back on the TV and started singing along the intro song of Phineas And Ferb.

* * *

A/N: How awesome is Callie though? I want to have my own Callie.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: A lot of you have been asking me why I put Joanne in for only a half a chapter and why didn't Callie and Arizona get together. Well here comes the explanation. DISNEYLAND!

I read somewhere that the possible ending of Grey's Anatomy will be Meredith in a nursing home. Derek would die during the shooting. Cristina would die as well. Arizona wouldn't be seen in years. Callie would marry Mark but he would die in the plane crash. Alex and Izzie would be together again. And every season after the shooting would just be a part of Meredith's imagination and Callie would come by everyday to tell her what really happened. I really hope that's not how it ends.

**TV SHOW TALK: **Loved the Crowen centered episode but I was slightly upset that there was ZERO Calzona moments. But hopefully that will be next time because the 10x17 promo is showing Arizona getting sneezed on and some sort of bug goes around the hospital. Hopefully nothing too bad will happen to Arizona and Callie will get to take care of her.

* * *

Arizona opened her eyes and couldn't remember the last time she slept for this long. She smiled sleepily and stretched her limbs accidentally kicking the covers off the bed. She opened her eyes and realized she was alone. She fell asleep in Callie's bed so where was Callie? There was a beep by the door which let Arizona know that someone was using the card and then it opened.

Callie walked in dressed in her running outfit and smiled at Arizona. "Well morning miss military brat. It's about 9 am so you should get ready so we can get breakfast and go to the park."

Arizona gasped. "It's that late?" she asked as she stumbled out of the bed. Since she washed her hair last night and didn't blow dry it her hair was a mess of curls. "Look at my hair," she whined to her friend.

Callie laughed and untangled her hair from the ponytail. "It looks fine. Nothing a comb won't fix. But hurry up, we only have twenty minutes."

Arizona looked at Callie. She was wearing skin tight black t-shirt and black shorts. "Won't you take a shower?" That would definitely take more than twenty minutes.

"Do I smell?" Callie teased. She only planned to change her clothes.

Arizona giggled. "Not really, but you were running so I don't know."

Callie laughed and shook her head. Arizona was still watching her closely and didn't move an inch. "Don't you have your own hotel room to go? Seriously I'll be there in twenty minutes and I will drag you out whether you're decent or not."

Arizona grumpily went in her room. She went directly in the bathroom and used the toilet first and then she brushed her teeth and tried to tame her hair. After that she dug through her backpack and picked out her favorite t-shirt. It was gray with a Mickey mouse on it and there was some glitter on the t-shirt. She hasn't had the chance to wear it yet. She also put on her hot pink shorts and put on her heelys but without the wheels. She was more than grateful that her feet haven't grown since she got them. She simply loved those shoes too much and only wore it on very rare occasions. Disneyland was worth taking her heelys with her.

"Are you ready?" Callie yelled through the door. "I'm gonna open the door in five seconds so if you're naked that's not really my problem," she teased and counted to three. She opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Arizona was ready. "Come on chica. We don't have forever."

Arizona laughed and grabbed her phoned and wallet. She managed to stuff both into her pants's pockets. "Okay let's go. What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever we want. But nothing too heavy because we're going on rides and food and that don't really go together well," Callie warned. She knew Arizona would probably go sugar crazy and then she would get a stomach ache.

Arizona smiled innocently and also grabbed her room card. She closed the door and they made their way downstairs this time using stairs. "So where are we exactly going?" she asked as she put on her sunglasses.

Callie opened the door and held it for Arizona. "We are going to this cute little diner and Disneyland's right around the corner. Dad said everything's taken care off so we just enter and do anything we want. But we do have to be back by 10 and then we'll go to sleep and tomorrow we'll go home."

Arizona sighed happily. She would get 12 hours of Disneyland she has been dreaming about. It was like a very early birthday present. They entered the little diner and sat down in the corner. Arizona immediately picked up the menu and started reading it intensely.

Callie just laughed, knowing Arizona would pick out either chocolate chip pancakes or waffles with syrup. A waitress approached them and asked for their orders. "A cup of decaf tea please and cinnamon rolls with maple syrup please," Callie said and smiled politely.

Arizona bit her lip and then grinned. "Big portion of waffles with strawberries and chocolate syrup. And some fruit flavored tea. Surprise me," she said, showing off her dimples, and closed the menu.

Callie laughed mostly to herself. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Did what?" Arizona asked, confused.

Another laugh escaped Callie's mouth. "Flashed her your deadly dimples just because you wanted a big portion. And the whole surprise me with tea flavor thing."

Somehow Arizona's dimpled popped even more. "You think they're deadly?" she asked teasingly.

"To other people sure," Callie replied calmly even though she has been hypnotized by Arizona's dimples since she first met her. Their conversation died and breakfast was served to them. They ate in silence and once Arizona was finished she started pressuring Callie to eat faster so they could get to Disneyland sooner. "Okay, okay, we're going," Callie said. They quickly paid for their food and almost ran out of the diner.

Arizona squealed. "I'm so excited. I've always wanted to go to Disneyland."

Callie laughed. "I know. You have been telling me this for the past 3 years. I hope it will live up to your expectations. What do you wanna do first?"

"I want to see the Cinderella castle first. Just a little tour and then we can do the rides and arcade games and stuff like that," Arizona replied. Beside the rides it was her dreams to see the castle. She even told Tim about how one day she was going to visit it.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Fine but you will go to every ride that I want to." Arizona smiled. This was too good to just not take it. So she smiled and shook Callie's hand as if it was a business deal. They got to the front gate and Callie leaned against the counter. "2 tickets under the name Torres," she said and showed the guy her I.D. so he would believe her. He stared in her eyes, almost challenging her, but then he stopped and handed her two tickets. Callie passed one to Arizona and they entered.

Arizona was in awe. Parents, kids and teenagers with friends were everywhere. There was a loud music playing in the background, she could see the spinning wheel and roller coasters. And a small hill on which the castle was. "Come on Calliope," she said and started walking faster.

Callie was barely able to keep up and by the time they got up the hill she was completely breathless. "Okay... Before we go in," she said and took a deep breath. "I want to be able... to breathe."

Arizona laughed. "Hurry up."

They entered the castle and even Callie had to admit it was beautiful. It looked exactly like from a fairytale. "I wanna get married here," Arizona said dreamily. Callie just snorted at her. "Seriously. It's a dream of mine."

"Okay, if you don't get married by the time you're 40, I promise I will take you here and propose to you. Deal?" Callie asked sarcastically. Though she would probably make it true. Once Arizona has seen the whole castle she was ready to go. Callie grinned. "Can we go to the big thunder mountain?" She's been eying that ride since they got here.

Arizona squinted at the sun when she tried to look at the top of the ride. "Okay I guess. It looks scary."

"I'll hold your hand if you will need me to," Callie said with a charming smile and then took a spot in the line.

Arizona stood next to her and observed all the couples. She was feeling pretty bad about the break up yesterday and now that she was looking at all the people in love she was feeling bad again. "I kinda hate that I was dumped like a day ago," she said and sighed.

Callie looked at Arizona. "I know what I'm requesting is hard but how about we ignore that for tonight and just have fun?"

"I can do that," Arizona replied. Luckily, they were next in line so they climbed in their seats and got secured with straps. They waited until the whole ride was full and they slowly started moving. They entered a dark tunnel and Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. The speed was picking up and they were going up the hill which meant they were soon going to drop. And they did. Arizona screamed half in fear, half in excitement and so did Callie.

They entered a tunnel again this time the train was much faster and it was more scarier. "Woohuuu," Callie yelled. It was hard to hear her over the train noice and little children screaming in the back.

Arizona relaxed a little but too soon because they ended up going up the hill again and another big drop happened. She squealed and laughed slightly. It wasn't as scary as it first seemed. Eventually the train stopped and they had to get out. "This was really fun," Arizona admitted. They went on another ride where they basically sat down in a circle, got pulled up and dropped down very fast.

"Oh woah. Want some arcade games now?" Callie asked. She was feeling a little light headed from the all the adrenaline running through her veins.

Arizona eagerly agrees, her stomach feeling a bit queasy as well. "But only if you win something big and fluffy that I can cuddle with."

"Why would you get to keep it if I win it?" Callie asked and crossed her hands over her chest. She raised an eyebrow just to add the special questioning expression.

Arizona shrugged and then sent Callie a big smile. "Because you're my bestest friend."

Callie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I wonder how you managed to come this far with that grammar of yours," she teased. She knew Arizona intensionally said it that way. They stopped by the first station. "Okay what do you want?"

"That big Mickey Mouse," Arizona replied confidently.

Callie chuckled. She looked at the instructions and what she had to do if she wanted that stuffed animal. And she did. The guy behind the counter asked her what she wanted. "The big Mickey Mouse please," she replied with a smug grin. She was passed the stuffed animal which was immediately taken away from her by Arizona.

"Thank you," she said and held tightly on it. "Bumper cars?" she requested.

"You and the Mouse against me? Oh yeah," Callie replied and raced down to the bumper cars.

Unfortunately for Arizona, now that she was carrying the big stuffed animal she wasn't as fast. She looked around the cars to see which one was the prettiest. Once she picked out one she sat in it and placed Mickey Mouse next to her. Callie was already in her car. "Ready to lose?" Arizona asked cheekily.

"I don't know. Are you?" Callie replied. They started their bumper cars and immediately hit each other. They wanted to keep the bumping between each other but there were other kids and teenagers as well so they were bumped by them as well.

"Change of plan," Arizona said as she grazed Callie's bumper car. "How about we go against them instead?"

Callie grinned. "Deal." And they started hitting other bumpers cars instead. They ran out of time just as they cornered them but in their minds they were winners. "So what now?" the Latina asked.

"A thrilling ride," Arizona replied. She looked at the Mickey Mouse as if she was waiting for a reply.

Callie laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that with that huge stuffed animal in your arms?" She actually really wanted to see Arizona on the ride while holding the Mickey Mouse.

Arizona looked around. "Let's go to that one," she said and pointed to the simple roller coaster where she could sit next to Callie and hold tightly on the Mickey Mouse.

Callie shrugged and followed Arizona. The blonde looked ridiculous with the stuffed animal on her hip. After the roller coaster slowed down they went on another ride. "Food now?" Callie asked. All the excitement from Disneyland was starting to make her hungry.

Arizona grinned. "Yes please." They went to the corn dog stand and Arizona pushed the stuffed Mickey Mouse in Callie's hands. Callie grunted. She didn't want to be seen holding the stuffed animal. "It's not going to eat you Calliope," Arizona said teasingly. They ordered a corn dog for each and went to sit down on the bench.

Callie sat the Mickey between her and Arizona. It was almost as if it was their child. "So are you glad that I brought you here?" A dimpled smile on Arizona's face was all the confirmation she needed. "I'm happy. She was a total bitch."

"Callie! She wasn't," Arizona replied but laughed just a little. Joanne could be horrible to the people she didn't know.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yeah she was. She totally accused me that I was "luring" you into my nest and made you chest," she said using air quoted. She was exaggerating a little but a part of it was true.

Arizona tilted her head to the side. "Now, that's the story I haven't heard before."

"Trust me you don't wanna hear it." Arizona glared at Callie making her shrug her shoulders. "It's the truth." Callie knew that now that she started Arizona won't drop it until she tells the whole story. "You know that one time when we had a sleepover and you accidentally slept through her phone calls and later she accused me that I made you cheat on her. Just stupid shit like that."

Arizona's gaze dropped on the ground. "I didn't know that."

Callie could tell Arizona was feeling ashamed for some reason. "Hey no. It's not your fault chica," she said using the nickname Arizona hated but secretly loved. "And I'd be jealous too if I had to go against me."

Arizona laughed a little. "Feeling cocky aren't you?" Callie just smiled. They ate the rest in silence. "So rides again?"

"Bring it on," Callie said and threw the napkins in the trash. They went on three more rides, won a few more arcade games and took a walk through the Disneyland to get some rest from the adrenaline. As the sun was starting to go down they took the advantage and went on the most scariest rides to get the real experience.

Arizona sighed happily and sipped on the water. "Can we wait for the fireworks above the castle?"

"You want to see the castle again don't you?" Callie asked and then chuckled when Arizona nodded excitedly.

"It's just so fairytale-ish and dreamy," the blonde gushed. So they walked back to the castle where they waited and watched the princess customs until the fireworks went out. Arizona was in awe. It was so worth it to take the weekend off so she could spend her time doing this. And she was even relieved that Joanne wasn't there with her. She would hate it.

Callie brought Arizona out of her thoughts. "One more ride and then we can head back to the hotel?"

Arizona nodded and held tightly on her Mickey Mouse while Callie was carrying a little purple unicorn. They did one more ride afterwards Arizona bought some cotton candy. Both were feeling pretty tired after they were done with Disneyland. They headed back to the hotel where they showered and Arizona came over to Callie's room to watch a movie. She didn't like the quietness that was in her room.

They got comfortable on Callie's bed and Arizona's head was resting on Callie's shoulder. "What are we watching?" she asked. She didn't care much about the movie though because she was feeling so tired that she could fall asleep at any moment.

"Whatever it's playing. I'm too tired to care," Callie said because she felt the same way. She was running her hand over Arizona's back, not really sure why herself. It was a comforting gesture though, for both of them. "I like you," Callie admitted in the moment of courage.

Arizona's head turned to face her friend. "What?" she asked. She was slightly confused because there were many different ways of liking someone.

Callie sighed. "Just hear me out okay." Arizona slowly nodded. "I like you. I've always liked you. And for the sake of my heart I have to tell you this because you're also my friend and I don't think I could bare losing you."

"You mean like like me?" Arizona asked. Callie could have almost laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation. The silence told Arizona everything. "How.. For how long?"

Callie bit her lip. "For forever."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

This time Callie did let out a laugh. "When we were younger I didn't really understand what was going on and 17 year old me wasn't exactly the bravest person in the world. Then there was your first girlfriend Carly. And then it was me who was in a relationship. And then you had a crush on Heather who was straight as an arrow. And then by the time I was single you started dating Joanne. It was never the right time. Because I was always-" before she could finish she got interrupted by Arizona.

"My shoulder to cry on," Arizona breathed out.

Callie nervously nodded. "Look you don't have to say anything I just needed to let this out."

And Arizona didn't say anything. Instead she leaned forward and nervously licked her lips. Then she slowly brushed them against Callie's and she knew she was a goner. Callie was fast to react as she cupped Arizona's cheek and deepened the kiss. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She was scared that Arizona didn't feel the same but she would worry some other day. Now she just had to feel more of those lips against hers. Callie ran her hand over Arizona's side and left it just under her breast. Arizona slowly pulled away and rested her forehead against Callie's as they breathed heavily from the power of the kiss.


End file.
